Wolves Pride
by EpicCubone
Summary: Legends tell of a monster with a power the destroy everything within it's path, that a single roar could shake all of Earthland, but some don't even think the legend is true. But that won't stop the Slayers of Wolves Pride from trying to find this mighty Legend and putting a stop to it before it Break the World. (The World Breaker Arc) Apart of my Western Fiore Story World.
1. Chapter 1

Wolves Pride

Ch 1: Prologue

Their is a Town on the Western coast of Fiore, This town is called Jasper Town, It is home to many mines of Ores and Gems. The Town was a brightly colored town filled with busy people, shops and tourist. But also in this town lies a Guild which is housed near the back of the town away from the sea, And that's where our story beings.

"This is complete and utter Crap!" Came a yell that could heard from the outside of a nice sized Guild Hall. The Hall stood tall, built with stone that give it a gray look.

"Well you shut up already!" A red haired girl yelled at a boy with the same color hair. "You have been whining all day, Why don't go out and do something with your life, Geez."

The young lady is Nora Pryde, She is a 17 year old member of the guild Wolves Pride, She stands 5 foot 9. She has long red hair that reaches down to her shoulders, and dark green eyes. She has sun kissed white skin. She is wearing A gray tank top that covered her above average bust with a short sleeved jean jacket over it and jean pants that hugged her hips. Her dark gray guild mark was on her left forearm.

Nora was walking over to the boy who's back to towards the request board.

"Why don't you shut the hell up, and go bug someone else Nora!" The young man yelled.

He is Jean Pryde, He is also a 17 year old member of Wolves Pride, And also Nora's twin brother. He stands 5 foot 11 with short messy red hair and dark green eyes. He is wearing a red pull over shirt and with black pants. He has a slightly muscular build with a slender shaped body and the same skin tone as his sister. His white guild mark is hided under his shirt on his chest.

"Well as you can see No One is here yet! And why are you being loud so damn early in the morning?" Nora asked her brother as she was pinching the bridge of her nose.

He turned back to face the broad. "There is no good job request and we have not been getting any in a while! Why can't I go on an S class Mission! They get all the good stuff." He said as he face plated the board out of depression.

Nora only sighed at her brother. "You hardly make a good Mage let alone an S Class Mage." The comment started to heat up Jean who turned back to face his sister. "You want to say that to my face you Witch!?"

"Who the hell are you calling a witch, Golden Boy!" She yelled back. "You ya' heartless Harpy!"

"You wanna go you little Light Bright!" The shorter twin yelled.

They both made a fist and cupped it with their other hand at the same time as they stared each other down.

"Shadow/Light Make!" They said in unison but soon found themselves floating in mid air. "Ahhhh!" They both yelled freaking out.

"It's far to early for you two to being destroying my Guild Hall..." Came a voice who was under the two young Mages.

"Grandma put me down!" The twins yelled as they were floating higher away. The older woman just looked up at them.

This is The Guild Master of Wolves Pride, Sara J. Pryde. She is also the Grand Mother to the two mages who are floating away. She is a 62 year old Lady who is in surprisingly great shape, She has long red hair that reaches down to her back tied in a long braid, and the same Dark Green eyes which had a shape glare at the moment. She is wearing a dark gray button up shirt and pants with a long black coat over it with a white fur collar. Her arms are crossed over her chest at the moment.

She was using Telekinesis magic on the two to stop their fight. "Well you two stop acting like fools?" She asked them calmly.

"Me, He/She started it!" They yelled then glared at each other, this caused Sara to sigh lightly. The older woman held out her hand making it into a fist, she then held her thumb down, This caused the twins to drop to the wood floor with a great making them face plate.

"... We're sorry..." They both mumbled throw their face full of floor.

Master Sara was starting to make her way over to the door when the sound of the door opening got her attention. She turned to see a new face to her Den and she greeted it with a smile.

"Hello, Welcome to Wolves Pride, Are you here to Join or do you have a Request?"

**Well that's just the Intro welcoming you all to the Guild. I'm sorry it's not more detailed but that is for next chapters. Also I have only a few rules for your Submissions.**

**#1: No super over power characters.**

**#2: No Dragon Slayers or Demon Slayers. But I will take a few God Slayers.**

**#3: No connection to Canon Characters, If you met them before fine, but no big Connections.**

**#4: I want to see Original Magic, It's more fun to see your minds work.**

**#5: Just have fun with it! Thats the whole point of this.**

**OC Form**

Name:

Nickname (If any):

Age:

Gender:

Birthday:

**Appearance**

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Body:

Guild Mark Location and Color:

Others:

**Clothes**

Regular:

Formal:

Training:

Winter:

Sleep:

Swimwear:

**Personality**

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Favortie things:

Quirks:

Things they might say:

**Relationships (How do they act towards)**

What Type of Person they would fall for?:

Romance:

Friends:

Best Friends:

Acquaintances:

Rivals:

Family:

Strangers:

Enemies:

**Magic**

Name of Magic:

What does it do?:

Names of spells and what they do:

Weapons:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

**History**

Backstory (If they have one):

Family:

Friends:

Others:

**That's it, I hope I get a lot of OC's from all of you. And remember to have fun with it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The town of Jasper was a bright and color mining town, and one of the best mining town through out Earthland. The town itself was a nice sized town surrounded with mountains on all sides besides on the south side of town where the port lied. There were many mines around the area leaving a lot of jobs of the citizens of the town. Within the town lied many stores, forges and shops within the middle of the town, and within the middle of all that lies the worlds biggest Ruby, which is the size of a small house, The ruby is called The Life Ruby. Outside of the shopping district is the housing district mainly made up of houses or apartment complexes, There is also a main road that cut through a mountain for people to travel and a train station. And on the far western part of the town lies the guild hall of Wolves Pride, the towns local wizard guild and this is where our story starts.

"I could beat you any day of the week!" A male voice yelled out from within the guild. The guild now had many members inside it's stone and wooden walls. The layout of the guild hall was simple, with hardwood oak flooring and tables to match and gray stone walls. The bar near the back was pretty long able to fit about seven people at a time. On the left of the bar had a set of stairs which took you upstairs where the Master's office is and also has a few pool tables for the guild members to play on.

"And yet you haven't beaten me once Jean." A tan skinned man said to the red head, He had green hair and emerald green eyes and was wearing a black coat with red jeans and no shirt. Also in the center of his short was his dark green Guild Mark. He had his legs up on the table as he was sipping from his mug.

"That's because I was going easy on you Pedro." Jean said proudly with his arms crossed over his chest. "Isn't that right Nora?"

"You couldn't even beat your way out of a wet paper bag" Nora said with a smirk on her face, one thing Nora loved to do was upset her twin as his out burst never gets old... and it's easy "trust me I watched you try."

"That's a damn lie! And slander!" Jean cried slamming his fist on the table at his sister fibs. Someone walking over to the group got Jean's attention and he turned to the person.

"Kira! You think I'm stro-" Jean was interrupted with a foot connecting to his face, knocking him back onto the table laid out. Pedro couldn't hold back his laugh as the young red head was in front of him, as the person who kicked Jean stood near the table. It is a young girl standing around 5'5 with silver hair that is put into a pony tail. She is in a red flannel shirt and dark washed skinny jeans, under her open shirt was black shirt with the word 'Independent' across her chest spelled in white.

"Geez Kira you didn't have to ki-" Pedro also was cut off by the silver haired girls jump kick, knocking him backwards in his seat sending both him and the chair to the floor as the girl landed on Jean for a soft landing. Nora only sighed at the two boy's actions knowing they were wrong.

"Hello Akira." Nora said with a small smile on her face as Akira smiled back. Akira is a rather sweet girl who would hardly hurt a fly but she did have one thing that set her off and that was the nickname Kira, If you ever call her it she will give you a Akira Kick right into your life force.

"Hi Hi Nora! How are you today?" The cheerful girl asked as she hopped off of Jean and moved next to her self-proclaimed bestie, not that Nora mind, she enjoyed hanging out with Akira.

"I'm fine, you just made my day better by knocking those two morons out." Nora stood up and put her arm around Akira leading her away. "Lets go get something to eat, my treat." Which caused Akira to cheer, leaving behind the two corpses as none of the other guild members bother to help the two fallen Maker Mages.

[Every Pack Has An Alpha.]

A young man was sitting at the bar just shaking his head at what just took place. The man was wearing a nice pair of black slacks and a short black double breasted coat with a short sleeved white shirt, on his feet he was wearing a pair of black dress shoes and on his hands was a pair of black fingerless gloves. His hair was short and black and fell in front of his forehead. His skin is a nice shade of white with light blue eyes and a face that made him look like a prince. He sighed softly and turned back to face the bar to return to his drink. Unbeknownst to him one of his guildmates was walking up to him.

"Theo I have a mission for us, lets go." The female voice said to him.

The young man at the bar now known as Theo turned to see the person but was met with the face of a small pink cat sitting on a broom stick, she had a slight glare on her face.

"Tania, how many times must I tell you to not and try to boss me around." He said to the cat. She was wearing a small blue skirt with a red shirt and she was still starring at him with her big blue eyes. "I am a Prince, I'm the one who should be giving orders." He turned back around to finish his drink but found the cat in front of him again.

"Tania I don't have time for your mission." He said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I have to keep myself ready for my photo shoot with Magic Monthly in a few days."

"One, you promised to help me after I helped you get that photo shoot." She narrowed her eyes at him as she moved closer. "Two, It's not a hard mission so you don't have to worry about your pretty little face getting hurt." She then gripped him by his collar with her pew. "And three, don't try to my kindness for weakness, because I can make that photo shoot go horrible wrong... Got it?"

Theo just sat there looking at her as her nose was against his nose. "Yeah, yeah. But this mission just better be simple." She then released him and a big smile came onto her face. "Good then lets go partner."

"Hold on Cat, let me finish my drink." He said to her with a soft sigh. Theo hated then people bossed him around or worse, Blackmailed him.

"Sure you can take your time now." Tania said as she was looking around at the rest of the guild.

"You know you'll never get a boyfriend if you keep acting like that." Theo said as he took a sip from his cup. Tania pink fur turned slightly more pink on her cheek at the mention of her getting a boyfriend.

"Shut up I'm trying!" She turned her head away with her nose up. "And the way I act is not the problem, I'm an Angel. The problem is that there are no boy exceeds this far out and it's upsetting."

"Maybe you should look harder." He stood up and started to head out the guild with Tania following. "And when you found him, I'll help you catch his eyes."

"As if i'd need your help to get a man. I could get any man I wanted, there just happens to be none." She told him as she drifted off to the right to head home. "Now go get ready, The mission should only take a day or two."

Theo started to make his way him to get ready for the job. "Yeah, yeah princess. But if my face gets even one scar it's coming out of your fur."

**Well that's all for, Sorry it's short i'm trying to get back into the groove of writing so please bare with me. Also i'm sorry i'm late with this Ch but I know who you can blame... Mortal Kombat X. I had a game weekend with my friend over his house where we played and beat it then played more hehe. **

**Also I want you to know I need more OC's, I love all the OC's I have but I need more so I can have more connections with other OC's. So please send more, maybe even a Barmaid.**

**Anyways thats all for now and ill get the next one up soon. Love Ya Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I take a job for a lot of monsters in one area." A young lady said out loud, She only stands about 5'3 with shoulder length dark red hair, more of a maroon. She had a lovely slim body with curves and her skin was slightly tanned by the sun. Covering her body was a black shirt and shorts with covered up to her knees and elbows, over that was a dark red armored chest plate with the symbol of gods marked on the front, to go with the armor she wore a pair of plated gauntlets, elbow pads and knee pads. But the most noticeable part of her from all that was her golden eyes, Which she used to stare at all the Vulcans which had her out numbered. "And they give me a bunch of stupid monkeys!"

All the Vulcans were so happy to see any kind of woman at the moment but lucky them she's beautiful and right for the taking.

"Ohhh Woman! We love Woman!" The leader of the monkeys said as he clapped his hands together and his crew cheered. This only caused the shorter woman to sigh at the 7 and 8 foot tall beast.

"Yeah, yeah I love women too you don't see me bragging about it..." She said to them with a cold glare as this slightly confused the beast. The Vulcans slowly looked at each other then back to the woman only to find her missing, leaving them all shocked face as they only saw the dotted line of where she was.

"Hey Monkey Shit!" This caused the Vulcans to look to see the girl falling from the sky with her right leg high up glowing a blood red right over there leader. "Heads Up! **War Gods Shock Leg**!" She ax kicked the Vulcan in it's head sending his face right to the ground causing it to embedded into the ground with only it's legs sticking out.

The other Vulcans stood there horrified at what just happened to their leader as their faces turned white. "... Don't worry boys." She said to the monkeys getting them to look at her as she creaked her neck slightly. "Ill be gentle." This caused the monkeys to freak and run for their lifes.

The red head just stood there as she wanted the monkeys run, then a giant tick mark formed on her forehead. "GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT!" She ran after the beast she hated people who ran from fights. "DIE LIKE THE BEAST YOU ARE!"

(-_-)

"Onii-Chan I'm done with this book I need another." A young boy about 17 years old with light brown hair that reached down the back of his head and covered his left eye said to his older sister.

"Nae that's the forth book already, we have been on this train for two hours." His brown haired older sister responded to him. Her hair was the same color as his and reached her shoulders.

"Still that doesn't change the fact that I have nothing to read." He said to her as he handed her his book. She looked inside to see that he fixed a few of the grammar errors the book made, this caused the girl to sigh softly.

"Nae you must really stop writing in my books, they do cost money you know." She said in a soft tone of voice, she was not mad at him it just becomes harder to read a book with a lot of words crossed out and new ones written over top of them, or to see newly place punctuations in place of the old ones in red ink.

"Sorry Onii-chan but you know I can't stand mistakes in a book, I mean don't they even proof read it?"

"It's fine but I don't really need you to marking anymore books until I can buy new ones so you'll have to find another way to bind your time."

"Fine... Can we finish our match of chess Suta?" Nae asked his older sister.

"...I don't see why not I'm only two moves away from winning." She said with a soft smile on her face, It was better then him writing in more of her books.

"I don't see how Onii-chan, I have the advantage." He looked at with a I want to see this face.

"Remember not to underestimate me." She said with a soft smile. "Queen to B1."

The pair normally played mind chess with one another when a chess board was out of reach, it is really simple once you get used to remembering. Nae sat for a moment thinking. _"That's an odd spot to move her piece, Now I have to chance to replace my Queen."_

"Pawn to H2" He said to his sister who only just giggled. "What's so funny."

"Nothing Nae, I just got you in Checkmate." Is all she said still holding her smile. "Queen to B7 and Ta-da."

Nae was thinking about in his head for a moment and noticed his slip up, No... He was completely trapped any moved he made would have end in a checkmate.

"... I lose." He admitted defeated to his sister with his head lowered.

"Oh Otouto, There is no need to bow, I'm still just your Master at chess. But you are getting better." She Praised her younger sibling.

The trains started to slow to a stop as they had reached their destination at last, This caused Nae to look out the window and see the beautiful colored town, Suta on the other hand just closed her book and let out a small sigh. _"At last, a place where Nae and I can be safe, and where we don't have to worry about that useless Council. Hopefully you take us in, Wolves Pride." _Suta said in the privacy of her mind.

(-_-) (o_o)

Back in the forest we a pile of Vulcans and standing on top of them is a pissed off little mage from before. She was dusting off her hands as she stared at the pile bodies. "How does something so weak get a whole small village scared that they need me." She was speaking to herself as she had nothing to hide from the world so she normally spoke out loud. "Well whats done is done, Monkeys beats, Village safe, Time to get paid."

As she was about to walk away her ears picked up the sound of a faint cry of what sounded like a child and voice talking lightly, being already here she went to go see what was happening. Once she got close enough she peeked around a tree to find a little girl no older then 8 or 9 and an exceed.

"Mia... there's no need to cry... I'- I'll be okay." The small gray cat said with a few coughs en-between his words.

"But your bleeding!" She said as she was sobbing over the Exceed, she had a hands out over him and they where trying to glow white but they kept flickering out. "Why? Why can't I do it!? Please heal!"

As that was happening the redheaded mage made her way over to the two, on her way she saw that there was a few knocked out Vulcans, How could she let some get away was the main thing on her mind for a moment. Then she reached the pair who still didn't notice her, she looked down to see that the cat was bleeding from his head alittle and on his left arm but nothing that should kill him.

"Really?" Her voice caused the poor little girl to jump back in fear. she turned to look at the redhead, without even noticing she stood in a defensive way to protect the small cat. "That's hardly a minor wound, quit your sobbing."

"W-w-w-who are you?!" Mia asked the new foe facing her down, She was really hoping that the woman was a friend.

"Me, I'm Morrigan Wrathblade, The Goddess of War herself." Morrigan introduced herself to the kid in front of her with a smile. She now had a good look at Mia, she saw that Mia was wearing a pink romper which was a weird shirt and shorts combo, highly unfit for battle but Morrigan was going to let it slide. She also had on brown boots which where cute and on her head she had a white hairband with cat ears on top of of her already short white hair. "Now how are you and calm yourself; if I wanted to hurt you, you'd be hurt."

"... I-Im Mia and this I-is F-fury" Mia was having a bit of trouble getting the words out and holding back her tears. Morrigan looked behind the little girl to see that the cat has passed out. She just can't leave a little girl and cat out in the forest.

"Where are your parents?" Morrigan asked and Mia only shook her head to the question.

"I never had parents but my grandparents took me in and took care of me, but then the monkeys attacked and they got me to safety." Mia told her.

"..." She was thinking what the leader of the Village told her. "Was your grandparents last name Ross?"

Mia looked up at her with her eyes widen and nodded. "Yes how did you know?"

"Their dead, two of the few people who died during the attack." And at that Mia hopes where crushed by the woman in front of her and she could feel the tears about to rocket out of her, but she then felt a hand on top of her head and made her look up, Mia's blue eyes met Morrigan's cold gold eyes.

"Before you start crying just know that their souls can rest in piece as their last wish was for you to be safe and it has been granted; And they where also avenged by me. They were true warriors and died a great and honorable death and will live on forever within you."

Mia with small tears flowing down her eyes only could nod to what Morrigan said.

"Do you have anywhere you could go?" Mia shook her head as Morrigan released her.

"Then that makes you a stray, and every stray needs to find itself a pack." Morrigan held her hand out for Mia to take. "Come with me Mia my pack is always willing to take in strays and treat them like family. Plus we need to get your little friend healed up."

Mia didn't know what to think, everything was happening so fast and she wasn't sure what to do but so found that her body already made her choice as she found her hand in Morrigans hand.

"Good, Now get your friend and lets leave, I'm sick of being in this forest and I want my money."

Mia nodded as she picked up Fury into her small arms and cradled the cat as she ran after Morrigan who was already walking away.

^(-_-)^

**And thats the end of this CH, Sorry it took long to Update, I was slightly busy with work and then I went and hurt my leg so I can't walk much but that also means I can type more yay, but now I can't go see the Avengers Boo. Also when was y'all going to tell me I forgot to put the names of all the wonderful people who submitted Ocs?! Now I just look silly. Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you Y'all liked it. Oh also No more OC's for now i'm overloaded with them :3**

Morrigan is by Derekjay2000

Mia and Fury is by ScarletClaw

Nae and Suta is by ThePersonOfNothing

Pedro is by ThePrinceOfLight

Akira is by Perseusjackson101

**And with that I am done and i'll see you all next Ch Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Walking through the Jasper Town heading towards the Wolves Pride guild hall was a redheaded girl who looked to be 17, Her red locks were tied in a twintail fashion and reached slightly past her shoulders with her bangs almost covering her bright purple eyes. She was looking at the town with a bit of awe, she had heard stories of the town from her father who was a former mage of Wolves Pride. Her name was Scarlet Collins.

"_Geez it took me a while but I made it at last, The Guild my father was in." _The redheaded girl said in her mind as she made it to the front door of the gray building. She looked at the big wooden doors it was slightly cracked up and she could hear voices on the other side which meant someone was home. She pushed open the door only to be met something metal hitting her on top of her head. "What the hell it didn't work!" Was all Scarlet heard as she was looking down at her feet, She saw a bucket and a puddle of water there.

"What the hell Isa, you could've hurt someone!" A male voice was now heard. Scarlet looked up to see a black haired girl around her height and age, and a tall male who had to be over 6 foot.

"Calm down Goggle Head, I did everything you said so this is on you." The black haired said to the taller boy as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him. Looking closer at the two she could see that the girl was wearing a red shirt with black pants and a black vest over the shirt, she also had on black boot and fingerless gloves.

"If you did then where is the rope I told you to tie to the bottom?!" Scarlet just stood there not really to sure what just happen, But she did know one thing, She. Was. Pissed.

"Oh... right... I knew I was forgetting something." She sweat dropped slightly and rubbed the back of her head as she realized her mistake. The girl known as Isa turned to Scarlet and was about to say something but with met with the redheads fist to her face sending her falling back. Isadore slowed to a stopped and rubbed her jaw, this got the guilds full attention. "Oh, So that's how it's going to be, Come in here picking a fight!"

"Technically you did start with her by dropping a bucket on her..." The Goggle wearing guy was about to say but was interrupted by a loud "Not Now Jack!" from Isa.

"Me picking a fight, You're the idiot who dropped a bucket on me!" Scarlet yelled back out the black hair girl.

"I'm the Idiot, you're the one who fell for the oldest trick in the book, Red.!"

"Because I didn't think someone was stupid enough to try it at a guild hall, Crow!"

"That's It!" Isa yelled as she reached over her shoulder and pulled her Katana out of it's sheath and rushed at Scarlet. Once Isa started moving Scarlet glowed for a moment re-quipping into one of her modes. "**Fighter ****Change****: ****Ninja Mode!**" Her clothes turned into a black silk mini yukata with a red sash tying it all together and two short Katana appeared in her hands as the two clashed feeling the air with the sound of metal.

"Place your bets." Sitting behind a bidding table was none other then Master Sara herself taking the bets from the other members. "Who will win The RedHeaded Fighter or Our Very Own Fire Fox? Place those bets before it's to late."

The two stood at a stalemate as they glared into each other eyes but something that the master said got her attention. "Fire Fox?" And with those words Isadore's blade was let on fire a raging blue fire and not only her blade but also her hair, Isadore stepped back and made more attempted strikes at the redheaded ninja, each one was blocked by her until the reached another stalemate, Scarlet was then able to push her back and then went for a strike of her own with Isa blocked leaving herself open on her right which Scarlet used to make another strike. "**Fire Sneak." **Scarlet blade connected with a cloud of black smoke of Isa disappeared, Scarlet stood still trying to found her. She quickly moved both her blades to protect her back and again the room was filled with the sound of steel smacking together.

"Wow you're fast, But dressed a little... skimpy for a ninja." Isadore said to her opponent. Scarlet felt the weight of her foe disappear as a blue fox that looked to be on fire are past her then it exploded into a black cloud of smoke as Isa come out of it with a strike ready but was met with Scarlet in a knew outfit she was in gray cargo pants with black boots and a red crop top and her long hair was hidden under her red beret but worse of all she had a shotgun in her hands.

"... Crap." Was Isadore's last words before Scarlet shot a round in her chest knocking her back onto the tables, she knocked the wind out of her leaving Scarlet as the winner and most of the guild groining.

"Ha that's what happens when you don't believe in the underdog." Sara said to the guild as most of the bets was for Isa. Only Sara, Jean, Pedro and Nora placed bets for Scarlet.

"Hey if Masters going to bet on the underdog might aswell follow right." Pedro said with a nice sized smile on his face as he was getting his cut of the earnings. Jean and Nora joined him as Sara made her way over to Scarlet.

"That was nicely done Scarlet, So what brings you to my little guild?" Sara asked the young woman as her clothes turned back to normal.

"I've come looking for th... How did you know my name?" She asked her with a confused looked as her name was never said to anyone.

"As the Alpha I remember all those who was in my pack even the pups." She looked down at Scarlet with her normal glare but this time it had more warmth in her eyes. "You might not remember me but I remember you, even watched you play with my grand children over there." She pointed out Jean and Nora to her was have already started arguing with each other and Pedro just laughing at the two.

"It's been about 15 years since your father left my guild and took you with him. When I heard of his passing I came to see if you wanted to come join the but you was nowhere to be found, But I knew you would show up sooner or later and here you are."

"So you're Guild Master Sara?" She was conforming and was answered with a nod. "Then make me apart of your guild." Sara just looked down at the girl.

"You come in and beat one of my members, then you make a demand to join my guild?" Scarlet only stared back at her and nodded slowly, this only caused Sara to chuckle slightly. "You'll fit right in around here. But I can't let you join a family that you're already apart of."

Scarlet looked up with a smile on her face. "Now go get your guildmark Runt. Go talk to Winter she's are barmaid." She nodded as Sara always away to go back to her spot.

"Dad I made, back to a family." Scarlet said to herself as she held her necklace on her hand smiling at it.

{o-o}

Inside of a building not far from a small town lived a Dark Guild trying to make a name for themselves, sadly for them they were currently being paid a visit by one of Wolves Pride S Class Mages.

"Cal, Are you sure you don't want to partake in this battle?" A large light blue haired man asked his friend who was sitting down at the front door of the dark guild. The was dressed sharp in a white with black pinstrip dress shirt that was tucked into his pants, the sleeves were rolled up nice and neat, his pants were a nice shade of orange with black suspenders holding them up and black dress shoes. In his right hand was his weapon 'Coronet' which is a broadsword with a six barrel chamber on the hilt. Each chamber had its own color, Red, Yellow, Violet, Blue, White and Black, at the moment it was on red. The man was surrounded by about 10 to 20 members of this guild but they had the look of fear on their faces as the man towered over all of them standing at 6'7.

"No Ibias, I'm perfectly fine watching, Also my Violin needs to be tuned a bit." Said the man blocking the exit to the guild. He was dressed just as shape as Ibias as he was wearing a nice gray tweed jacket over his white dress shirt and black tie which was tucked into his gray cord pants and black shoes on his feet. On his face was a black framed eye glasses and in his hands was a Violin that he was carefully tuning to perfection.

"Also remember it is rude to talk to other whiles you are in the middle of a fight." Cal said to his towering friend who only turned to him with a shocked expression. "It is?!"

Callahan only nodded to answer as he looked up at his friend. "Yes, It shows that you are not focusing on you opponent, and/or you believe they are two weak for you full attention." He explained as he tried his violin but it still sounded a bit off to him. "Not that I have a problem with it, as they are being rude by trying to overwhelm you with numbers which might I add, wont work."

Yells then filled the air as one of them was brave enough to try and attack which got others to follow his lead... Sadly they shared the same fate as Ibias swung his sword at the first one knocking him back into the others sending them fly back and through the wall behind them.

"It's rude to interrupt people as they are talking!" Ibias shouted. "You're being rude by not paying attention."

Ibias was a bit busy in combat to answer as he was swinging his sword to block and push back on coming attacks, with every swing he would take down 2 to 3 members either knocking them out or pushing them back. Soon with the dark guild losing so many member it's master soon showed himself.

"Enough of this!" The tall white skinned person said as he kicked down the door. "Do you know who you're dealing with. We are Blood Angels the worse dark guild in those parts!" As he was ranting the faint sound of a Violin could be heard. "You dumb little mutts from you stupid legal guild can take us down you have another thing coming!"

The other members of the dark guild was rallying behind their master with him now here they had nothing to fear but the sound of the violin was starting to pick up.

"Now me and my boys are about to show you that we mean... What the bloody hell is the good awful sound!" The master yelled as he got annoyed.

"I don't know boss, but I kind of like it, It's peaceful." One of his minions said.

"Not for long, **Flashing Expressivio.**" Cal said as a magic circle appeared under the dark guild members and a pillar of light shoot up out of it engulfing them all as he kept playing from his chair. As soon as he hit his last note the pillar stopped and all the members were completely knocked out and fell to the ground.

One still had enough energy to say one last thing. "I take it back... It was Painful...Bleh."

"That was amazing Cal, you are one powerful S class." Ibias said as he walked over to his friend who stood up at last and put his violin into it's case.

"Thank you for the compliment but you did do most of the work, All's I did was finish them off." He responded as they left the guild to make their way back to town and get their reward, oh and to called the rune knights to do their job for once.

"So tell me how the Ranking system works in the guild." Ibias asked Cal.

"Oh yes, I do forget you are still new, what has it been 3 months now?" Ibias answered with a small nod and a grunt. Cal rubbed his hand through his long black slick back hair.

"Well it's works like a Pack of Wolves, We have our Alpha Master Sara, Then we have our 5 S Class Mages, I being one of them. Then we have the rest of the guild. Any member may challenge an S Class member but only on Guild Grounds so the fights are fair, If you lose you are not allowed to challenge anyone for 60 days and the person who was challenged is safe for 7 days to rest and rebuild their strength."

"Ohh to stop people from just challenging them in a row until they trier out and lose like that." Ibias wanted to conform.

"Mhm, as for S Class Mages, they can challenge Master Sara for her spot as Alpha only problem there is No one is foolish enough to attempt that."

"Wow is she that powerful? I've never seen her in action before."

"Let's just say she didn't become Master by the one before her stepping down." He looked up at his tall friend as he spoke to see a slightly shocked expression on his face.

"But I heard that her father was the first guild master." He wanted to conform that she beat her own father in combat.

"And know she's the second and she has been Master for a while now."

"I've met Mister Wulf when he came to visit about a month ago, Just the aura off the man was crazy."

"And know you see why no one wants to fight with Master Sara, Only one dumb enough to try was Morrigan." Callahan said with a sigh.

"How did that go?"

"Master Sara is still The Master." Cal gave the simple answer.

"So what if the Master steps down or one of the S Class?"

"Well for the Master it's simple, They all fight to see who will take the spot. S Class though... It gets messy Anyone is able to partake in the battle until one is crowned by defeating as many other members who want's the spot, It's not about being last one standing it's about taking down as many as you can, It's just a bonus if you are Last Man Standing."

"Woah, has it happened before?" He asked his S Class friend. "Yes, only once about two years ago It was also the day Morrigan join and became S Class, and the day right after that she lost to Master Sara."

"What about the other S Class? I haven't met all of you." He asked.

"Well theirs Me, Morrigan, The Twins Mom..."

^(o-o)^ Don't Shoot!)

Back within Wolves Pride two more new members have shown up to the guild hall after the fight between Scarlet and Isadore. Suta and Nae where sitting at a table looking at their new guild marks, Well Nae was as Suta got hers on the side of her neck so it could always be seen.

"So how are you two liking the guild hall?" The siblings turned to see Jean talking to them. "Oh I'm Jean by the way, Jean Pryde."

"Suta and this is Nae." Suta introduced her and her brother to the young man he looked to be her brothers age. "It's really nice here and it seems so peaceful."

"It does get peaceful around this time but normally during mid day it gets a bit crazy." Jean said to her before he felt someone put their arm around him.

"Flirting with the new girl Jean?" Pedro asked his best friend with a big ol grin on his face this caused Jean to blush red. "Shut up and No! I wanted to say hi to the new members, we haven't had one in months."

"Sure sure, Hello there I'm Pedro Hawkeye, best Maker Mage in the land and may I ask your name beautiful?" He asked with a wink and a smile which caused Suta to roll her eyes.

"Oh now looks who's flirting." Jean retorted to his friend.

"Hey I have no shame in admitting it." He then patted Jean hard on his back. "Unlike some people."

"Ahh Dick!" He rubbed his back lightly and turned to face him. "Dude that freaking hurt!"

"Please that was a love tap." He said with a smirk, this just pissed Jean off more who then cupped his fist.

"**Light Make Cannon!**" A cannon made of pure yellow light appeared and fired a beam of energy at Pedro who moved out of the beams path. The beam shoot right in front of Nora who was talking to Scarlet and Akira then hit the wall breaking.

The beam didn't faze her like it did Akira who jumped back slightly, Nora slowly turned her head and looked at her brother who was holding his hands up in defense.

"**Shadow Make Wolf Pack!**" Nora yelled as she cupped her first and released a pack of 7 fully black wolfs with red eyes at her brother.

"Crap! **Light Make Wolf Pack!**" He summoned his own pack of yellow wolfs with blue eyes to counter his sisters.

As the wolfs attacked each other Nora attacked her brother with her **Shadow Make Sword**, As Jean was being the best to dodge her attacks the sound of a door slamming open could be heard. "Where is that redheaded newbie! I want a Rematch!" Isadore yelled as she finally woke up from her nap.

"Great now I have to find a place to stay and deal with her." Scarlet said as she was walking towards Isa who changed at her sword. Soon fights where happening through out the whole guild, with only a few people not fighting.

"You know Nae, if you wanted to join in I wouldn't mind." Suta asked her brother who just shook his head no as he wasn't used to the people here yet.

"Hi, you two must be new." They both turned to see Akira sitting down on the other side of the table.

"Yes I'm.." Suta was cut off by Akira "You're Suta and Nae Bureka."

"How did you.." She was cut off again. "Oops sorry I read your mind by mistake, It happen when it's hard to hear. I'm Sorry."

"It... It's okay I guess, you didn't mean to right." She asked.

"Yeah, it happens by mistake.. the guild is pretty much used to it."

"... What else can you do Umm." Nae asked the unknown girl.

"Akira Mizu. It's nice to meet you Nae."

"Hey Kira! You should join in the Fu..." Pedro shouted but was seen met with an Akira Drop Kick to the face sending him back into the mush pit of guild members.

Sara was on the second fall watching then a nice size grin appeared on her face as she knew they were in for it, The doors to the guild hall busted open revealing the Short Redheaded Goddess of War with a little girl and a cat behind. Morrigan had a smile on her face as her eyes glowed red. Everyone was frozen in place as she took only one step into the building.

"No... Please don't stop by my account... Let the Battle Rejoice." She jumped into the mash pit with full force as the guild filled with yells of both fear and joy.

(^.^)

**And thats the end for this one. Well my leg is feeling better which means back to work for me.**

**I also wanted to thank everyone for the Reviews, Their one of the things that push me to do more and makes me happy knowing you guys like my story.**

**Also I'm getting back into the groove of making them longer soo yay for that anyways I believe I'm almost done showing off the characters I was sent. I love all them and I can't wait to give them missions and I guess make teams with them and stuff.**

Scarlet by Princessatj

Isadore by KyuubiKR8

Jack by pokemonking0924

Callahan by GentlemanLinley

Ibias by Condor-K

**I'm out until next time. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

With in the guild the day following the brawl many of the members was sitting down with their normal groups just talking, The guild was pretty much filled with all it's members besides a few who where still out. Sara was standing on the 2nd level of the guild hall watching her pack, She had her normal glare on her face as she watched them. She then noticed a person coming up behind her and she knew who it was.

"Mother is something wrong?" Said a sweet female voice, Sara turned to see the girl, she had long green hair that reached her mid-back and light green eyes. She was wearing gray mini skirt and a black and gray tank top with a zipper on the front covered her large chest that put most of the other girls to shame. Her name was DeWinter Pryde, She is Sara's daughter but not by blood, She was saved and taken in by Sara many years ago.

"Nothing DeWinter, I'm just watching over my pack." Sara said to her as she looked back over the railing.

"Big Brother is coming back today, Do you think Big Sister will be with him?" Winter asked as she looked over the railing with her mother, she smiled at how lively the guild was today with all the new members, their was even a new kitty. Winter always loved cats but sadly her mother was more of a dog person. "I'm sure Nora and Jean miss her, as do I."

"Please, Your sister-in-law forgets she has children half the time." Sara rolled her eyes. "I really don't see what James see's in the woman."

"Mother that's not nice, Melissa is really sweet and she loves all of us." Winter defend her older sister in law.

"Don't you have a Bar to manage DeWinter?"

"Oh no I forgot, I left Pedro by himself!" She yelp as she ran towards the steps to get back down to the bar. This caused Sara to sigh softly at how forgetful her children are.

Winter was running down the steps until she tripped over her own feet as she was a really clusmy girl, She let out a small eep as she closed her eyes waiting for impact but found herself landing on something soft.

"You really should be more careful on the stairs DeWinter." Winter slowly opened her eyes to see her best friends dark red eyes. "You could really hurt yourself."

"Oh Thanks Morrigan." She said as she picked herself up from Morrigan's arms. "I so how was your trip?"

"Pathetic, Time Wasting, Disappointing, And many foul things I do not wish to say in front of children." The red headed goddess said to the slightly taller mint haired girl.

"Children?" Winter said with a hint of confusion, Morrigan answered her by stepping to the said revealing Mia hiding behind her with Fury not to far behind, He was looking around the guild as this would be the first time he was ever apart of one.

"Oh, Hello Mia it's good to see up and about, How are you feeling?" Winter asked as her bent over slightly so she was eye level with the girl. Mia didn't know what to say and could only hide behind Morrigan.

"She has been attached to my hip ever since she woke up." Morrigan sighed. "Get from behind me and say Hello, She is your guild mate now and this is no place to be shy." Before Mia could say a word she was pulled into a hug by winter putting her cheek to cheek with the green haired girl.

"Morrigan you're being mean." She sent a glare at the her best friend. "Theres no need to rush the poor girl, let her open up on her own time."

"And you are spoiling her as you do the rest of the guild."

"You never seem to mind when I spoil you." Winter retored to Morrigan who just sat down at the bar. "That's because I earned the right to be spoiled, I am a goddess after all."

Winter could only roll her eyes and let out a slight giggle, she then turned her attention back to Mia. "So Mia do you need a place to stay?"

"Y-yes, The master said I need a place to stay and had to carry my own weight if I wished to stay." This only caused Winter to sigh, even on a child her mother was tough on them.

"Well you seem to take a liking to Morrigan." Winter started to say as she walked around to the back of the bar and stood near Pedro who was giving her some help. "So how about you come live with us?"

"What you'll let a rookie just come in live with ya', maybe I should become a rookie again." Pedro said with a sly smile on his face.

"Remove all thoughts from your brain before I remove them with force." Morrigan said coldly as it looked like she was waiting for something, at the same time Mia climbed up so she was sitting at the bar also with Fury who was sitting on the counter.

"So what do you say Mia? Would you like to live with me and Morrigan?" Winter asked as she started to fix a drink.

"Of course that if you don't mind taking me." She said a bit timidly.

"Of course we don't, we have more then enough space and I always wanted a cat in our house." Winter said with the biggest smile on her face.

"You dare speak for the both of us?" Morrigan said with a slight glare on her face as she didn't have a say with the child living with her.

Winter just looked back at Morrigan for a moment before saying "Well if you're going to be like that, I guess I have to keep this Strawberry Milkshake and Apple Pie from you."

Morrigan slammed her hand on the bar counter standing up. "You dare Black Mail me!" She yelled towards the barmaid who paid her no mind on her way to the trashcan. "DeWinter Pryde, You wouldn't dare..." Bullets were sweating down Morrigan's face as Winter slowly reached the trashcan playing this game of chicken, Morrigan was trying her hardest not to lose, Winter put her foot on the peddle to open the led to the trash until she heard something hit the counter. Winter turned to see Morrigan face down on the counter with Mia and Fury just looking at her as Pedro laughed, she softly mumbled something.

"What was that Morri?" "... I said she and the cat can stay." Morrigan then lifted her head slightly. "Now can I please have my order."

Winter sit the food on the counter in front of her with a smile on her face as she won. "Of course."

"But she's going to have to help around the house and with bills." Morrigan added as she took her treats and started to eat them slowly.

"Of course I'll help I wouldn't want to be a burden. Right Fury." "Right, Me and Mia will do all we can to help." Fury added to Mia's statement.

"Oh cool this cat talks too." Pedro said as he looked down at the dark gray cat.

Fury turned to him and started to talk to the taller mage.

"So Morrigan why not take Mia with you on your next mission now that she lives with us." Winter said to the eating war goddess.

"Absolutely Not." Morrigan said with a harsh tone as she took a bite of her pie. "Or have you forgotten I'm an S Class Mage and I only take S Class Missions."

"Hmm Maybe you could..." "I'm going to stop you right there DeWinter, I have never and will never take any mission under S Class, It would be a waste of time and nothing you say or do will change that."

Winter just looked at her and sighed softly as she knew Morrigan was not lying, ever since she became a member she became S Class right away and has only went on S Class Missions even with the rule of new members must go with a team for safety reasons and to learn teamwork. It also wouldn't be right for Mia to go on a dangerous mission at a young age, it was a silly idea to even start with.

"It's okay Ms. DeWinter, I'll be able to hold my own on a mission." Mia said to her with confidence on her face. "Me and Fury make a great team!"

Winter smiled at the little girl. Once she got over her shyness she becomes a cocky little devil. "Even if that's true which I believe it is, we have a rule that new members have to go on their first few missions with members who been here for a while. So we have to find you someone to shadow."

Winter slowly looked around the guild seeing that most of the members of their guild sitting around chatting with each other, there won't to many members to the guild but there was enough to keep the place alive. As she looked around more she spotted her favorite niece talking to Akira. "Ohhh Nora!"

This got the red heads attention and she walked over with Akira not to far behind. "What's up Winter?" Nora asked her aunt.

"How's my Favorit..." "You have nothing on me so black mail won't work Aunty Dear."

"... Oh Morrigan, Do you want to know who At..." Winter soon found her mouth covered her Nora's hand. "What can I do for my Favorite Aunt..." She said with a big fake grin on her face as Morrigan was looking over at the two as her name was called.

Winter removed Nora's hand and smiled at her. "Nothing really, I just someone for Mia here to shadow for a few missions."

"And why not Jean?" "Because Jean would've said yes anyway and wheres the fun in that?" The two was locked in a glare off before Nora dropped her head losing once again. "Geez you're worse then Grand-mom at times."

"Hey, I am an Angel." Winter said with a small as everyone around her got a slight chill from the devil, well beside Morrigan who was more into her pie.

"Well I think it's a fun idea, and it would be nice to have more people on our team don't you think Nora?" Akira said to Nora as she was happy to see the young girl joining them.

"What am I not good enough?" She looked back at Akira teasing. "What no I didn't mean it like that. I just, I mean.. umm." Nora couldn't help but laugh at her friend. "Stop being mean!"

(-_-)+ + + ^(x-x)^ I'm Hit!)

Scarlet was standing in front of the request broad trying to find a mission she could do but the real problem on her mind was to find someone to do with mission with her as Sara told her she had to do her first three missions with a member who been here for a while, which came with the problem that she didn't know anyone here!

She had her headphones on her ears as she was listening to one of her favorite bands as she looked all over the broad. _"Hmm, Bodyguard need, __5__0,000 __Jewels. That's pretty good." _As she reached to grab it her hand run into someone hand who was reaching for the same job. She turned to see who's hand she touched and her red eyes met someones apple green eyes.

"Oh sorry, you can take the job if you want it." The red headed boy said to her as he went back to looking at the broad.

"No it's fine, You're Jean right, The Master's Grandson?"

"Yep, And your one of the new members. I didn't catch your name." He said to her without turning away from the broad. "I'm Scarlet Collins, It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." He turned to face her but noticed she was highly to close to his face causeing his cheeks to turn red. "Uhhh.. Is there something on my face?"

"Noo... I just like your eyes, Their a nice shade of green." Jean backed up slightly to get a bit of his personal space back. "Thanks.. I like your.. Necklace." He said back trying to be nice.

"Thank you it was a gift from my father." She said with a small smile as she took it in her hand.

"So wait because you're new that means you can't go on the mission by yourself, If you want I could go with you, I'm not doing anything for the next few days." Jean offered as it seemed like a good idea, they did both for the mission at the same time.

"Hmm, I did need to go with someone and you seem nicer then your sister." "About 100 percent nicer, Nora is just a walking headache." Jean agreed with his new found friend until he felt something hit him in the back of the head. Scarlet watched as Jean held the back of his head in pain and he had a comical tear on his eye.

Jean turned back to see who throw it and he could tell it was Nora by Pedro ratting her out with points. "What the hell Nora!" "I just had a feeling you was talking about me in a bad way."

"So you throw a mug at me! Because you had a feeling!?" He yelled at his sister.

"Well am I wrong?" "Of course you're in the wrong you soulless witch!"

"Now now, That's no way to talk to your sister, Jean." The new voice got the guilds attention as they saw a man standing by the front door with a camera around his neck and a smile on his face, He was a taller man with short messy red hair and green eyes. He was wearing a plain gray button up shirt and black office pants and plain black shoe.

"Dad!" The twins yelled out at the same time as they ran over to him as the guild cheered, "James!"

"Yo, How's everyone been?" He put up a piece sign with his fingers.

"Dad, How was your trip? Is Mom with you?" Nora asked her father.

"Hello Sweetie. My trip with fine and I got some really good pictures, As for your mother she's still off doing her own thing."

"Did you get us something Dad?" Jean asked him. "Of course, but you gotta wait till later to get them." James said with a smile as he made his way to the bar.

"Big Brother, Welcome Home!" Winter said to her older sibling.

"How's my Baby Sister been? I see you took care of the twins." He placed his hand on top of her head messing it up.

"Brother stop that, You're messing up my hair!" Winter removed his hand and started to fix her hair.

"It's good to see you back home My Child." Sara said as she walked up behind her son who turned and give her a big hug.

"Hey Ma, Looks like the guild has grown from the last time I came, So you know what that means."

Most of the guild Cheered "Group Photo!" As some of the newer members where confused.

"Cal whats so cool about a group photo?" Ibias asked Callahan who seemed slightly excited for the group photo.

"Well Mr. Pryde is the Editor and Chief at Magic Monthly Magazine, So anytime he shows up he wants to take a group photo of all the members and the really lucky ones get to go back with him for a photo shoot and interview for next months issue." He explained. "Plus it's nice to see him, A lot of the members here lost their family and some never had them to start with so a lot people see Mr. Pryde as a father figure and he see's us all as his children same goes for Master Sara, They pretty much welcomed all of us into their family."

"I see, That's really nice of all them."

"So is everyone ready for the group photo?" James asked but didn't get an answer as the door burst open revealing Theo walking in with his hand over his right eye and Tania following close behind on her broom.

"I said I'm sorry!" She said to the handsome lad.

"You're going to be sorry if I can't fix this before James get's here."

"It's not that bad alittle make up and good to go."

"I don't wear make up Cat, I swear I will blow you to the moon if you don't fix this problem!"

"Look it can't get any worse now can it?" Tania said with an eye roll as the boy was upset over nothing.

"Now Tania what have I told you about Jinxing things?" Theo and Tania both heard to voice and came face to face with James who was waving at them with his camera in hand.

"... One Cat to the Moon!" Theo yelled as he pulled a few coins he held in-between his fingers as his hand glowed purple.

"Now hold on Theo, It can't be all that bad and it's not like the Photo is happening right now. So no need to get hasty." James said to him with his hands up trying to defuse what was happening, if it was up Master Sara she'd let them fight it out. "Now here lets take a look at your eye.

Theo sighed lightly as he removed his hand from his eye to show a badly blacked eye. The guild stared from a small moment before most of the members busting out laughing.

"Damn I mean that's not that bad. What happen?" James asked.

"That stupid Cat said it would a simple mission but then we got attacked."

"I didn't think bandits would try to rob a library." Tania said in her defesen.

"Anyways I'm sure we can fix your problem before we head off to the studio. Okay?" James reassured him.

"Fine but if we can't she will be the first Cat in space." Theo said with a sigh.

"Good now everyone Group photo!" James said to everyone as they all got into a big group, some of them still not to sure about this.

James got the camera set up and aimed at all of them, He saw everyone with one big smile besides a few members like Theo who's head with slightly turned to cover his eye and then he Snapped the Photo.

(v.v) Sorry)

**Well thats the end of this CH, sorry it took long to come out and it's a bit shorter then what it normally was but I lost progress 3 times and I just got tired of trying to re-type it soo... yeah. But next Ch you'll get everything you missed and some. And I know a few characters still have not been shown i'm just trying to find the right time to sneak them in and also next Ch we will get some missions, Some more teams and maybe just maybe a fight for S Class.**

**Also keep up the reviews and Pm's they are mainly what keeps me typing this is knowing y'all want more. Also someone said that they would like to play games with me which I think is cool so if you got an Xbox 360 or an Xbone Friend me GORENOVA, I get on there often.**

**Well thats it and remember Review, tell me what i'm doing right and wrong, what you'd liked or didn't, Anything you want to tell me, just tell me. I'm always open minded to ideas.**

**BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Not long after James took the group photo the guild slowly started to get back to normal, Isadore and Jack was sitting at their normal table talking, Nora and Akira was talking to Mia and showing her around the guild after she helped healed Theo's eye and face, Fury followed close behind Mia as he had a weird feeling someone is watching him but he couldn't find what was giving him the feeling.

"Fury what's wrong, You're not normally this close." Mia asked her little friend who was covering his ears and had a scared look on his face.

"I don't know but I feel like someone is watching me." He said as he kept looking around.

Completely on the other side of the guild there was Theo who was checking his face and Tania was floating on her broom, She was just high enough to stalk her prey but could not be seen.

"Who is that Handsome guy?" Tania asked no one but she did get an answer. "He's name is Theo and he has gotten his face back to perfection."

Theo was looking in a mirror looking at the work that Mia did for him, He was glad to have a new guild member who was useful to something, Like keeping the Prince young, She'd make a good subject.

"Not you, That Exceed over their." She said with small hearts in her eyes as she was in love.

"Oh I believe Mia said his name was Fury, I think they are friends or something." He answered the female cat.

"Should I go say hi, I think I should go say hi, But I don't want to come off to strong, What if he likes strong women, You think I should go say hi?" She was saying as she was in Theo's face only getting close.

"Feline please back away." He said to her as he put his finger on her nose pushing her back. "I could care a lot less to what you do."

"Theo please, Help me!" She asked putting on a sad face with her big eyes.

"... No." He simply said as he went back to his mirror. "Be lucky I even speak to you after what just happen."

"Theo please! I'll do anything!" Theo sat there for a moment.

"Anything?" Tania nodded to answer him. "... Fine, You will owe me one favor for this info I'm about to give you."

"Only if I think it's useful Info, You know I hate being tricked." Tania said with a glare.

"When have I ever lied about anything, I have no need to lie when I don't care for what people think." He said as a matter of fact.

"... Fine, What is it?" She asked her kind of friend.

"I hear that The boy cat and the little Neko girl is going with The Shadow Witch and the Mind Reader."

"Hmm, A mission with Nora and Akira." Tania was thinking of a plan. "Nora is not that stupid and Akira might read my mind and find out what i'm really up too.. I don't know Mia all that well." She slowly turned to Theo to ask what she should do to get on the mission. "Theo I should I play th...!" She saw Theo talking to Nora and pointing over Herself and Nora was just nodding her and shrugged her shoulders slightly.

Theo walked back over to her. "What did you do!"

"You was taking to long so I went over to Shadow Witch and told her that you wanted to join the mission so you could get close to the Cat, She said that she had enough people so I told her that you'd do it for only ten percent of the cut cause it was for love. She quickly agreed." Tania mouth was dropped. "You're welcome and you owe me a favor that I will cash in at a little date." He stood up and started to walk away. "Now I need to get ready for my Photo Shoot whenever James is ready. Good Luck Feline."

Tania just floated there on her broom with her mouth still opened as Cal walked past to see her mouth open still in shock. He lifted her mouth close for her. "Careful Tania dear, you'll catch flies like that." And he just went on his way.

^(=^-^=)^ MEOW)

Isadore was sitting at her normal table with Jack who was just leaning back in his seat, They where both bored of their minds but something was on Isadore's brain. Scarlet, The damn newbie beat her twice in one day! The first one was a cheap shot as she didn't have time to move as she was still coming out her Fire Sneak and the red headed cheater pulled out a shotgun, In a bloody sword fight! The next time was because Pedro came flying in out of nowhere and she had to dodge him which left her wide up for another shotgun shot.

"I will get the red headed cheater back." Isa said outloud with a groin.

"Sounds like you're just a sore loser Isa." Jack said with a smug look on his face. "Shut it Goggle-head! No one asked you anyway."

It grow quite between the with only the sound of the guild in the background talking and the loud sound of Isa tapping her fingers on the table. "I'm Bored!" Isa yelled. "Jack go pick us a mission!"

"How about you go pick us a mission." He said back to her as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Because I'm this team's leader!" She tried to say with a commanding voice.

"But I'm the S Class Mage." He said back with a smile. "Then go get us an S Class Mission."

"Nope, you're not ready for them yet." He told her as he looked down at her. "Bull I'm ready for anything!" She yelled back.

"Like the shotgun to the chest?" And with the she got quite... for a moment.

"This is why you'll always be single." She said calmly which got a reaction out of him making him slip out of his chair but popped back up. "I'm single because the girls around here are not my type! I'll get a good girlfriend one day." He got his chair back up and sat down in it.

"Of course you will... But as a Girl-" "Hard to tell with that flat chest of yours." He said but his face was soon met with a chair. "As I was saying! You'll have to try harder with you want to get a girlfriend, first off you have to listen more like when I say go get us a mission."

"Not happening, Your not going on an S Class mission yet." Isa only growled at this. "Fine! But i'm still bored and I need money for rent soon, So can we please just go on a mission?"

"Sure right after you get us one." And that caused Isa hair to catch blue fire as she let out a wicked monster movie yell. "Alright alright ill get one damn, I'm only joking." Jack got up out his seat to go get a mission, a simple one maybe like a group of dumb bandits or something, as long as it's fun. But before he could reach the board the door o the guild burst open and standing there was a red haired teen standing about 5'9 with pale skin, his hair was messy and long but put into a pony tail to keep out of his way, he had two red triangles under each of his light green eyes. He wore a red shirt that exposed his arms and black shorts with running shoes. Jack turned to see along with the rest of guild the teen.

"Where is Jack!" Matt yelled as everyone turned to Jack so he had nowhere to hide even if he wanted too. "I want a Rematch. I challenge you to a fight for your Spot as S Class."

Jack smiled as he didn't have to go far to find something fun to do. "Bring it on Runt." Jack said back to Matt as the two started to walk towards each other.

"Now you two know better then to fight in here for a Challenge Match. Move it to The Pit." Master Sara said to the two boys as she was sitting at the bar with a cup of tea in her hand.

The two Mage's stared into each other eyes as they were both ready to go.

(O.O) Pit Fight!)

Most of the guild gathered to the back of the guildhall where the battlegrounds was held, It was a nice sized curricular ring made of stone with a few pillar knocked over which could be used for cover if needed, around the outside was a steel fence which was made so the spectators would not get harmed during the fight. The ring looked slightly war tore but that added to it's appeal most members would say as the ring has been around ever since the guild was started. The ring was called The Pit for a small reason that the ground was lowered so people was able to see the fight better from a slightly top down point of view.

In the ring standing not two far from each other was Jack and Matt waiting for the guild master to give the okay which she was going to do right after she was done taking bets. Like normal...

"Jean what is all this?" Scarlet asked Jean who was watching down waiting for the match to start.

"This is The Pit, This is where the Mage's come to have a Fair fight against each other."

"Oh, So do they also spar here too?" She asked.

"Nope, where are only allowed to use this place for real combat, Head to Head, No Holding Back. I mean their not going to kill each other but still."

"I see, That sounds really interesting." A voice came from the other side of Jean who turned his head to find Suta and Nae also waiting for the match to start.

"Oh you two also came to watch?" Jean asked them.

"Nae wanted to see what the big deal was and I won't lie and say I wasn't a bit curious to what was going on." Suta said to him. "So what can you tell me about the two fighters?"

"Well Jack." He pointed to the Goggle-headed teen. "He is an S class mage who uses a magic called Mecha Force. I can't really explain how it works but he's really good with it." He then looked over to the long redheaded boy. "Matthew on the other hand, his magic is... Weird.."

"Weird how?" Scarlet asked a bit confused.

"Well-" He got cut off by his grandmother speaking. "Alright; Jack, are you ready?" He nodded as his answer. "Matthew, You ready?" He also give a slight nod. "Good now, Pit Fight!"

Matt was the first to make a move by moving his thumbs up to scars that went down his forearm, if you looked close enough you could see he had a ring on get thumb, He slide his thumbs down the line making a fresh wound on himself causing him to bleed.

"Did he just cut himself?!" Suta asked as she was shocked someone would do that in a fight.

"**Blood Blades**"The blood slowly flowed into his hand and turned into two blood red knives as he rushed at Jack who just smirked, Once Matt got close Jack held out his right arm. "**Mecha Force: Blade Arm**" He said as his arm molded into a big broad sword that had a sliver blade and red metals parts going up his arm. He swung his sword arm right at Matt who dodged by sliding on the right under the blade and sticking his bloody blade into it cutting up it and sliding out from in between Jacks legs.

As Matt come out from under his legs Jack went for another swing but before it even half way reached Matt his sword fell to pieces revealing his naked arm. "Eww You Put Blood In My Sword Didn't You!" Which Matthew only chuckled at.

Jack closed his fist and said "**Mecha Force: Power Fist!**" As both his arms molded into big metal Fist, He was about to dash at Matt but almost tripped as he started to move, confused he looked down at his feet to see that their was a small pool of blood under him and that chains made of blood were wrapped around his feet. "Oh Come On!" He looked back at Matt to find him already in the air about to kick him, he throw a punch at Matt with his left fist only for Matt to put his hands down on it and use it for a front flip dropkick to Jack's face sending him flying back.

The crowd of mages was cheering for the match, Mainly the ones who bet on Matty. A lot of the newer members was still kind of Freaked by the Blood Magic user.

Back in the ring Jack got this his feet as Matt was already at him and punched him with his blood covered fist in his face, the blood around his fist was harden which was good for both attacking and defending. The punch made him stagger back slightly as Jack was now on the defense, Matty was to close for him to make a weapon. Matty was faster then Jack and was always training at moving, He'd normally ran around the town going from roof to roof jumping from roof to windows so he was not the easiest to hit.

As the Onslaught of punches went on Matty jumped up for another drop kick and Jack took this chance to counter. "**Mecha Force: Steel Toe.**" He legs molded into bigger legs with huge feet, and he went for a kick but Matt just pushed off his legs and back-flipped slightly away.

"You've gotten better Matty J." Jack said to the other boy in the ring.

"Well yeah i've been training." He said with a grin. "Also I put a bomb at you feet."

This caused Jack to look down and sees Matt's blood blade at his feet then exploded into a blood mess knocking him off his feet onto his ass.

Jack was coughing from the force of the bomb. "Crap.."

The crowd was cheering more as the fight was getting more intense but one person a just a bit louder.

"Damn it Jack Get UP!" Isa yelled to him. "Get up right now and Win this! I know you can do!"

Jack could only smile at his team leader yelling at him to win, She really believes in him. "I have a lot of money on this get up!"

Of Course she did..

Still Jack got up to his feet and smiled at his opponent. "Sorry Matty, gotta take the kid gloves off. Bosses Orders."

"**Mecha Force:**" He started as the magic pressure within him started to build up. "**Breaker Mode.**"

His whole body started to mold, his legs turned into their Steel Toe mode, his arms turned into the Power Fist, His body become wrapped a metal just like his arms and legs as two wings with fans come out of his back, He was now standing over seven feet tall in height as a red and silver robot with only his head out. This got the crowd silent as it's the first time they ever saw him do this. Well all but one. "That's what I'm talking about Jacky!" Isa Cheered.

"I know, I know what you're going to say Matt." His face then Molded to have a full armored mask cover it. "Nothing, Cause I just left you speechless."

Matthew just closed his mouth and glared at Jack in his New Breaker Mode, Nothing he can't handle... He hoped. The Fans on Jack wings started to spin and he rushed at Matty with great speeds for something so big, This shocked Matt but not bad enough that he couldn't dodge, he jumpped over Jack to put his hands on his back to springbroad off but instend a third arm came out of Jack's hip and grabbed Matt's hand then slammed him to the ground, Matt bounced slightly and laid on the ground. Jack was about to step on him but Matt moved out the way as fast as he could as his foot came down.

Matt commanded the blood under Jack foot to hold him down but Jack simply broke the chains by moving, Matt was about to think of what to do until a Cannon molded onto Jack shoulder, The back of the cannon opened up and shot to the ground taking some of it with it as it closed again and he fired the rock right at Matt who dodged by found himself stuck in midair as Jack was now right in front of him ready to punch.

Blood Chain quickly shoot up from the near by puddle of blood and grabbed Matt pulling him away from the punch but making him hit hard on the ground. "Oww" He slowly rubbed the back of his head as he stood back to his feet, He looked at Jack and He smiled this was some of the best fun ever to him, The puddle of blood slowly wrapped around his body covering him in bloodly armor.

"lets see whats tougher Jacky Boy, My blood or your Steel." He said with a smile.

Matty started to run at Jack who ran back at him, they both throw their right fist back and once they was close enough throw the hardest punch they could, Once the impact hit Matt was throw backwards to the ground breaking his blood armor.

"Damn... It.." Matty said as the crowd cheered and others groined slightly but still cheered for the match.

"Yeah, thing you forgot, I have Hydraulics... I hit harder." Jack said as his armor molded back into his body leaving him as his normal self.

"... Damn it." was all Matty said again before passing out.

"Funny if he kept dodging he might of won." Jack said with a light chuckle, Jack went over and picked up Matt and throw him over his shoulder to take him to the med room.

"And where do you think you're going Jack." Jack heard a voice and he turned to see Master Sara and Jean in the ring blocking the way out, In Jeans hands was a Mop and a Bucket.

"I-I'm just going to take him to-" He was cut off by Sara. "Jean can handle that, As for you Jack. You know the rule... Winners have to clean the mess." Jean set the mop and bucket in front of Jack and took Matt from him.

"I'm so sorry for you." Jean said as he walked away, Jack could only look around at the blood all over The Pit left by Matt's Magic, Jack looked up to Isa who was just waving bye to him.

"See you Jacky! Good Job!" She yelled as everyone was leaving heading back into the guild hall, Jack could only fall to his hands and knees in defeat.

**And done. Now I know what your all thinking, On my another one so soon. And yes it is. The reason why is because Ch 5 was going to have this part but after losing the data so many times I Rage Quited on it, then I went to sleep and when I woke up I felt bad that I cut y'all content for a few mishaps and I really wanted to put this in anyways so I did. Anyways I hope you liked the fight because I know I did. I really like the idea of blood magic it's eicky and cool at the same time, and Jack's magic is super fun, It's like Maker Magic and Take-Over magic in one.**

**Anyways, Remember to Review so I know what you think and to keep me going cause I love chatting with Y'all. Also tell me what i'm doing right and wrong, I don't mind if they are Long or Short any Review is a Good One, Unless it doesn't have anything to do with this. Then it's not a bad one, it just couldof been Pmed anyways.**

**Also thanks to everyone of Reviewed, Followed and Favorited. You're all the best!**

**I'm Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Wow, I can't believe our first mission in the guild is an S Class Mission, Right Fury?" Mia said with a smile on her face, She didn't seem to be scared at all as Nora was holding up the mission request in front of her.

It was a 'Simple' S Class Mission as most of the S Class would count it, Some bandits took over a small town and they would have to go liberate it for the people. The Team of five was on the town headed to a near by town where some of the residents fled to once the bandits attacked, there's were the Mayor of the town was.

"Yes, I'm glad you bring us along, I can now test out my skills now that my arm is better." Fury said as he was sitting between Mia and Tania, Across from them on the train was Nora and Akira.

"Oh please do tell more about these skills~" Tania asked him as she leaned on her slightly and batted her eyes. This caused a shiver down Fury's gray little back as the pink cat was all over him so to escape she crawled over Mia's lap to move to the window said of the seats.

He then cleared his voice with a slight cough as Tania could only pout. "I am a very skilled swords men, I have learned to use many types of blades an..." As he was talking about what he could do Akira got this feeling that someone was staring at her and this made her look around until she noticed it was Tania with a very determined glare. Akira was confused for a moment as she wasn't saying anything thing but soon realized she wanted to mind link with her, so she did much to her regret.

"_AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO YOU GOTTA HELP MEEEE!" _Tania yelled in Akira mind.

"_Ahh Geez, Tania clam down please, you know yelling hurts my brain." _She said to the poor love stuck cat.

"_Right... Sorry Akira, But I need help to get Fury to notice me and well... Nora is kindof useless with that so I need your help."_

"_Well you know what I always say, J-"_

"_Yes yes Just be yourself and all that. But it's not working, He seems to not want me close!" _Tania said as she interrupted Akira who didn't seem to mind much, She knew how Tania got when she really wanted something and that main thing was a boyfriend, but she was just as bad as Jack trying to get a girlfriend.

"_Tania you know you just can't force him to love you, it takes time but I'm sure he'll fall for you Tania, You're smart, pretty and a really nice person."_

"_Those are all true but I want hiiimm nooooowww" _Tania whined to her mind reading friend._ "Soooo I was thinking.."_

"_No."_

"_That maybe yooouu could.." _Tania continued.

"_Nooo."_

"_Just take a tiny peek into his mind and tell me everything he likes in a girl."_

"_Tania you know I'm not doing that, That's wrong and an invasion of privacy." _Akira told her.

"_Pleaseee. You do it all the time."_

"_Those are not my fault!" _She said in a panic trying to defend herself with a slightly red face_. "I don't mean for them to happen they just... do at times."_

"_Then lets have one right now." _Tania said happily._ "No."_

"Hey will you two stop mind chatting and wake up, where here." Nora ordered the two girls who snapped out of their mind chat as Mia and Fury looked confused as to what was happening. The two was doing a lot of hand movement and odd facile expressions but not saying a word.

[ Nora Pryde, Age: 17

Magic: Shadow Make Magic

Likes: Jewels, Dislikes: Bugs]

"Jean, I do thank you for coming with me on my first mission." Scarlet said to Jean as they where waiting for the train to take them to the next town. "But why are they here again?" She pointed to Nae and Suta who where behind then with her thumb as he glared at Jean.

Jean could only rub the back of his head as he sweatdropped slightly. "Well you see... They asked if I could go with them for a few missions so they could start going on there own... And well I guess I believed those would.. kill two birds with.. one stone..." He was only getting more and more quite as Scarlet was glaring daggers at him now as she was really close to his face, noses touching close.

"...Sorry."

Scarlet only sighed, She wasn't mad that they were here, she was ticked because she was not told but what's done is done. "It's fine, but you could have told me ya' know."

They all stepped on the train and made their ways over to their seats, Scarlet and Jean sat next to each other as the siblings sat across. Nae was already into a new book he got himself.

"Thanks for letting me and my brother come with on this mission." Suta said to the two red heads.

"It's fine." Scarlet said with a small smile. "The More the Merrier right."

"Plus I think it will be more fun, It's been a while since we got any new members which means I can make more friends." Jean added.

Suta nodded and smiled softly. "Speaking of new members, Could you explain a bit more about the guild to me. All's I got from it was a bit of craziness from the past few days."

"Well the guild is normally a lot more calm, sure we have a fight ever now and then but normally not fully out brawls that happens ever few months depending on what happens." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. "But as for the guild, it's pretty much like every other guild. People send us missions, Winter will put them on the board unless it's S Class, that goes on the upstairs board, and as you know only S Class Mages can take them but anyone can go up stairs."

"Okay, but what was with that Pit? It looks like it's been their forever." Scarlet asked.

"Well my Great Grand Father built it when he started the guild, as you know all challenges take place inside the pit when it's for real. I really wish I could have saw GG lead the guild.." He said as he lowered his head slightly.

"Oh is your Great Grand Father.. You Know..?" Suta asked with slight dread.

"What oh no he's perfectly fine!" He waved his hands in front of him as he chuckled. 'Frankly I'm sure death is scared of that man."

"Oh okay then. So Scarlet would you mind telling us a bit about you?" Suta asked her.

"Hmm... Not much to tell, I was raised by my father after my mother died when she gave birth to me. My dad was apart of a guild but quit once I was four and we moved to live in the mountains, He trained me the same way he always trained. Fighting, My Magic, Every skilled I picked up was thanks to him. Sadly he passed away a few years back."

"Oh, I'm really sorry to hear that." Suta said to her. "So lets umm change the subject. Jean tell us about you please."

"Me?" She nodded to answer him as Scarlet turned to look at him. "Well I don't really have a story. I was born to this guild, I came there everyday growing up to see the mages and hear their stories. A lot of them have really sad stories, even now a lot of the members of Wolves Pride have sad tells, and I've heard everyone of them."

"What do you mean by that?" Scarlet asked.

"Well I get to know every member and try to become friends with them, I also try to get them to tell me their story good or bad, Just so they can get it off their chest and hopefully help them feel better. I've done it ever since I was a child, Grand mom would say that I always annoyed them but they always looked happier after that talked to me, She would call me a Light Bright, as she said I was the brightest light in our whole guild."

The girls were giggling at his Nickname. "Uggh I hate that nickname."

"So what about Y-" "So tell us about the S Class Mage's." Suta cut Jean off before he could even ask them about themselves.

"Oh sure." He started to think. "Well first there's my Mother Melissa, Right now she's the toughest S Class Mage. There's Jack, You saw he fight yesterday, He's touch but kindof lazy." He was holding up his fingers at he counted.

"Callahan, He's the one who had the violin with him, He's really strong with Magic but not much so with hand to hand. Oh and Morrigan but I don't need to say much about her as you all saw what she did during the brawl. And I Can't forget about-"

[Scarlet Collins, Age: 17

Magic: Fighter Magic

Likes: Music, Dislikes: Spiders.]

"Akira Duck!" Nora called out to her Best Friend, Who ducked as a bandit throw a punch at her, Nora came from the other of Akira and kicked the bandit right in his jaw knocking him out. Fury had used his magic to transform into a 6 foot tall cat beast with two short swords in his hands, He was fending off the bandits on the other side as in the middle Mia was slowly healing Tania who was knocked out by a trap she didn't see as she has a comically large lump on her head.

"Damn it they just keep coming!" Nora yelled as she fired her **Shadow make: Cannon **at the bandits.

"Well it is a town full of them." Fury said as his swords met the bandit's swords, he was able to push them back. "What do we do?" He asked as he kicked the bandit's away.

They where still in the streets of the town as more and more bandit's where pouring out the houses, ever time they took down one, five more would take his place. "We been to pull back slightly." Akira said and Nora nodded in agreement.

"Fury Move!" Nora ordered as she turned around towards him and fired her cannon shooting pure shadow balls, Fury moved just in time for the ball to knock back off the bandit's and for them to run out of their, They kept running down alleyways and taking shape corners dodging any in coming bandits. They soon found a place to rest after losing the them.

"What are we going to do?" Mia asked as she really had no idea on what to do, All's she was doing right now was slowly healing everyone.

"Don't worry Mia we'll come up with something." Fury told her to keep her calm but he wasn't sure either.

"Somethings wrong.." Nora said as they hide with one a single story house, it was quite, to quite. "Akira Open your mind." Akira nodded and closed her eyes but soon opened them and held up her hand, Just then a large explosion happen destorying the small house.

"Did you smash them good Tiny?" A voice said as the dust was still clearing, All the bandits where out now surrounding the house with smiles and grins, but one stood out he was a giant standing around 8 feet tall with a club in his hands. Once the dust cleared they could see that the mages where just fine and was protected by a barrier that Akira was trying to keep up.

"Well looks like Tiny can have more fun, Go Smash em."

The tall bandit started to walk towards them as they looked in a bit of horror at him. He lifted his club and slammed it down but it bounced off Akira barrier but they could see the hit made her wince. So He hit it again, and again, and again.

"Nora what are we going to do?!" Fury asked her as another hit came which dropped Akira to one knee.

"I'm not sure, We wasted to much energy fighting and running."

"But you're an S Class Mage right?" Mia asked. "What, no I'm not an S Class Mage." Nora said back as she was trying to come up with a plan.

"Wooooooah" The heard the giant say as they saw Akira trying to lift him off his feet with her telekinesis Magic and he was lifting slightly off his feet but slammed his club again causing the barrier to break and fall from the mental stress, Nora ran to her side as the giant falls to the ground landing on his feet. The giant stood ready to swing his club and Nora saw this so she quickly cupped her hands.

"**Shadow Make: Sh-!**" She was starting to say until the Giant's club slipped from his hand and dropped right onto his head sending him right to the ground.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU PULLED THAT DIRTY TRICK!" Came a very light voice trying to yell but was laughable slightly from how cute it was. Nora looked down as Tania walked past her with the most upset look on her face.

"Tania wait." Fury was about to try and stop her but Nora stopped her. "But.."

"She'll be fine, I mean she is the only reason we got to come on this mission in the first place. She told him as he looked at Tania seeing her normally black witch hat was now a dark gray. "She's an S Class Mage after All."

All the bandit's started to laugh at her and Tiny as he was knocked out by his own club slipping from his hands and now a little pink cat was going to fight them. "Please little Kitty, Your not even worth to be my slippers."

This didn't faze Tania as she glared at the bandits, she slowly lifted her Pew and closed it into a fist, as soon as she did that all the bandits where force to the floor as if gravity has gotten 30 times heavier, Tania then dropped her first down slightly pulling them into a carter. They was all yelling in confusion as Fury and Mia stood in awe as Nora was watching over Akira.

She opened her fist to the relief as they felt normal but was still in pain, Tania then plucked her hat and it started to glow once it stopped glowing it was now a light blue. A light mist formed around and in the carter as Tania's broom flew over to her and she hopped onto it. She flew up and over the bandits as they tried to crawl out of the hole they where in, Tania snapped her pews and the mist completely froze over tripping everyone in it in ice.

"I will teach you to hurt my Family..." Tania said as she looked down at all of them, The bandit's could only look up in horror as if they angered a god. Tania's hat turned red and she held up one finger over her head and a small ball of fire formed itself, it was the same size as Tania.

"Bigger." The ball grow ten times in size.

"Bigger." The ball grow ten times more now being the size of a building.

"Bigger!" The fireball was now the size of the town hall what was the biggest thing in the city.

"... Smaller." The Ball shrunk a bit so it wouldn't destroy the city. "Good." She point her finger down and the ball slowly lowered it's towards the bandits who where yelling in fear of then impending doom. As soon as the fireball touched down it disappeared completely, the bandit's with tears in their eyes looked around to see what happen to find Tania in front of them on her broom.

"I hope you all learned your lesson.." They all fainted as the fear got up to them of what just happen, I'm also pretty sure a lot of them peed themselves.

Tania then float over to her teammates who all just looked at her, Nora and Akira had a big smile on their faces as they think they did okay on their first S Class Mission, Fury and Mia on the other hand looked Horrifed, Tania only started to sweat from the reactions. _"Oh no... I over did it, He's scared of me!"_ She was crying on the inside.

"Well lets go home. I've had enough of this mission." Tania said as she slowly flew ahead with her head hung low, Akira was on Nora's back being carried for now as Mia and Fury followed behind.

"She is amazing." Fury said to Mia who only nodded. "I believe I can really come to like this guild.

[Tania Edwards, Age: 13

Magic: Re-quip Magic: The Witch

Likes: Boys, Dislikes: Fish]

"Wow so you're telling me that Morrigan and Tania went head to head and it end in a draw?" Scarlet asked as they where coming back from their boring mission, Nothing happen, No Attack, No Assassin, Guy didn't even trip.

"Mhm, So we just put then both in second place for strongest S Class Mage." Jean said to her.

"I would never really guessed Tania was so powerful." Suta said.

"Will with all her Hat's she has magic for mostly any problems, but she doesn't really care about fighting she likes simple mission, normally involving boys and getting attention, like grand openings to places." He said to the girls and Nae who was writing in his new book. "Just don't piss her off, she can be a demon."

(o.o)

Elsewhere is a castle on top of a mountain was a dark guild. A woman stood in the middle of a big room filled with bodies moving endlessly, She was looking into a crystal ball.

"Those Wolves seem to be having a lot of fun." She said with her soft voice, once one of the bodies got close she reach over and grabbed it pulling it into a hug. The thing she grabbed was boney with dried up flesh and very little gray hair. "What do you think my little Ghoul?"

It could only growl slightly as it or any of the other ghoul had around her could not speak and there was hundreds of them just walking around her. "Don't worry, you'll get to have fun to my darling."

She placed her hands on her crystal ball again and looked into, an image of Master Sara appeared and she smiled at it. "Soon.. Old Friend. Ill show you what really goes bump in the Night."

Five voices behind her started to laugh from the shadows which only made her smile grow even more.

**And done, I know it's kind of short and took a while but as normal I've been busy with work and stuff. But anyways here we go, the last S Class has been shown and we have a bad guy out of the blue :O Who could she be, We'll find out more Later.**

**Also you know what imma say here, but imma say it anyways. Thanks for all the Reviews, I love them all and hope to get more. The More Reviews the better, Also I wanna know who is everyone's Favorite Character at the moment so please tell me in the Review.**

**Also I know a few character have not show up yet but they will come soon, I Promise.**

**Til Next Time Laters!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It has been a few weeks since Mia's first mission and she has gone on a few more since but non S Class those times as Nora was scolded for the idea by Master Sara and she didn't want to be next. She has been hanging around Tania slightly more as she was the only other girl technically around her age and she was really nice.

"Tania how do I do this problem?" Mia asked Tania who was floating on her broom doing her nails.. claws? Mia was doing the homework given to her by her teacher and the adviser of the guild Mr. Black.

John Hexenmeister or Mr. Black as everyone calls him, He stands around 5'8 and dresses in an all black robe with a hood, he has pale skin with a slim body, his eyes and all black without a hint of white in them which matches his all black long hair. His rode is covered in runes of different kinds. He always stayed in his office until it was time to leave or something got his eye which was rare. But it was one of those rare times as the Master left for a Guild Masters meeting which she dreaded, being as far from other guilds as possible made it slightly hard to keep in touch and a lot of the other Masters where... Pervy.

"Mia, You know I can't help you do your homework. You really must pay more attention to Mr. Black teachings." Tania said as she looked at her claws, Mia was slightly pouting as Tania wasn't about to help, But living in a house with Winter for almost a month she picked up a few little tricks.

"Oh, okay." She said in an innocent voice. "I guess me and Fury will be grounded for a week."

His name alone made Tania ears perk up and she turned to the small child. "What was that."

Mia could only look away to hid her devilish grin and she cat shaped eyes. "Yeaaah, Morrigan said if I failed any lessons, I'd be grounded and Fury would have to stay and watch me so he wouldn't be able to come to the guild." She kept her innocent voice up as she could feel the aura of Tania's desperation, and right behind her Tania was sweating bullets. Just the idea alone of Fury not coming to the guild was pure nightmareish hell and she would not stand for it!

"Here, let me see that problem." Tania said in a sweet voice trying not to give herself away, but Mia only turned away a bit more.

"But you said you shouldn't help me, and you're right I need to learn for myself, and fail if I must." Mia could hardly hold back her grin as she covered her mouth slightly with her hand as she felt Tania slowly breaking down behind her and if she looked back she'd see that Tania has turn to stone out of fear.

"T-That nonsense, we are a team and as a team we must help each other." Tania said as she floated closer to Mia. "Now let me see your work." She held out her pew as she was still sweating slightly.

"Are you sure?" Mia asked as she looked over her shoulder slightly to see the small cat nodding like crazy. "Okay then!" She turned and handed her the paper work of simple Math.

Across the guild at the bar a proud Winter stood looking at Mia work over Tania, She had the happiest face as the little monster she was slowly making worked. Morrigan on the other hand had a shiver go down her spine as she looked at her best friend.

"DeWinter, what is that face about?" Morrigan asked as she took a sip from her hot pink strawberry milkshake.

"I'm just... So Happy." Winter said as she wiped a slightly tear from her eye.

"It's horrifying, get rid of it." Winter just rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend.

The guild was very lively in the guild as the Master was away and near the front of the guild Jack was teasing Isadora once again, Jack was a taller guy standing 6'4, he had spiked black hair with golden eyes, He had on a red shirt on with a black gear on the front, blue jeans and tan boots with a steel plating on them, and on top of his head was his red goggles with yellow lenses, it was his favorite item.

Isadora was chasing after the taller male as he was just dodging her grasp. "Get back here you punk!" Jack believed it would be funny to detach the legs of Isa chair so she'd fall when she sat down... It was.

"Hey it was pay back for the hot seat last week." Jack chuckled as he kept dodging her only making her more mad, and soon she had enough as she set her hands ablaze with blue fire and chucked a small fire ball at him which he managed to dodge in time laughing. But the fireball didn't stop and was heading right towards the table where Jean, Scarlet, Nae and Suta were but mainly headed toward Nae who was ingrossed in his new book.

"Oh Crap, Look Out!" Isa yelled towards him hopeing to get his attention, Which it did but alittle to late as he only hand enough time to block the attack with his book, even though it was one of Isa's lesser attack it was still able to destroy the poor book into a pile of ash. Suta quickly made sure her brother was okay as Isadora and Jack ran over.

"Oh Crap, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" She asked to make sure she didn't hurt the newbie.

"Yeah, I'm fine no thanks to you." Nae said as she shoot Isadora a glare from his visible eye. "Stupid fire mages." He said as he shook his hand to try to cool it off.

"Hey look I said I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to fly over to you, it was meant for someone else." She said trying to play off his last comment, he was just a bit upset, she would be too.

"Sorry? Your not sorry, you're just like any other fire mage, you destroy without thinking!" Nae said back at her with a bit of venom in his voice.

"Woah I think we need to-" Jack was starting to say until Isadora cut him off. "And what the hell do you mean by that!?" She yelled back, this was slowly gaining the attention of the guild.

"Simple, You're Foolish, Reckless, and Destructive, you only care about yourself and what you can destroy next!" He yelled to the raven haired girl.

"You don't even know me you little Punk!"

"You're a Fire Mage, What else do I need to know!"

"What does hell does me being a fire mage have to do with anything!?"

Nae has had it with her, jumping out of his seat and slamming his hands on the table. "Fire Mages took away everything I had! My Village! My Family!" Everyone was now engrossed in the fight.

"And every fire mage we came across was nothing but the same Selfish Monsters, They even took my EYE!" He held up his hair showing the fall burn scar over what used to be his left eye as he glares at her with anger in his eye.

And not even a moment after that Isadora slammed both her hands on the table. "WELL BOO-FUCKING-HOO FOR YOU!" Nae and most of the other members of the guild was taken back by her outburst.

"Do you think that makes you special!? Do you think you're the only one in here who has lost in there life!? Huh?!" She leaned forward slightly with slight tears in her eyes from her rage as her hair was sparking up. "Cause let me tell you, your not! Everyone and I mean fucking everyone in this guild has lost something, Family, Friends, Loved Ones! And none of them cry about or looks for pity!"

No one was able to say anything as she spoke. "I Lost my whole family to a fire mage!" Isadora yelled. "And alls I was able to do was run as my brother tried to hold them back, a whole dark guild destroyed my town just for fun and burned my family alive! I heard their screams as I could only keep on running!"

Many of the guild members opened their eyes to this as not many people knew, only the Master, Jack and Jean knew and well Mr Black to who was watching the whole thing play out.

"And you're going to stand there and compare me to a monster to like! You don't even know me! You don't even know this guild! I was alone on the streets until Master Sara took me in as her own just like she did with everyone else!" She yelled more as tears where pouring down her face. "And for you to compare me to someone like that is an insult to me! An Insult to Master Sara and An INSULT TO MY FAMILY! My new family, this family take took me in and judges me on who I am as a person and not by some PITY ISSES WITH THEIR PAST! And if you can't see past my magic you are NO FAMILY TO ME!" And with that she stormed out of the guild with Jack right behind her.

"Isadora wait up."

Leaving most of the guild stunned as Nae was only able to stand there and Suta just looking at her brother. A lot of members kind of wanted to speak out or something but they knew it wasn't their place and slowly went back to what they where doing as Nae sat down and started to think to himself.

(oOo)

"Isa come on slow down." Jack said as he was walking after his team leader.

"Jack, please! I'm really not in the mood!" She yelled as she walking down the street.

Jack reached out at last and grabbed the smaller girls arm and pulled her back, She was turned around by him and he got a good look at her fast, She had tears still coming down her cheeks as she was clutching something tight in her right hand, her eyes where red and slightly puffy. She slowly started to try and pull away from him. "Let me go damn it I want to be alone right now!" She yelled at him.

"Sorry Isa, but you know I can't let you do that." He said to her as he slowly reached up and wiped her tears away gently. Isa slowly had a flash back of her brother as Jack touched her.

"_Sorry Isa, You know I can't let you do that."_

She slowly put her head down as more tears slowly fell from her eye and without notice she wrapped her arms around Jack and cried slightly. "Damn It... You remind... You remind me so much of him." She said as her face was buried into his chest.

"Geez first thing a guy wants to hear out of a girls mouth is that he reminds her of another guy." Jack said with a slight smirk on his lips.

There was a bit of silents but Jack heard the sound that he wanted to hear a small giggle slowly turning into a laugh. He looked down at her with a smile as she couldn't stop her giggling from his stupid joke. "Come on Boss, I'll treat you to ice cream."

Isa slowly pulled her head from his chest and she looks up at her with a really soft smile, which caused Jack to blush tomato red and look away slightly. "Thanks Jack.. You're the best." She said to him as she was starting to feel better, Jack put his arm around her as they took off to the best Ice Cream Shop in town.

.

A little bit after what happen in the guild Morrigan and Winter left to go pick up Morrigan's Armor from the shop, At the moment she was showing off more off her goodies with her armor off, All's she had on was black short that showed off more of her legs and a black tank top and her black guild mark was now clearly visible on her left upper arm right in the middle. Oddly a lot of members guild marks was hidden from the world normally under their clothes. You'll never know who's a wolf until they strike I guess.

"So.. What do you think about what happened back there?" Winter asked Morrigan who kept quite for a moment. "I could care less on what people think, and it's something for them to get past without you interfering DeWinter."

"I guess you're right..." DeWinter hated when her family got into real fights like that one where feelings could get hurt or they would not make up and she counted everyone in the guild as family old or new. She noticed Morri holding the door open for her so she give her a small smile and walked in. "Thank you Morri."

Morrigan walked in after her and closed the door as the bell on the door chimed lightly.

"Coming! I'm Coming." A voice came from the back as he was coming to the front was a 55 year old man, and he was a big one, standing a little over 7 feet tall luckily this place was built for build people. "Ahh yeah Ms. Wrathblade and the young Ms. Pryde, It's nice to see both of you." The Man said as he looked down at the two girls.

"Hello Mr. Kamaki, I'm here for my Armor." Morrigan said to the taller man.

"Yes, yes of course. I believed my dear nephew Ibias has finished it before he left to head to the Guild Hall." Mr. Kamaki said to her. "Let me go into the back and fetch it for you." He then slowly disappeared into the back leaving DeWinter and Morrigan out front looking his armory.

"Morri, Do you think I should learn to use a sword?" Winter asked as she got close to a sword rack. There was tons of weapons in the Shop, Armed and Proud. The shop has helped the guild for a number of years with the best craftsmanship one could fine, and with the few sword users in the guild things where great for the shop plus the business that came from just knowing Wolves Pride members came to the shop got a lot of people coming from out of town for a sword or just to see one of the members.

"I do not believe you need one DeWinter. You are a skilled fighter as it is, and a weapon would only slow you down." Morrigan said as she waited in the same spot.

"But what if-" "DeWinter, Not everyone needs a weapon to fight, Sometimes your bare hands and skills are good enough. I was trained with a blade at a young age and I know what I'm doing with one. You was trained with your Take-Overs as the Master is, She does not need a weapon, You don't nether."

Winter let out a small sigh. "I guess you're right." She made her way back over to her friend as the large man came out with the War Goddesses Armor.

"And here we go, We got it cleaned, removed the dents, gave it a new coat of paint and even added the guild mark to the front of your arm." This put a nice smile on Morrigan's face as she loved the look of her armor once it was clean. She took the armor and slowly started to put it on in front of them.

"You know maybe if you ask Scarlet or Tania, they could show you a bit of Re-quip magic." Winter said as she was slowly putting her armor on.

"I do not need magic to get dressed DeWinter." She put her chest plate on over her head and onto her chest clamping it down, it fitted as well as it always does. "I will not became lazy like other mages."

She put on the rest of her armor only leaving small spots of skin exposed, Mainly her legs as her armored boot plating only reach up to her knees once it covered her boots. "Now how long until Clarent is repaired?" She asked to see how long it would take to finish her bladed weapon.

"Hmm, I saw a few more hours, you know I must take my time with your sword, it is a classic sword and needs the up most care." He told her with a smile on his face.

"Of Course, it was forged by the Gods after all, Luckily for me we have a craftsman who seemed to be blessed by the gods." She complimented the forger who only waved her off with a blush on his face.

"Stop, you're too kind."

"Well I will return in a few hours for her, Until then Mr. Kamaki." Morrigan said as she made her way towards the exit as Winter followed behind her. "See you Mr. Kamaki."

"Later girls." He waved bye to the young ladies.

.

Nae was sitting at the table with his sister Scarlet and Jean. Jean and Scarlet was talking with Suta as Nae sat quietly still clearly upset about what happened earlier.

"_God Damn it, Why am I still mad about this. __She not even my friend or anything..." _He said to himself as he looked around the guild slightly. He was think if he was wrong or right, She was a fire user after all and all of them or nothing but destroyers... Right?

Nae groaned slightly and lied his head on the table, he didn't know why he felt really bad. "Dude maybe you just go say sorry." He heard Jean voice.

Nae picked his head up slightly and looked at Jean. "Why should I?" He asked him as he put his head back down. "She's the one in the wrong."

"This is true but you was wrong to for what you said, man. You really shouldn't judge someone on their magic alone." Jean said as he looked down at him.

"..." He didn't say anything.

"I might not like Crow all to much because of her stupid pranks, but she's not really all that bad." Scarlet added. "Don't tell her I said that."

"Onii-Chan you know I understand where you are coming from because I dislike fire magic just as much as you." Nae slowly turned his head to look at his big sister. "But I don't think we been here long enough to judge people... even their.. Fire Mages."

"Cause you know both Morrigan and Tania uses fire magic, and theirs is much more powerful then Isadora." Jean said but quickly added. "Not trying to down play her or anything. Just be lucky Morrigan stays out of business that's not hers, because she doesn't take insults to well."

"... Fine.." Nae said as he lifted his head. "I guess you guys have strong... points."

He looked around the hall for a moment seeing that she still hasn't come back yet. "I'll say sorry... Sooner or later."

But unknowing to them a storm was on it's way to Jasper Town and it was bring with it some of the strongest foes.

(Done!)

**Okay that's the end of this CH and also is a start to the Call to Arms, I need 3 Mages for a dark guild, And no Slayers as I already have one set up. Just send me a PM with the Subject as Dusk Till Dawn and I will look it over and it's not first come first serve, it's my favortie one's for this dark guild, there will be more down the line so No worries!**

**Also sorry I took long, the reason I took long is there, it's just not important, So yeah sorry. Oh and for funs I want to make a few Shout Outs for fun and to give you guys more things to read.**

**Y'all should go check out MyDearWatson, Dragon King Acnologia, And Dreadburner94, They have some great stories and we need to show all the love. Also real big Shout out to my friend Derekjay2000, who keeps messaging me like every other day. And thanks to everyone who reads my stories, y'all keep me typing.**

**Remember, Review and tell me if I'm doing good or I could do better, Follow if you want to keep up to date, And keep on typing cause even when our favorite show dies, We keep them Alive. I'm Out!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mid-afternoon in the guild hall only a few hours after the fight between Isa and Nae, everything seemed back to normal, members where chatting to their group of friends, play where laughing and drinking whatever was in there cups and Theo and James have came back from Theo's photo shoot.

"What do you mean you've added more members to out team!" Theo yelled at the feline on her broom.

"As I said, I let Mia and Fury join our team and the name has been changed to Team Nekotastic." Tania said to him.

"I came up with the name!" Mia added with a happy face as Tania flew over and was now cheek to cheek with the girl. "How can you say no to a face like this?" She asked.

Theo only glared at the two girls. "Simple. No."

"Well to bad, I'm the team leader." Tania said with a small grin. "Well I could just Quit the team."

"You could but then you'd have to find new teammates, their going to want to go on mission that put your face on the line and then they will destroy a lot things making you lose a nice cut of your money." Tania statement was made up of all pure facts.

"... I'm not calling us Team Nekotastic..." He stated. "No one said you had too, but I do think the Cat Ear do look good on you." Tania said as she looked on top of Theo's head to see the Cat Ear headband that Mia placed on his head during their debate. He just glared at her and pulled up his mirror and looked at himself, He stared for a good long moment.

"... Of course they do, I make everything look good." Him saying that only made Mia clap at her good well done, Fury could only shake his head to everything that just took place.

[Morrigan Wrathblade, Age: 21

Magic: War GodSlayer Magic

Likes: Sweets, Dislikes: Rude People]

Nora was laying her head down at the bar with Akira next to her eating some of Winter's cooking, She made Bake chicken today. On the other said of her was Morrigan reading one of her books, Nora could slightly see the name '50 Shades of Flames'. Nora could only slightly blush as she knew what Morrigan was reading, She had the same books at home not that she would admit it, it was just simple minded smut, Yet here's Morrigan reading it in public like it was shameless, then again it's Morrigan, she'd start reading it aloud if she felt like it.

"What wrong Nora?" She heard her aunt's voice and slowly looked up at the green haired girl.

"Nothing, It's just nothing to do and no really good mission request have come in. Our last few missions have become a bust and I'm just bored. I wish something exciting would happen." She said.

"Be careful what you wish for Nora, Wish always will bite you I the rear." Morrigan said as she placed a book marker into her book and closed it.

Just as Morrigan said that the sound of rain could be heard hitting the windows to the guild hall and the cracking of thunder came right out of the blue making a few of the member jumps, Main few where Winter, Mia, Akira and Scarlet, Who each grabbed the closest person to them. Winter gripped onto Morrigan who saw this coming.

Mia gripped tightly to Theo, who was still going through his magazine but he looked down at the young girl. Soon after she noticed what she was doing and let go with a bright blush on her face and could only look away.

Akira pretty much jumped up into Pedro's arm as he was behind the bar helping Winter until his break. "Wow Kira, I didn't know Y-" He started to say until he was met with the heel of her shoe as she did a front flip kick over the counter back into her seat knocking him to the fall as if he was KO'd in a fighting Game.

"Flawless Victory." Nora simply said with a chuckle. Akira blushed slightly and turned her head away.

As for Scarlet she gripped right onto Jean arm as she yelled, She soon noticed what she did and slightly looked up to see Jean smiling at her slightly, She slowly let go and went back to the way she was sitting as the sound of the storm was picking up.

Mr. Black slowly made his way down the steps from the upper floor of the guild as he stared out of the window, the look on his face made everyone uneasy.

"_This Storm is not natural.."_

[Jean Pryde, Age:17

Magic: Light Make Magic

Likes: Friendship, Dislikes: His Nickname]

Jack and Isadora were walking down the street heading back to the guild, Isa had two ice cream cones one in each hand.

"Thanks Jack, I feel a lot better." She said to him as she licked one of her cones happily.

"Well you're not really hard to cheer up, You're like a big child." Jack told her with a smug face.

"Hey! I'm A grown woman Goggle Head!" She yelled at her teammate with big puffy cheeks as she pouted and he could only laugh. Suddenly the sound of thunder hit making Isa jump slightly followed by the heavy rain.

"Woah where the hell this rain come from?" Jack said as he summoned his Mechanical wings onto his back and used them to cover him and Isa from the rain. "Thanks Jack."

He nodded before saying. "Lets hurry back to the guild."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The two turned towards the sound of the voice and took off running, it didn't take them long to go down a few side streets to find the source of the yell, It was a slightly older woman that looked to be in her 20's holding a baby, In front of her where pale boney like humans with little hair and hardly any clothes on, there where about 10 of them and they where shuffling over towards the woman with their arms out to get her.

"What the Crap!?" Isadora yelled as she saw the things, She saw that they where getting to close to the woman. "**Fire Sneak!**" She disappeared into a cloud of smoke and reappeared behind the lady just before one grabbed her. "**Fire Sneak!**" She pulled the lady and the baby into the smoke with her and reappeared beside Jack.

"Talk about close calls." Jack said as the monsters soon turned towards them to see their lifeless eyes.

"What the hell are those things?!" Isa asked but then turned towards the lady. "Can you run?" The lady could only nod as she couldn't find her words.

"**AAAHHHHAHHHHUHHHHHH!"**

One of the monsters let out a bloody yelled towards the heavens and soon it was met with the sounds of moans and groins as more of the things where coming out of dark alleys and side streets, 10 became 20 then 40 as more and more poured in slowly.

"Shit Jack." Isa yelled as she looked at her teammate.

"Get her out of here!" Jack ordered as he took a step forward and flicked both of his arms turning them into giant red and sliver fist. "I can handle this. You need to get her somewhere safe and tell the guild."

"Right." Isa took the lady's hand and was about to take off down the way they came in, but she stopped herself. "Jack if anything bad happens to you... Ill kill you myself." He could only chuckle as she took off.

"Alright you boney bums come get some!"

[Isadora Tenebris, Age: 17

Magic: Kitsune Fire Magic

Likes: Ice Cream, Dislikes: Dresses]

Mr. Black was standing in middle of the guild when as the rain was still pouring down outside, then someone kicked in the door to the guild and walked in, Everyone turned to see the intruder. It was a man standing around 6'1 with a lean body, he was wearing a blue vest wide open revealing his tone body, long black pants with black combat boots, his hair was short and black covering his forehead as he stared at everyone with his blue eyes and a smug look on his face.

"Sup Pups?" Was the first words out of his mouth as he walked in and everyone could see in his right hand was a blue Trident. No one dared say anything yet as no one knew what was happening. He keep walking down the middle of the guild hall until he reached Mr. Black. "You Mr. Black?" He asked the man dressed in the black robe.

"I am." Mr. Black said to the young male who reached into his vest and pulled out a Letter, he handed Mr. Black the letter and smiled.

Mr. Black just looked at the letter for a moment and then did a spell to open it, an image of a young woman appeared and she had a creepy smile on her face and long black hair. "Eri!" Mr. Black yelled.

"_I__f__ you are reading this then I know you got my letter John." _The lady said as everyone was listening, they could see the horrified look on Mr. Black's face. _"__Well you already know why I am here, I've come to kill Sara and all her Pups." _This made everyone's eyes widen._ "I know Sara is not here at the moment but I can't wait to see the look on her face when she comes home to find her whole town turned to Ghouls, Oh it gives my goose bumps. Oh before I forget, Xavier, Say Hi."_

"**Water God's.**" Hearing this caused Mr. Black to look up as he forgot about the messenger, He saw that the boy had puffed up cheeks. _"_**Bellow!**" Mr. Black was throw back by a blast of pure water sending him back into the bar and over the counter. "AHH!"

"Mr. Black!" Many of the members ran over to the adviser as the attacker run towards the door. "Get back here!" yelled Morrigan as she quickly gave chase.

"Tania can you fly high and see which way he went so we don't lose him." Winter asked as the Exceed flew her broom out of the guild and up high into the sky, Her eyes widen from the sight she saw.

Ghouls where making there way through the whole town... Thousands of them, Then the sound of a loud bell filled the town, it was the warning to Jasper that it was under attack.

[Callahan O'Sullivan, Age: 25

Magic: Instrument Magic

Likes: Adventuring, Dislikes: Perfection]

After Tania explained what she saw to everyone, ever member took off to go help, some went to the front lines as other went to help move people to safety. The plan for a town invasion was simple, get to a near by church and hid within as the guild would normally take care of the problem, this was no different. Isa always ran back to the guild before they left and she told them about how the ghouls would call for more ghouls and that she had to leave Jack behind and fight her way just to get back.

As everyone left to go help the people of Jasper Town no one noticed that the letter was still playing while sitting on the ground.

"_I forget, Xavier, Say Hi." _The woman then smiled. _"Oh I forgot again, Just to keep things a bit fair for funsy, I have four more of my elites in your little town to hunt down your members. Just a heads up, Ta." _The woman then flicked off before she flicked back on. _"If you are..."_

(o.o) Surprise...

**Okay things seem to be setting off out of the blue, And everyone has someone to fight so it's time to see some team work!**

**Also if you have not skipped this part I want to hear your voice on this, Tell me some Ships! You see in your mind! Put it in the Review or Pm, I wanna see what you guys think cause y'all be the smart.**

**Also remember to Review, It's my favorite part of this site and to follow if you wanna keep up when I make surprise CH's like this! I'M OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Guild had to spread out for them to take out as many Ghouls as possible and to protect the innocents within the town. The towns folks were running for their lives but luckily even though the ghouls had numbers they where slow but some people could not just make it away.

"Get away from us!" A man yelled as he tried to fend off the ghouls with a stick, behind him with her back to the wall was a boy around 15 years old not really sure what to do as the mob of ghouls closed in, one of the ghouls grabbed the mans stick and chucked it away. The man soon found his back to the wall with nowhere to go. "Dad what do we do!?" The man just shook his head and stood in front of his son with his arms out prepared for the worse, then the sound of glass filled the air and a flash of red jumped in front of the two and the sounds of gunfire was heard.

Scarlet was emptying the clips of her two black assault rifles, She was wearing black combat boots, gray cargo pants and a red crop top that showed a bit of her abdomen and her red Wolves Pride guild mark on her lower stomach, casings from her guns where hitting the ground as she was firing both from the hip. Ghouls where dropping like flies and she stopped firing once her guns clicked empty. She saw each ghoul has fallen and turned to the two. "You guys okay?"

"Yes thank you so much, You're a member of Wolves Pride, We can't thank you enough!" The dad said as he shook her hand.

"No problem, now get to the-" "**AHHHHHHUHAHHAHHUHAHHAHHA!" **Scarlet quickly turned and pulled out one of her handgun and fired 5 shots into the yelling one but it was already too late as more ghouls started to pour into the street they were on. "You two need to move! Now!" She said as she started to push the two males back and out of the way as she readied her guns by popping in fresh mags. As she was taking aim yellow wolves started bursting out of windows and side alleys attacking the ghouls as Jean came in Riding a slightly bigger wolf and a **Light Make Cannon** over his shoulder.

"Hey Scarlet need some help?" He said as he rode over to her. "Hey, That's kill stealing!"She said to him with a slight smile on her face as Jean hopped off and looked at the two guys.

"You two need to get to a safe area, I wolf will get you there." Suddenly a ghoul popped up on the side of him only to be met with three shots from Scarlet.

"Woah! Cutting kind of close." Jean said as he looked at Scarlet who only stuck her tongue out at him. The two guys already left and the big wolf followed.

[Akira Mizu, Age: 16

Magic: Esprit Magic

Likes: Hand-Drawn Noodles, Dislikes: The name Kira]

Nae and Suta where running down the street next to a near by park and the shopping district of the town, They where taking out as magic Ghouls as they could and making sure that everyone got past them safe.

"Everyone get to the church as fast as you can be keep calm where are here to help you." Suta told everyone as she whipped a bunch of backwards with her **Rose Whip** moving them into one big group. "Otouto!"

"On it! **Gem Magic: Diamond Barrage!**" He yelled as he stomped into the ground making a chuck of it pop out and he hit it with his right hand, from the other side of the rock sharp spike like diamonds shoot out at the ghouls impaling them.

The siblings looked around and saw that everyone was cleared out. "Okay let move onto the next area."

"Ahhhhhh! HELLLLLP!" The two heard a male voice call out and Nae was the first one off towards the noise which came from the park and Suta took off right after him. "Nae wait up."

As the two was running towards the voice they could keep hearing it call out for help, Suta started to feel a bit unease, the voice keep calling out but it seemed off as if... it was.. Bored?

"Help... Hel-Oh!" They heard the voice and the two soon found themselves standing in front of a man who was surround by ghouls about 20 of them. "Thank goodness, you're here to save me." The young man said in 'distress'.

Nae was about to rush in to help the guy but Suta quickly grabbed his shoulder, Nae turned to look at her and was about to say something until he saw the look on her face, it was the look that could kill a person.

"Please help me! I'm surround by these Ghouls!" The man said as he looked at all the ghouls walking near him. Suta looked really close at the guy, He had long blond spiky hair that reached to his back and a toned body, He had blood red eyes, She couldn't get a good look at his clothes as the ghouls where in the way. But what she did notice was, the ghouls were not attacking him only standing around him and Nae started to notice this two.

"Hey are you gonna help me or not?!" The man yelled, The two slowly started to back away not sure if they should attack first or not too. "Ah fuck it, Get them." And on his word the ghouls bones started to crack as they turned too the brown haired sibling then did something the shocked the two of them, They started to run at them.

"They can run!" Suta yelled in shock. "Not for long! **Gem Magic: Obsidian Wall!**" Nae yelled as he shove his hands into the ground and flipped up a slab of it which turned pure black like obsidian, The obsidian slab flipped towards the ghouls and then fell onto them crushing them all.

"Hahahahahahaha! That was awesome!" The two mages turned to see the guy laughing, his laugh sent chills down their spines. "They way they all got crushed in one go! Hahaha! Simple amazing!"

"What the hell if wrong wit-" Nae started to say but was cut off by his sisters yell of "YOU! **ROSE WHIP!**" She shot her whip straight at the magic who was still laughing, once it got too close the man grabbed it only inches away from his face. The man stared at them with a wicked smile on his face and a slight chuckle leaving his lips.

"Me? What did I do?" He grinned at her and tilted his head.

"YOU! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM US!"

[Suta Bureka, Age: 19

Magic: Flower Magic

Likes: Cooking, Dislikes: Matchmakers]

Akira was helping the people of Jasper get into the church as Mia was inside healing any wounded, Fury was near by keeping watch in case any Ghouls made an appearance. The streets where soon clear and Akira could tell that most of the townsfolk where here, She was a nice person and would say hello to as many people as possible a day and she remembered everyone's name.

Akira then saw a man walking towards the church, he was running his right hand through his spiky hazel hair as he was yawning, he was wearing a red button up shirt that had the top three buttons undone like he didn't have time to do them all, black slacks and black dress shoes. It seemed like he was just normally coming to church, once he was closer she could see bags under his eyes.

"Sir please hurry there is a-" Her eyes widen as she mistakenly when into the man's mind, but what she saw in there was nothing but pure nightmare, She saw death, murder, and a face that could make her not want to sleep ever again.

"Ohh... Did you see it too." Akira looked up at the man who was standing right in front of her now, She could see right into his ruby red eyes. "When you entered my mind... Did you see the Boogeyman too?"

"FUR-!" She was cut off by the man gripping her by her face and holding her up into the air.

[Mia Ross, Age:9

Magic: Dawn's Grace Magic

Likes: Milkshakes, Dislikes: Creepy Crawly]

Nora was running through the ghouls cutting down with her two **Shadow Make Blades**, The ghouls where push overs and hardly worth the fight.

"Man this Bites! How come Morrigan got to ran after the only good foe that's worth something." She yelled as she was stomping a poor ghoul into the dirt in a fit of rage.

"That is rude!" This got Nora to turn and see a woman with long blond wavy hair that reached her shoulders and blue eyes, She was sitting in the window of one of the near by houses, she was in a long red cheongsam dress with no sleeves, there was a golden dragon design going up her dress starting from her right leg and a lotus flower design on the left side of her chest which where much bigger then Nora.

"... A Bimbo?" Nora asked herself which put a shocked face on the woman.

"I was just going to tease you at first but I'm just going to kill you now. **White Tiger.**" The lady called out and the sound of foot steps could be heard then a BOOM! Nora turned too see that a big Tiger Mech same through a building destroying it, It had a humanoid body by a tiger's head, it was fully paint black with a few white strips over it body. Nora just stared at it for a moment then turned to the woman while pointing at her toy.

"That's a Black Tiger... Are you a Colorblind Bimbo?" The woman didn't say anything but just glared at Nora who had a grin on her face.

[Jack Xeno, Age 18

Magic: Mecha Force Magic

Likes: His Goggles, Dislikes: The Single Life]

Jack dipped the punch from the dark shadowy monster that was attacking, He has finished off his ghouls awhile ago but before he could leave this guy showed up out of the blue and attacked, Jack was able to fend off him the best he could with his Mecha Force, but then the guy cheated by summoning Jacks shadow to fight him.

Jack flicked his arm turned it into a big sword and his shadow did the same thing and the two rushed at each other clashing.

"Oh my what a match." The guy was sitting on a near by bench as he was watching Jack fight, He was wearing a duster coat over top his dark green shirt and brown pants, On his feet where brown boots and red fingerless gloves covering his hands. "A good shadow boxing is always a nice warm up, wouldn't you agree, Lupa?." Next to the guy was a wolf laying down on the rest of the bench with it's head on the guys lap. The wolf had black shadow like fur and red eyes.

Jack kicked his shadow away and on his shoulder pop out his cannon which he then fired at the man on the bench, The guy sat that as the stone was getting close but it soon came into contact with a full black stone that looked just alike destroying both stones and having the rubble harmless fly past the attacker, who just dusted off his shoulder.

Jack turned to see his Shadow have the same cannon on his same shoulder ready to fire and with out moment notice Jack also fired his cannon causing both of them to get throw back from the blast.

(o.o)

Morrigan stood in front of the person that attacked her guild, as the attack just smiled at her.

"Wel-" "Don't Talk!" Morrigan interrupted the man before he even got started to talk. "You'll ruin the moment.."

Rain was pouring down on the two of them as it seemed to stop everywhere else as if it was following him, He stood there slightly confused by what she meant. "The Moment?"

"Yes." Morrigan said as she smiled towards the heavens. "The Calm Before the Storm. I can feel it through out my whole body."

"... Feel what?" He asked her, She only lowered her head and had the most wicked grin on her face that put some of his teammates to shame.

"The War." Morrigan sighed lightly as she was coming down from whatever high she was on. "Now... Let the Battle Rejoice."

The two God Slayers rushed at the same moment and the sound of steel clashing with steel felted the air.

(^.^)

**Okay say hello to your nameless bad guys, You'll get to meet them more in their combat chapter and to the people who made them... You already know them then hehe.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this CH not a lot to say, But Review Question, Who is your favorite mage besides your own, Personally, Mine is a tie between Morrigan and Isadora, They are so fun, not that everyone else is not, I love them all so much.**

**Remember Review and tell me how I'm downing, it always helps me get em out first, and Follow to keep up to date. I'M OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11 (The War)

Chapter 10

(The War Part One)

"Akira!" Fury yelled as he rushed with both sword in his hands at the man holding Akira by her face but only to be met with Akira being throw at him. He dropped both his blades to catch her and once he did he met a fist to his face throwing him back.

"My name is Manuel Torres, But you may just call me The Boogeyman." Their attacker said as he walked closer to the two fallen mages. "Now... Show me your fears." He opened his eyes and looked down at the two with black spiral eyes with a red dot in the center of both as he ran his hand through his hair.

Fury and Akira both looked up at him right into his eyes and they could feel as if he was right into their souls.

"...Ohhh." The man smiled like a mad man as he slowly started to clap his hands and started to laugh at the two, his clapping starting to get faster and louder as he laughed. "Hahahahahahaha! What beautiful fears!"

Akira and Fury both got to their feet ready to fight their attack known as The Boogeyman. "What are you doing here!?" Akira asked the man who only kept clapping. Soon a dark fog started to form around as he slowly started to back away into it.

"I've come to hear you scream."

Akira and Fury both turned to look at each other but found themselves standing alone in the fog as it wrapped around them.

"Fury?" She looked around for him. "Hello Sister." Akira turned to see a boy with sliver hair and red eyes like her own, he was in a full suit and had a smile on her face. She slowly backed away as her eyes widen, but not from fear but pure rage. "You... You can't be real."

(.o.)

"Akira?" Fury looked around then he heard a scream to a voice that he knew too well. "Mia!" Rushing through the fog to the sound of the yell, as he got closer he could see Mia standing there, her back facing him.

"Mia." He said as he took a step closer to his best friend but he soon felt as if something was wrong. "Why Fury?" She asked as she slowly turned to face him, His eyes let up in horror, Mia was covered in blood with a sword in her gut and shoulder as blood was pouring from her eyes. "Why didn't you protect me?"

"M-Mia.."

"Why didn't you protect me?" "No." "Why didn't you protect me?"

The voice was getting louder as it repeated itself over and over and over and over and OVER!

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Fury yelled as he put his hands over his ears and fell to his knees as tears fell from his eyes, but it didn't stop the voice of his friend from telling him his failure. He looked around to see that he was surrounded by tons of Mias all asking the same thing. "PLEASE STOP THIS!"

"Fury." His eyes shot open.

(o.o)

"DIE!" Suta yelled as she shot another one of her **Rose Whips** at their attack, Nae was shocked as he never seen his sister this angry before too anyone, Was there something missing that he didn't know about the guy. The guy ducked the whip and started to rush at the sibling, Suta to bring back her whips to attack her foe again but he was coming in to fast. Nae quickly shoved his hand into the ground and pull out a blue gem sword that was slightly rugged. "**Sapphire Sword**" He said as he went into a defensive stance. "If you dare to try to hurt my family, there will be hell to pay.

The man blond hair attacker just kept laughing as he rushed at them pair, He held out his left hand and it burst itself into green flames, This caused Nae eyes to widen as his sister got ready. "**Hellfire Phoenix's Scythe!**" The green flames turned into the shape of a green flaming scythe, just the sight of the flames caused pains in Nae's left eye or the scar of whats left of it.

"_H-hes the one... He's the one who killed our family." _Nae said in his mind as the man stopped and looked at him.

"...Oh my goodness." The blond hair man said as he started to laugh. "I remember you two!" His laughs started to get more...dark. "You two are the ones that got away!"

Both of the siblings had rage in their eyes, their pure hated for the man slowly grew more and more as he laughed in their faces but Suta was getting angry five times faster then her brother as she saw everything when it happened but Nae was knocked out.

Nae rushed the man as he was bent over laughing, no reason to waste an opening, He swung his sword as the laughing man but it was met with the handle of his burning scythe. "You think you can sneak attack me, Magnus!" The blond haired man kicked Nae in the gut sending him flying back to his sister. "Nae!" She ran to catch her brother but then heard. "**Hellfire Phoenix's Explosive Flame!**" Magnus yelled as he put his hands together making a green fire ball and threw it at the sibling.

"Shoot!" Suta pushed Nae off of her and out of the way of the fire ball as she rolled out the way, she turned too see the that the green fireball scrounged the ground but what was odd was that she didn't feel any heat.

She then turn to see Nae rushing at their attacker again with his sword in hand, He slashed at the man who dodged his swings, He backed up, did flips and backflipped to dodge as if he was just toying with Nae. Magnus foot started to catch fire as he was flipping and he went for a back flip and turned it into a kick and Nae only noticed at the last moment and blocked with his sword as he was kicked.

Suta started to think of a plan as Nae was fending off their foe, trying his best not to get hit with the fire of the foe.

"_God what can we do, he's faster then Nae and my plants can't hold up to his fire, What the hell are w-" _"Suta Duck!" Suta snapped back to the world and saw a green fireball heading right at her, She had no time to dodge. She shut her eyes and braced for the hit... Any moment now... She slowly opened her eyes to see black hair in front of her that had blue flames on it.

"For the love of the Moon focus on the battle girl." Isadora said to her, Isa was holding up her hand that she used to block the attack. Isa had her head turned slightly to Suta as she talk. "T-Thanks Isadora."

"No problem." She said as he started to turn to see help out. "Now whos the fire frea..." Isadora stopped and her mouth dropped slightly as she saw their foe. "M-Marcus?"

The Fire mage dodged Nae's last attacked and back flipped to a safe spot and smiled evilly as he looked at all of his targets, but he got a bigger smile once he saw the black haired mage. "Hiya Sis. Hows it been? Hahahahahahahahaha!"

(O.O)

"Damn it you Bimbo!" Nora yelled as she rolled out of the way the Tiger Mech's Claws as she attacked back with her Shadow Swords but it had little effect on it as the mech swiped at her which she jumped and dodged the attacking, she landed on its arm and started to run aiming for it's owner who was seated on it's shoulder. Her foe only smiled as Nora got close, The blond haired woman snapped her fingers and White Tiger turned it's head towards Nora and shouted cause a shockwave knocking her off it's arm. "Ahh!"

She was throw into a near by house and the sound of the Mech walking closer could be heard. Her attacker was now standing on the Mech's shoulder as it got closer to the house, She was slowly looking around for Nora trying to see if she was still in the home. "Drop it on her." The Mach looked at the house and roared a shock wave at the bottom of the house destroying it the front part, the house slowly started to fall in on itself.

"That should take care of her. Good job White Tiger." She smiled as she watched the house fall. "Hiiiiiiya!" She heard as she looked from the roof to see Nora flying at her with her fist pulled back. Nora throw a punch as she landed but her punch was blocked by the blond. She swung back but was blocked by Redheaded mage, The two started to fist fight on top of White Tiger, Throwing punches and kicking, blocking and dodging but slowly Nora's attacker was gaining the upper hand.

"You think you can best me at fighting little red?" The blond attacker as she dodged Nora's punch and gripped her wrist. "But you do have a nice shirt." She then gripped Nora by her shirt and twisted causing Nora to spin and then she felt a foot planted into her side kicking her off the Mech and landing on the ground. "Oofi." Nora recovered quickly and looked up at her attack ready to get back into the fight, then she noticed something. "That Bimbo took my shirt!" She yelled as she looked down at herself to she that her light pink bra was exposed to the world and she covered herself with her arm.

"Give that back!" She yelled to the blond.

"No, I said I liked it." The attacker said as she looked over the nice shirt. "So it's mine now." The blond then snapped her fingers and the mech went for a slash at Nora, who was too close to dodge. "Shit!"

"**Light/Crystal Make Spike!**" Two voices yelled out as two spikes shot from the ground stabbing the mechs hand, one was bright yellow, the other was made of Crystal.

Walking out of two side alleyways was Jean and Pedro, they both had no clue the other was there at the time.

"Pedro, nice timing." Jean said as he walked next to Nora as Pedro walks to the other side of her.

"My timing is always on point." He looked over at Nora then back to their foe. "Nice bra Nora, 28C?"

"Shut Up! Don't Look!" She yells as she covers herself. She then feels something cover her back, this makes her look over to her brother to see that he is shirtless, She notices that his shirt is on her shoulders and she puts it on fully and buttons it up. "Thanks Bro."

"Anytime, So who are you fighting?" Jean ask as he looks up at the Mech and The girl on it's shoulder. The mech is still trying to pull it's hand out of the two spikes.

"Yeah, she's pretty hot." Pedro said as he looked up at her. The twins slightly glare at Pedro but notice that he is shirtless also.

"Why are you shirtless?" Nora asked him. "What and let Jean by the only Shirtless one in this fight?" They both just shake their heads.

"So who are you Bimbo?" And this caused a tick mark on her head as she was just watching the Maker Mages talk, it was slightly entertaining to her but then the redhead upset her again.

"My Name is Thursday! Not Bimbo! It's Thursday Knight!" The blond girl yelled at her.

"... That's a dumb name and a stupid pun." Nora said to her. "That is like the coolest name and I love it." Jean said. "Damn you're beautiful." Pedro said as they all spoke at the same time but Thursday got all of them and the boys gave her a small smile. She always new she was beautiful and her looks could get her anything she wanted.

"Thank you boys, Fuck you Red." The mech freed itself at last and went right on the attack.

"Alright, team for our old team to get back together!" Nora yelled at the two shirtless boys.

"Team Maker Magik Go!" They All yelled as they cupped their hands and their magic circles appeared near them.

"**Light/Shadow/Crystal Make!**"

(.-.)

**Okay thats enough for now, and thats three names revealed also I just noticed a lot of siblings here and I love it.**

**Next question, Who would you like to see fight in the Pit, One on One or Two on Two, Or both.**

**Also _Review_ and tell me how i'm doing, Likes, Dislikes, Just fun words give em to me. And to _Follow_ To keep up to date with all the things I put out.**

**Also if you really want, go check out some of my other stories and tell me if I should keep them going to.**

**I'M OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12 (The War)

Chapter 12

(The War)

The sound of metal filled the air as the two God Slayers went back and forth. Morrigan and Xavier was rushing at each other as her sword met his trident as the two stared into each others eyes, Xavier was slightly being pushed back by Morrigan who was grinning as she was in combat with someone she found worth the fight. They where fighting down streets, going to roof tops and back down to ground level. Their fighting kept getting more intense as the reach the dock.

"Yes, I can feel it." Morrigan said as she pushed him back and rushed at him with a strike of her blade and they clashed once more. "I can feel my family fighting this war. It feels amazing."

Xavier couldn't help but smile at how happy his opponent was during their fight, she is one strange girl.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." He said to her as he back away and the two looked at each other. "Looks like I won't be able to go easy on you."

They two fighters stand about ten feet from each other and Xavier held out his hand. "**Water God****'s**** Hydro Bullets**" A small water ball formed into his hand and started to float around him, Morrigan just watched the and then her eyes widen as water shot out of the ball at her. She started to dodge left and right as the bullets of water went at her, she started to close the gap between.

"**War God's Crushing Fist!**" Morrigan yelled as her right fist glowed a blood red, she pulled back and throw her fist right at him for him to duck. "**Water God's Shock Foot!**" He yelled as he went for a kick for her to dodge.

The two God Slayers went into a slug match dodge each other punches and kicks and swings from their weapons. Morrigan ducked low to dodge his fist and sweep his leg right from under him, tripping him, as he was falling he breathed in deeply. "**Water God's Bellow!**" He fired a heavy stream of water at her sending her backwards.

"Aghhh!" She yelled as she hit the wall of the station, She fell to her knee for a moment before getting back to her feet.

"Well..." Morrigan slowly opened her eyes to she her eyes are glowing blood red. "You might really be worth my time."

(o.o)

"You're not real." Akira said to the boy as he took steps closer to her. "You are in my mind. None of this is real."

"Aren't I sister." The boy said as he was in her face causing the girl to back away a bit. "My name is Ryder Mizu, I am your older brother Akira."

"You're no longer my Family." Akira said the red eyed boy.

"But sister-" "Don't Call me that! Fake or Not I never want to hear that from your lips ever again." Akira cut him off as she tried to keep her anger low and think her way out of this, Who knows what is happening as she is lost in her own mind.

"But Akira." "Shut up. I'm trying to think."

The boy slowly shut his mouth as he started to walk around his young sister, She was standing still trying to keep calm as the boy was making her tense.

"You know-" "I said to be quite, You are in my mind so you have to do as I say."

"Do I?" The boy said as he rested his head on her shoulder and smiled.

"...What do you want?" She asked.

"I only want to help you over come your fears sister."

"I am not afraid of you."

"No.. You are not, But you are using me to block your real fears."

Akira slowly turned to her brother with a slightly confused, she slowly lifted her head so her eyes could meet his. For some reason the fake looked like what she brother looked like the last time she saw him, wearing the same clothes.

"What do you mean Ryder." She asked the Fake.

"You tell me." "I don't have time for games, People lives are at stake."

"Don't tell me that, Tell that to yourself." The boy said as he gets closer. "I am apart of your mind, You created me to help you."

"I would never-" "But you did Akira, Even now after two years of hating me, you still need me to help protect you." He said as he started to pace back and forth.

"I don't need you."

"But I'm here. In front of you." As he walked past her view a door appeared, it was a red door made of wood with the black knob on it. "Block the things you fear most, the things you hidden away."

"You know nothing about me!" Akira yelled.

"I know everything about you." He stood in front of her. "Your Fears, Your Hopes, Your Dreams, Your Lies, Your Smile. I know it all."

"Shut up!" She turned around to look away from him. "I need to find a way out of here."

"The only way out is that door."

"What?" She turned to look at him.

"The only way out is that door." He stepped to the side to show her the red door again. "You just have to open it and step in."

Akira give the white haired boy a look before slowly making her way to the door, she could feel her foot steps getting heavier as she got closer, She slowly started to look around as everything was getting darker with each step. She had a slight gloom slowly coming over her, it was a feeling she felt before a long time ago, a feeling that she hated, a feeling she wanted to leave, she felt as if she was. "Alone." Her head sight left as she looked at the white haired boy who was standing next to the door in the now blacken area.

"W-w-what did you say." She asked as her eyes felt watery and it started to become hard to breath.

"You feel alone."

"No."

"Your friend are nowhere around, Your family left you, Your new family maybe dying as we speak."

"Be Quiet." She said as she is frozen in place.

"Let me help you."

"No."

"Akira"

"NO."

"Sister."

"NO!" She yelled as she shut her eyes and tears slowly fell from the but then she felt something warm on top of her hand and she opened her eyes to see her brothers hand on hers, she was about to pull away but he then said.

"Please... Just this once."

She looked it him into his eyes and then she sighed as she need to leave this place and if he could help she was willing to let him if it meant saving her new family. "... Okay."

The two slowly reached out to the door as Ryder smiled at her, soon she left the knob in her hand and with the help of her brother she slowly turned the knob and walked through the door with her eyes closed. Once she took two steps she felt the weight of loneliness leave her and she slowly opened her eyes to other white room.

"Now where am I?"

"PLEASE STOP THIS!" She heard a yelled and looked over to see Fury surrounded by a lot of Mia's. "Fury!" She yelled as she rushed over to help the exceed, his eyes shoot open when he heard the voice and looked over to see the young girl run over to him. "A-Akira?"

"Yeah, it's me are you okay?" She asked the cat as she helped him back to his feet. "I-I think so." He looked around a bit. "What is all of this."

"The Boogieman trapped us into our worse fears, but I think I know a way to free us." She said. "Please do then." He replied as he didn't want to stay here any longer.

"Okay but you are going to have to let me enter your mind." He nodded giving her the okay then she cupped both of his cheeks and she closed her eyes as he closed his and slowly moments later both of their eyes shoot open and they were back in front of the church. They both looked around trying their attack and found that the church doors where open and inside the man was slowly walking towards Mia who was backing away slowly with the townsfolk behind her.

"Mia!" The two mages yelled as they rushed in catching the fear mages attention.

"Impressive. You was able to break out of your nightmares in a little under two minutes." He said as he turned to face them. "Normally once someone is in a nightmare they never wake up."

"Fury, Akira, Your both okay."

"Mia stay back, we'll handle it." Fury said as he rushed at the Boogieman, He swung his sword at the man who just ducked the swing and kicked Fury in the gut sending him fly back, Akira rolled out of the way as she was rushing the attacker also. She jumped and went for a kick, he ducked out of the way and then went for a punch which Akira blocked and slide backwards as Fury rushed back at him.

The two Pride Mages were trying their best to fight the Fear Mage who seemed to be annoyed by the two now.

"Enough of these games. **Fear Adrenaline**." The Fear Mage said as he started to have a red glow around him and his eyes turned black. He disappeared from the sight of the two Mages, the started to look around for him until they heard. "Behind You!" They turned to a fist connecting with Fury's face sending him flying back to the knocking him out.

"Fury!"

Akira was about to jump back until the Boogieman took hold of her face and slammed her to the ground. "Now little girl..." He looked down at her with his black eyes. "It's time to end you.

Mia was standing by watching the whole thing, tears forming in her eyes as she was watching her friends fighting for their lives, fighting for every-ones lives and she was standing their, useless, But she has to, she has to do something. She watched as Fury was just knocked out, she could feel her body freezing where she stood as she watched Akira getting slammed into the floor.

I have to help them. I have to.

The Boogieman raised his hand up to slam it down into the young girls face until he felt the pressure of high magic as a blinding light smacked him in his face sending him off the girl. Manuel got back to his feet to see who attacked him and what he saw shocked him, a beam of yellow light was shooting into the sky and in the middle of it was the little girl from before. Mia was standing their was her eyes glowing yellow as she slowly started to float in midair looking at her foe, the back of her shirt slowly tore off show tattoo like markings all over her back reaching up to her neck they were glowing yellow also.

"Mia?" Was the only the to come out of Akira's mouth as she looked at her young friend. Their attacker how ever found it funny as he started to laugh and clap his hands.

The light soon disappeared into Mia's body as she looked at the man.

"I will not let you harm my friends."

(.o.)

"Marcus.. Th-theres no way you can still be alive." Isadora said as she stared at the man who appeared to be her older brother Marcus.

"Aww sis that hurts." He placed his right hand over his heart. "Right in the weak spots."

"Isadora you know him?" Suta asked as she got to her feet and Nae jumped back to a safe place next to them.

"He.. He looks like my brother. But that's impossible, My brother died backed then." She stood there in shock as the man started to laugh, it looked liked her brother besides the blond hair, he sounded like him also.

"I should be dead sister. Hahahaha." He smiled as his hands lit on green fire. "But thinks to the power of the Phoenix, I have been reborn!"

He slowly started to walk closer to them as his laughter started to pick up, the three mages stood ready as they watched him. "Now I can kill everyone I missed in my past!" He yelled as he rushed over to the Mages, the green flames formed a scythe and he swung it at them to be blocked by Isadora blade that hand blue flames on it and Nae's sword. The two sword wielding mages was trying to fend him off but were starting to get over powered by the Phoenix Slayer.

"Come sister you gotta try better then that!"

"Stop talking!" Isadora yelled at him as she swiped her blade at him and he ducked it. "You may look like my brother but you are not him!"

"Oh but you're stilling the necklace I give you." Isadora stopped in her tracks, That was impossible only the guild master knew that her necklace was from him, no one else alive should know that. That could only mean one thing... "You really are Marcus."

"And you're DEAD! **Hellfire Phoenix's**** Screech!**" Magnus let out a loud screech as green flames shot from his mouth right towards Isa who soon snapped back to the world, she let out a small gasp and braced herself but soon felt to force of something hitting her from the side knocking her out of the way. She felt her back hit the ground causing her to grunt slightly, She looked up to see light brown hair in front of her.

"You really need to pay more attention." Nae said as he breathing slightly heavy, Isadora could see that his back was grazed by the attack and had burn marks on his back. "Shit you're hit."

"It's so cold." He said as he slightly rested his head on her lap and in a rush she slightly place her hand over to wound to feel no heat, it felt like her hand was over ice. "What is still?" She asked herself.

"Isadora! Help!" She heard called to her she looked over to see that Suta was being over powered by Magnus, But she just couldn't leave Nae by himself.

"Please." Isa looked down at the boy who saved her. "Help my sister. I'll be fine." Isadora nodded and got back to her feet picking her blade up as she moved, She rushed over to the two mages fighting and took a swing at their foe causing him to jump back.

"How's my brother?" She asked as she was worried about him but knew she had to hold this monster back.

"A little burned but he's fine." Isa looked at her then back to her evil brother. "Go help your brother. I'll take care of mine."

Suta had a shocked look on her face. "No way we are in this together."

"I don't want to come off Rude but your plants burn up against him, but I'm also a fire mages, I should be able to hold my own long enough." Isa looked at Suta and smiled slightly. "Plus this is a sibling matter right now." Suta looked at her for a moment then nodded, she took off to go help her brother leaving Isadora to face down her own.

"Oh? A fair fight, just one on one?" The blond haired boy started to laugh. "You think you can take me by yourself sister?"

Isadora stood this for a moment but then slowly smiled at her brother. "No, I'm a Wolf, And the one thing we wolves believe in every fight." The sound of gunfire was heard from the side of Magnus and he to jump backwards dodging the shoots, once they stopped a bolt of lightning came from the sky zapping him.

"Agggh!" Magnus stood their seeing a small pink cat on a broom with a yellow witch hat and a girl wearing a tank top and camo pants holding a rifle standing next to his sister and next to the girls was blue foxes.

"We believe in Overwhelming Force." The three mages readied themselves.

**I'm sorry i'm so super mega late, My laptop broke down and I had to wait for my friend to fix it. So yeah... Sorry.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this comeback chapter and I you enjoyed the fights.**

**Also I am changing up Question time. Im going to let you ask the Guild Members Questions and they will Answer some at the end of each Chapter. You can ask them anything you like and it's up to them to answer. Leave your Questions in the Reviews please with your Reviews.**

**As Always Leave a _Review_ and tell me how I'm doing and if you want to stay up to date remember to _Follow_ the story so you don't miss any surprise updates.**

**I'M OUT!**


	13. Chapter 13 (The War)

Chapter 13

(The War)

Morrigan flew back into a wall bouncing off it from her foes last hit, and was soon met with another punch from the Water God Slayer across her face pushing her deeper into the wall. Xavier had a small smile on his face he was pushing her deeper into the wall until a fist connected with the dead middle of his face sending him falling back to the edge of the roof.

"Ughh!"

As he started to recover from the force of the punch he felt the weight of something mount him, he looked up to see Morrigan's arm coming down hitting him dead in the face, knocking them down a floor of the building from the roof to a small apartment. Then another hit connected from Morrigan knocking then down another floor and another and another, and when Morrigan was coming down for another Xavier dodged left causing her to miss and her fist to go right through the floor.

"**Water God's Shock Foot!**" Xavier yelled as he kicked Morrigan into a wall with enough force that she went clear through it and He followed her right out of the building going to punch her in the face but was met with Her fist hitting him first. The two god slayers was slugging it out as they were free falling.

"You're so much better then I hoped War Goddess." X said to Morrigan as their knuckles clashed.

"And you are proving to be good enough to take my full force, God of the Sea." Morrigan said as they both landed on the ground at a stalemate in a grapple.

Both of the God Slayers took in a deep breath as they stared into each other eyes "**Water/War God's Bellow!**" The two bellows clashed mere moments after they launched causing a massive explosion in both of the God Slayers face.

Xavier was blown back from the explosion causing him to slightly skip across the ground and roll to a stop, He quickly shook off his daze and looked around for Morrigan, And what he saw shocked him slightly. Morrigan was standing in the same spot when the explosion hit, dust was around her body as he saw her walking closer, he could only see the dark shadow of her figure in the dust as well as her glowing red eyes.

"... That's just too Wicked." X said as he summoned his trident again as Morrigan walked out of the dust, he could see that her armor was damaged and her sword is in her right hand. She rushed at the Water God Slayer who rolled up and was quick on the defense as Morrigan was pushing him back with her heavy hits. The sound of steel clashing filled the air again on this day as each hit caused small shock waves.

"_Where is she getting so much Power!?"_ X asked himself in his own mind as he tried to take the offense but was soon pushed back by the shorter girl, Morrigan sliced at him with her sword and he had to jump back quickly but as he was in midair he felt the force of something kick him hard in his side sending him near the edge of the docks they found themselves at. X looked to see a black and gray humanoid bunny standing near Morrigan wearing a gray mini skirt and tank top.

"DeWinter, What are you doing here?" Morrigan asked the Bunny.

"What?" Winter looked at her friend. "I'm here to help!"

Morrigan only sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose and slightly shook her head before saying. "I have everything under control DeWinter, You should be off helping one of the others who might need it."

"That's some way to say thank you!" Winter slightly yelled as her over cocky friend ticked her off. "I come all this way to help and you brush me off. Hmph!"

The Water God Slayer just watched as the two girls were going back and forth in front of him as if they forgot he was here, So he got back to his feet and turned to face the sea and started to suck in really hard bringing the sea up into his mouth drinking it all.

"_Why waste a good opening?" _X said to himself as he could still hear the two girls in a heated debate about sweets now. The Water God Slayer felt his strength coming back to him as he was drinking up the sea and a darken aura grow around his body.

The two girls stopped their heated debate as they felt a dark magical pressure growing near them, they both turned to see their foe turning to them with a bit of water still on his face. "That was good break." Xavier said with a smile on his face. "Now it's time to Par-" He was cut off by Morrigan punching him clear across his face, But he held his head still as her fist was still connected and he looked at her from the corner of his eyes and smiled. "-ty." He throw a punch into Morrigan's gut causing her to fly back past DeWinter and into a near by fishing shack.

Winter had to cover her eyes from the gust of wind that was caused by Morrigan flying past her, Once she opened her eyes she was met with the sight of Xavier in front of her with a grin on his face and his eyes glowing a dark blue. "So what can you do?" He asked the Bunny Girl as he pulled back for a punch.

[DeWinter Pryde, Age: 22

Magic: Takeover Magic: Zodiac Soul

Likes: Gossip, Dislikes: Burnt Food.]

"**Shadow Make Hati!**" Nora yelled as she summoned a giant black wolf with red eyes big enough for her to ride on. She jumped onto the black wolf as it rushed towards her blond haired foe who was in a smaller mech suit that had a big window exposeing her to the world, The mech was painted black and gray and is wielding a large Naginata.

"Come at me Little Red." The Blond haired woman said with a smile on her face. "Let me show you the power of Guan Yu."

As the two females where fighting the two shirtless marker mages was having a problem dealing with the tiger mech. They were dodging it and jumping out of the way of it's attacks.

"Why do we get all the hard work?" Pedro asked as he rolled out of the way of the Mech's Shout, then he fired Crystal Spikes at the mechinal beast.

"Cause we're the best, Duh." Jean said as he also fired Light spikes at the Mech.

The two shirtless maker mages kept dodging White Tiger and trying to hurt it with their magic but most attacks just bounced off it. A full pack of Crystal and Light wolves were trying to help but just couldn't get through it's armor. White Tiger kicked the wolves making them disappears as it attack.

"Hmm, this is harder then I hope." Jean said as he looked at the Mech.

"This makes it more fun, Plus it's nothing I can't handle." Pedro said as he creaked his neck.

Jean smiled at his friend and he held out his hand. "Teamwork?"

"I don't know. Maybe if you was your sister." Pedro said as he looked down at Jean.

"Really, you're doing this now?" Jean looked at Pedro with a slightly glare.

"What, I just don't feel comfortable holding another guys hand. If you're into that it's cool with me but-" Pedro started to say as he looked away from his friend.

"Don't start with me!" Jean started to yell. "I'd rather hold anyone elses hand behinds yours but you know we have to."

Jean took Pedro's hand and both of them groaned heavily as they hand to do this. They both moved their hands back and looked at the Mech who was about to shout at the shirtless mages. Their hands started to make a lot of colorful lights.

"**Unison Raid: Rainbow Make: Rainbow DRAGON!**" The two yelled as they shot their hands forward and a long large rain dragon was summoned from their hands. The dragon had all the colors of the rainbow moving down it's long body and repate from the head once it reachs the tail. The dragon wraps itselfs around the mech and roared in it's face as it slowly started to crush it slowly as the mech tried to fight it off.

"AHHH!" The two Maker Mages heard come from their right.

"Nora!" The both of them yelled and saw that the smaller mech and the blond girl within had Nora by her hair.

"Pedro can you hold it?!" Jean asked as he had to go help is sister.

"Of course. I am the Best!" Pedro said as he kept his foucs on the dragon as Jean let go of his hand and starts to run over to his sister.

"**Light Make: Skoll!**" Jean yelled as he summoned a Giant yellow wolf with blue eyes that he started to ride on. "Nora I'm coming!"

"Oh looks like your brother is coming to play also." Thursday said to Nora with a smile on her face. "Come on Cutie, Show me what you got."

"**Light Make: Spears**" Jean shot spears out of his hands heading for the Mech but what happened next shocked the Blond haired girl, Each spear hit Nora, cutting her hair causing her to fall and Jean rode up to her catching her and running past Thursday.

"Nora are you okay?" Jean asked his sister who answered with a hit on his head.

"You cut my Hair!" She yelled as she kept hitting him as if he was wrong.

"Ah, Nora stop! Ow!" He was covering himself from his sisters beating. "I was trying to help you damnit!"

"You know how long it took to get my hair this long!" She yelled as she pouted. "And you just go and cut it! You Asshole!"

"Geez, i'm sorry, I was more worried about your safety first." Jean said.

"Yeah, yeah, We'll deal with this later." Nora said as she sat on the wolf who was sweat dropping from the siblings fighting on his back. Nora then give Jean a hug on his back while looking away. "Thank... Big Brother..."

Jean smiled softly as Nora hugged him. "Anytime Sister."

"Now lets beat this bimbo so Winter can fix up my hair, I look a mess."

"What short hair is great, I bet you'll get a boyfriend now." Jean said to Nora.

"Shut your trap! I can get a boyfriend anytime I want."

"NOOO!" The twins heard a female yell and they turned to see The blond haired foe looking at the White Tiger Mech that was destroyed into pieces from the Rainbow Dragon crushing it and Pedro sitting down tired.

She hopped out of her mech with pure anger on her face. "**Warmachine: HB8 Phoenix!**" A Giant red bird Mech was Summoned into the air, it was about the same size of a dragon they then saw that Thursday landing onto the birds head.

"Great.. Now what?" Nora asked and looked at Jean who had his hand out for her to take. Nora just stared at his hand then looked at his smile, she softly sighed then smiled taking her brothers hand interlocking this fingers and looking at the Mecha Bird.

"**Unison Raid! Balance Make: Fenrir!**" The twins yelled as she summoned a giant white and black wolf with two heads, it's left eye was red as it's right was blue, as the others was swapped, the wolf was bigger then some building knocking them over as it grow. The twins was standing on the wolf's Back still hand and hand.

"Now." The twins said in sycn as they slowly opened their eyes showing that Nora's left eye was Black and her right was White and Jean showed his eyes was just like Nora's but swapped. "We will show you the power of full blood wolves." The twin headed wolf Howled to the heavens.

[Pedro Hawkeye, Age: 18

Magic: Crystal Maker Magic

Likes: Flirting, Dislike: No Coffee]

The taller man started to walk towards Mia as she floated off the ground standing in front of the group of civilians, She was ready to fight the mad man off she was watching him get closer and soon he crossed an invisible line that he shouldn't have crossed. Mia raised her hand and a beam of yellow light shot out of them making a huge beam pushing the Boogieman backwards. Their foe was holding his hands up grunting until the beam stopped.

The Boogieman slowly started to stand up as steam was coming off of him after the beam of light knocked him back. He started to make his way forward again.

"You're getting on my nerves little gir-UGH!" He was hit by two beams of light one coming from the front and one from above.

The people of the two watched Mia hold up her hands summoning the light out of them, they cheer for her as she blasted the man again and then again. Anytime the man would stand Mia would blast him with more light at the man. Mia at the moment was holding a twin beam of light with both hands, she had the face of determination to defeat the man who is trying to kill her new home. Mia put more power into her beam trying to blow away the man but she was shocked when out of them beam came a hand gripping her by her neck then started to slowly chock her.

"Guhh!" was the only noise that could come out of Mia as she could now see the man had to walk through her beam attack to get that close and it filled her eyes with fear as she looked him in his eyes.

"You're pretty good little girl." The Boogieman said as he smiled at her and then looked behind her to see all the townsfolk. "Everyone why don't you clap for your savior? Huh?!"

The townspeople started to back away slightly from fear of the dark mage, as he was slowly choking the life out of the poor girl who just tried to protect them.

"What's this no claps? No thanks yous?!" The man started to laugh. "You people are horrible. Little girl whats your name?"

"Ughhh." Mia said as she was trying to free herself from his hands.

"Well that's a weird name." He started to laugh and started to clap his hand with his leg as his other hand was 'busy'. "I'll clap for your bravery."

Akira was slowly coming back from her passing out to see that the man had Mia, she tried to get up but her body was two weak. She held out her hand to try to drag herself as the looked Mia in her eyes again.

"Alright little girl. Time TO DIE!" He yelled as he held her higher but then something hit him on the side of his head knocking his head to the side slightly then it exploded blowing him far away from Mia then a beam of light came from the floor hitting the man causing him to yell out in pain, followed by a large hand coming into the light pillar gripping the boogieman by his face and throwing him back to the door of the building.

"Don't touch my subjects, you commoner." The boogieman looked up to see three very willed dressed mages, one holding a violin, one holding a large sword and one hold Mia. Mia smiled at the sight of her teammates but blushed lightly as she noticed she was in Theo's arms as if she was a princess.

"Theo, it is not right to call people yours." Cal said to his well dressed friend.

"Well Neko here is apart of My team which makes her apart of _My_ kingdom which means shes _**My**_ subject." Theo told Cal as he kept Mia in one of his arms and pulled out coins from his pocket. "Please don't think you can tell me what to do just because you are also royalty."

"Question." Ibias said getting his friends attention and all looked at him. "What is with the cat ears, Theo?"

They all looked up to Theo's crown and saw black cat ears still on top of his head and Mia could only smile and blush more.

"Don't question my style." Was the only thing Theo said as they all went back to staring down the foe who was equally well dressed.

The boogieman started to laugh as she moved his hair back with a smile on his face.

"Show me what you got."

**And down for now, sorry about the long wait, super hard writer block and work and stuff, but yes I am still here and still typing for you all.**

**Also for those who didn't notice I've made a Wolves Pride side story on my page, it will dive into the past of some of your favorite wolves and some of their old adventures. So keep an eye on that one you'll never know what you could see, Maybe even an old fight will pop up.**

**Anyways remember to Review and tell me what you liked and Follow if you're new and want to keep up to date.**

**I'M OUT!**


	14. Chapter 14 (The War)

Chapter 14

(The War)

"Come on this stopped being fun along time ago!" Jack yelled as his fist connected with his shadows, He has no clue how long he has been fighting, it's felt like forever. His foe Urteil was still on the bench now reading a book waiting for his shadow to finish off the Pride's Mage, The wolf was still resting her head on his lap as she watched the fight.

"Matty I know you're watching!" Jack yelled as he jumped back from his shadow and it did the same. "Help me!"

Urteil looked up slightly as he heard Jack call out someone's name and saw as the shadow exploded into a bloody mess, then saw a guy around his age land next to his foe with blood dripping from down his arms.

"I could've sworn an S Class like you would be able to handle one guy." Matt said to Jack with a small grin on his face.

"You could've helped sooner you know." Jack said as he turned back to his normal human shape and looked at Matt but making sure to keep an eye on his foe.

Matty only smiled more as he crossed his arms. "Please, I could do this with one hand behind my ba-Uggh." Sadly Matty was cut off by the black Dire Wolf pouching on him; with blood on his hands He armored them up holding the wolf's mouth open as it growled at him.

"What were you saying about one hand behind your ba?" Jack asked as he had a slight smile on his face. "What is a 'Ba' anyway?" Jack then turned to face his foe that stood up and put his book away with a sour look on his face. Urteil stuck his hand into his own shadow and pulled out a black sword, that Jack was sure he saw Nora use often, Urteil got ready to as Jack pulled his goggles over his eyes and smiled then turned his right arm into its sword mode. "… Do you know what a 'Ba' is?"

The sound of the two swords clashing filled the air as Urteil rushed at Jack taking a swing at him but was blocked by Jack's arm sword and Urteil was slowly pushed back by the massive blade. The silver haired boy took another swing at the Wolves mage who then blocked it again.

Jack could only smile softly as he easily blocked the attack and then asked. "Please, do you know how many of my guild mates use blades?"

The shadow mage broke the stalemate by spinning his body around, sliding his blade off of Jack's, Going for a lower strike but lower just for it to be blocked by Jack who kept his smile.

"A lot of them, I have you know." Jack said an answer to his own question, as Urteil had a sour look on his face. "**Shadow Run.**" Was all the shadow mage said as he sunk into Jack's shadow, this caused Jack to sigh softly.

"Do you know how many of my guild mates hide within their element?" He asked out loud as he waited for his foe. "The answer is one by the way."

Matty on the other hand was having a bit of trouble with the wolf, he had kicked the wolf off of him and was standing in a low fighting stance with one of his blood made combat knives in his hand. The Wolf was growling at him as they started to circle each other, Matty started to toss the knife back and forth between his hands followed by twirling it to an underhand style.

The Dire Wolf lunged at Matt only for him to roll out of the way; the wolf turned to face Matt again and growled more. "Come on mutt, All bark?" Matty asked the wolf that then pounced at Matt only for Matty to spin out of the wolf's path and roundhouse kick it in the side, sending the wolf right to the ground.

"Oh HOO. Nice try little buddy." Matty said to the wolf as he walked over to the down wolf. Matt leaned down slightly to get a closer look at the wolf but was met with the wolf jumping up and biting him on his neck tightly causing a lot of blood to gush out of the wound at the wolf tighten its grip. "Ughhh!"

"It seems like your friend is in trouble." A voice came from nowhere talking to Jack. Jack could only look around for where the voice was coming from. "You better go help him, even though in the end…" Urteil said as he was slowly coming out of Jack's shadow that happened to be behind him. "… It's Pointless." Urteil swung his black blade at Jack as he smiled, but the smile turned to a frown just as fast as his arm stopped short, the blade really close to Jack's neck shaking to move a bit closer.

Urteil's eyes looked over to his hands to see chains wrapped around it but they were not normal chains as they came from a puddle of blood where Matty destroyed Shadow Jack. "How can this be?" Was all Urteil asked as Jack turned and faced him with a smug grin on his face.

"Simple, you are easily tricked." Jack said to the younger male who slightly looked past Jack's gaze to see Matty started to stand up with his Dire Wolf hanging from his foe's neck. He could see the wolf's mouth was stuck to his neck by blood as the wolf whimpered for freedom.

"Also it's not the best idea to cause a blood mage to bleed." Matty said as he walked over to stand side by side with Jack. Chains then shot out of the bloody puddle grabbing the wolf and pulling it and it's owner to the ground holding them down.

"So what should we do with them?" Matty asked Jack who put his finger to his chin to think.

"I say we force him to wear a dress and say sorry to everyone!" Jack answered as if it was the best ever and Matt just glared at him for a moment before saying. "Brilliant, we should put the wolf into one too!"

"**Midnight Shell!**" They heard this foe yell as shadows wrapped around him and the wolf cutting off ties to the chain, then the large black shell slowly sink into the ground. "You idiots think you can toy with me!?" Urteil yelled at the two from nowhere.

"Yeah, kind of." Jack said honestly, followed by Matty saying, "I believed we was doing a good job."

"Shut up both of you!" Urteil yelled more at the two Pride Mages as he couldn't handle the both of them. "I'll teach you both to mess with me!"

Both Matt and Jack looked at each other then went back to looking around waiting to see what he would do next. "I think you upset him." Matt said with a grin.

"Me? Ha, If I upset him let's see him handle Nora, that girl knows how to push buttons." Jack retorted.

"Speaking of Nora, Isn't that Fenrir?" Matt pointed to the large two head dog that was facing down a large bird. Jack eyes lit up once he saw the bird.

"Oh my Moon, That's the HB8 Phoenix!" He yelled in awe with a bit of drool from his mouth. "It's so beautiful. You think the twins would want to trade bad guys?" Jack asked Matt, who then turned him around so Jack could see the large Shadow Wyvern staring them dead in their faces.

"I think we have our own problem." Matty said looking at the Wyvern. "…. Hm, didn't see that coming." Was all Jack had to say.

(Hii Hii)

Scarlet fired round after round from her shotgun at the mad man laughing at her who was blocking the shoot with his blazing weapon and was dodging the others. Isa was slowly rising to her feet as Suta helped her up.

"Thanks." Isa said to the plant mage who just nodded then put her attention back onto Magnus. Suta pulled out two rose whips as Isa readied her sword. Tania on the other hand was sitting on her broom with a light green hat on her head with her pew inside a green bubble and within the bubble was Nae who was floating in the middle of it.

"Just a bit longer and you'll be healed." Tania said to the sleeping boy. "As long as they can hold out until I'm done."

Scarlet rolled out of the way of the man's scythe as she pulled out two handguns from their side holsters and opened fire on the man as she lied on her back, Magnus started to jump side to side dodging the shots, He then blocked upwards stopping his sisters oncoming attack clashing with her, He looked at the blue fire burning within her hair and he smiled. "**Fire Sneak**." Said Isa before appearing from in front of her brother and he noticed a last moment in coming rose, he lit himself on fire burning up the rose one it was near.

The girls regrouped hoping that one of them has come up with a plan, they were not sure what to do, they was out powered and out classed, Magnus was just too fast for Scarlet to hit, Too strong for Isadora to beat, And his fire got in Suta's way of using her plants, and Tania was busy healing Nae before any permit damage could be done to him. They were quickly running low on ideas.

"Damn it! What are we going to do?" Scarlet asked as she kept lookout from behind a tree Rifle readied in hand.

"I don't know, the best two people to fight him are down for now." Suta said as she healed the slight burn she had with one of her plants. "Nae gems are too hard to burn, and well from what I heard of Tania, she's just as strong as Morrigan. With their help we could win this."

"Then that's the plan ladies." Isadora said as she summoned a big blue nine tailed fox behind. "We last until we get our heavy hitters, or will beat my Big brother back into the ground where he belongs!" The other two girls nodded and smiled, but then the area around them exploded sending the girls flying and yelling in pain as they landed, they all landed near each other and was slowly opening their eyes.

"I found you little girls." The voice of the mad man came from in front of the girls. They could see him walking closer to them as they tried to get their feet but it was hard from having the wind knocked out of you. "And now I'm going to kill you all!"

He held up both of hands summoning a hugh fire ball as the girls looked at it with their eyes wide open in shock, the man started to laugh sending chills down their spines as he throw it at them but then it just disappeared. After a moment of slients the air was filled with the sound of a yell after Magnus was hit by a bolt of lightning and he dropped to his knees from the long shock.

"Don't think I'll just sit there and watch you die." The Voice of Tania came from above as she slowly floated down the Nae still in the bubble. Once she was to ground level the bubble popped and Nae fell onto his sister's lap as Tania looked at them. On her head was the light green witch hat but also in her pew was the yellow witch's hat and a red one floating around her.

"I don't have long so I'm about to go all out." The small pink cat told the girls. "So heal up, because if I don't win, you'll have to."

Tania then started to float off of her broom as many witch hats started to appear around her, first gray, then blue, green, purple, white, black and started to slowly circle her. Magnus looked up at her then started to rush at her with his hands ablaze, he throw a flaming right hook only for Tania to stop it with her pew, This made the phoenix slayer's mouth to slightly drop.

"I'm a lot stronger then I appear, Child." Was all that Tania said to him before he got bombarded by elemental attacks of all kinds.

(Tee Hee)

Sara sighed heavily as she was freed at last from that long horrible meeting of annoying people as it was break time. She was lucky she didn't have to be a part of the other meetings she just had to mess with the Masters of the western side of the country, she remembers the tales she heard from other guilds deeper in, all the property damage. She sniffed slightly and smiled as she got the scent of an old friend in her nose.

"Hello Jace." Sara said as she turned to face a man who looked to be around the same age as Sara, He had short purple hair and a small scar under his left eye which was both purple. He was wearing a Purple vest that should his fit build with black cargo pants. He stood taller than the woman in heels as she had to look up at him as he looked down with a smile. On the man's left shoulder stood his Guild Mark in purple. It was the image of a three headed lizard hissing in purple. "I can't believe you had time to get away from that guild of yours. How are your pains doing?"

The man laughed and smiled more at Sara. "My little lizards are doing fine, and how are your wolves coming along?" The man asked with a gruff voice.

Sara sighed heavily as she pinched the bridge to her nose before looking back up at the man. "They give me headaches every day." This caused the man to laugh more and cross his arms.

"Ahh kid's now of days, Reminds me of us when we was younger." He said as he looked up at the sky and Sara looked up to. "Yes but a lot weaker now of days." Sara added to what Jace said.

"Hey I have you know A lot of younglings in Omega Hydra are pretty damn tough, tougher than most of your little pups." Master Jace said with a smirk.

"Oh don't get her started Jacy." Another voice said as the person walked up to the two Guild Masters, it was a younger but still older woman who looked to be in her mid-50's, she had long straight blond hair with blue eyes and white creamy skin. She was wearing a lovely blue dress with white strips with black leggings and heel and a blue headband in her hair.

"Ah, if it isn't the tiny Guild Master of Wonderland's Heart." Sara said as she looked down at the shorter guild master who pouted looking up at her. "How are you Aly?"

"Doing a lot better then you, ya old Hag." The short guild master said as she stood slightly on her tippy toes to look slightly bigger. The old comment caused a tick mark to appear on Master Sara's forehead as she glare into Master Alice's eyes who glared back and both of their auras erupted as Master Jace looked on with a slight sweat drop on the side of his head.

**And Done, Well that took long. I hope you enjoyed this Ch and I hope you Like the other Guild Masters Cause I might make them into side stories for this idea I have. Also we are getting close to the end of most of the fights and we can move onto the next part of this long story. **

**I also want to remind those who did not notice WP Rewind had a new Ch, so check it out if you want.**

**Remember to Review and tell me what you liked and what you believe what might happen and how you feel about the characters. And Follow to keep up to date.**

**IM OUT!**


	15. Chapter 15 (The War)

Chapter 15

(The War)

Winter kept dodging the swings from the Water God Slayer; she could tell that if she was hit by any of his punches or kicks it would be over for her. She felt her back hit a wall and turned around quickly to see it was one of the fish stands, as she turned back she saw a fist coming towards her face and dodged out of the way at the last moment.

"**Zodiac Soul: Snake!"** Winter yelled out as she started to glow and then quickly the light went away to reveal her looking more snake like, her legs were gone and replaced with a long tail, her skin became gray scales that covered her body with her hands turning into claws. Her green hair stayed the same but her eyes became more snake-like. She hissed at the Slayer as she tried to wrap around his body but he rolled out of her way.

"Ohhh pretty" X said as he kept dodging the attacks of DeWinter who was moving faster than before thanks to her snake like body. "You can use take-over magic."

Xavier soon found his back, and then found a snake wrapping itself around his body, Winter put a lot of pressure onto his body as she squeezed him. The only thing sticking out was his head as Winter was now face to face with him.

"Submit!" She told the God Slayer as she tried to slowly crush him but the smile on his face made her worry abit. He was holding his arms up stopping her from adding more pressure. Quickly she went in for a bite, if snake hugs won't work poison will, but he quickly grabbed both halfs of her mouth holding it open as her body was still around him.

"You know the best way to beat a snake?" X asked her and she slightly shook her head saying 'no'. "Well its to pull it in half from its mouth." He answered and this caused Winter to shake her head no quickly.

"Want me to show you?" He asked as she didn't stop shaking her head as sweat started to come off of the snake. "… I didn't know a snake could sweat."

Winter started to glow again and quickly she changed form, she had gray fur with black strips, pointy cat ears and stood taller than the Slayer, she was still in her vest but her skirt disappeared. She was now a tiger standing on two legs with his hands still holding her jaw open.

"Oh, Fluffy" X said before he kicked her in her abdomen sending her flying back, He rushed over to the skipping tiger and punched her, causing her to fly the way they came. He rushed back to beat her back to their spot and had his leg up for an axe kick, once she reached him he dropped his leg only for it to connect with an open palm stopping it dead in its tracks. Winter looked up to see Morrigan standing next to the Slayer facing away from her.

"Morrigan-" Winter started to say but was cut off by Morrigan saying. "DeWinter, please move back." X tried to free his foot from Morrigan's hand but couldn't, he kept tugging at it but nothing. DeWinter quickly moved out of the way as Morrigan lifted her hand taking the Water God Slayer with it and slamming him into the ground, she lifted him again and slammed him again causing a small human shaped hole into the ground, she kept slamming him a few more times before she let go tossing him into a nearby shed.

Winter ran over to Morrigan who was dusting off her hands and she turned to face her. "Are you alright, DeWinter?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but did you have beat him like that?" She asked her friend.

"This is war, DeWinter, what I do best. So yes, I did have to beat him like that." Morrigan told her. "Now I believe we should go and help the rest of the-Ughh!" Morrigan yelled as Xavier grabbed her by the neck with, his eyes was glowing dark blue as he looked Morrigan into her eyes.

"**Water God's Secret Act: Aquatic Kiss of Death." ** Was all X said lightly as he leaned down and kissed Morrigan on her lips deeply, her eyes widened from the kiss as her cheeks turned a light pink. Winter eyes also widened as she covered her mouth as she was back to normal. Morrigan's veins started to turn a slight blue. X looked up to see DeWinter turning into her Bunny Form and was about to hop away.

"Abandoning your friend I see." Xavier said to the bunny that turned to look at him with a worried look on her face.

"I'm not abandoning her; I'm getting away from splash zone." She said as she took a great leap away. X had a confused look on his face from what she said.

"Splash Zone?" was all he said as the magical pressure around him started to get dark, he was about to look down until he felt a fist hit his jaw sending him flying up then another hitting him in his gut sending him backwards, catching himself from falling he looked forward to see Morrigan was nothing more than red aura with a shadowy figure standing within it with glowing red eyes. The ground under her feet was breaking from the magical energy coming off of the girl, her bones made a creaking noise with each step. She swung her sword at him even though she was a good 20 feet away, but the ground next to him was destroyed from the slashes shock wave.

"You stole my first kiss." The voice said with pure evil and damnation behind it, it was as if it was darkness itself speaking to him. He could feel his body shaking from the sight of the girl getting closer, and with a blink of his eye the shadowy girl in was in front of him and behind her was nothing but the ground covered and slash marks and most of the pier destroyed. "Now, I must steal your life."

(Oh My)

Mia was sitting over top of Akira with her hands glowing a bright yellow as her guild mates were fighting the boogieman, they were doing a great job keeping him at bay as Ibias was fighting the man close range with his sword as Theo and Cal was using their ranged magic whenever they saw an opening sadly it wasn't doing much to stop their foe as he was able to block and attack back with his **Fear Katana **and his **Fear Claw**, which one was blood red katana made from pure fears and the other was fear aura around his left hand in the shape of a claw.

"This isn't working." Theo said as he changed another coin with his **Acceleration**, and flicked it at the boogieman when he saw an opening just for him to dodge it. "Ibias is to close for me to do any real damage, move your friend."

"Don't worry Theo; Ibias is only getting warmed up." Cal told him as he was tuning his violin as he was using it none stop early to hunt down ghouls.

"You are a strong opponent and I like that." Ibias said as he turned to face his friends slightly. "Friend please let me have a fair one on one with him."

"If you must Ibias, I will stand by until I'm needed." Cal told him as he was still working on his violin as Theo just rolled his eyes before saying, "I guess a prince, like myself, shouldn't get his hands dirty, I will allow this."

"Many thanks." He turned back to the Boogieman who was waiting with a twisted smile on his face. He flicked the chamber of his sword and it spun from red to violet and the blade became consumed by a purpleish aura. "Have at it!"

They rushed at each other and their blades clashed but the force from the hit caused both of them to bounce off each other before clashing again as the blades slide off one another having the two combatants move past each other. They quickly turned clashing their blades again as they both kept trying to land a strike on each other, The Boogieman felt himself getting over powered by the large swordsman. They both went for another strike but this time Ibias was faster and blade a blow on his foe slashing down his shoulder, with grit in his teeth the boogieman jumped back slightly. Ibias flicked the chamber of his sword again and it landed on blue as his foe was checking to see his body was fine but he felt weaker. Ibias rushed the man with his sword now having blue aura around it, he swung his sword only for the Boogieman to block it but blue lightning came from his blade down the boogieman's sword shocking the Nightmare Mage. The Boogieman pushed Ibias off and their blades clashed again shocking the boogieman once again and they kept repeating this as the Boogieman laughed more each time he was shocked.

"Why are you Laughing?!" Ibias demanded to know as he could tell he was hurting the man.

The boogieman pushed closer until they head-butted, Ibias was able to look the man dead in his horrifying eyes as he was still laughing and getting shocked, the lightning was now hitting Ibias as well but he held his ground from the pain.

"Because I'm scaring the folks behind ya!" he told him the truth as they pushed off one another and Ibias quickly knew what he had to do, the longer the fight went on the more worried the townsfolk got, meaning they got scared and he fed off of fear. He flicked his chamber again until it landed on yellow and he sword got a yellow aura around it.

"No more games." Ibias said as he readied himself and rushed at the Boogieman who rushed back, they both took a swing at each other and once their swords clashed the Boogieman's eyes widen as his blade shattered right in front of him and Ibias's blade slashed him down his body and then he started to slash him a lot more with a yellow light following him, the yellow steams then wrapped around the nightmare mage biding him in place as if it was rope.

"There that should be enough out of you." Ibias said with a smile on his face as the man tried to break free. Ibias took a few steps back as his teammates walked up next to him.

"You did a wonderful job, Ibias." Cal said to him with a small smile on his face.

"Th-." "Don't think this is OVER!" The trapped mage yelled as he looked at everyone in the room making eye contact with all of them.

"**Fear Make Reality!**" The binds on his body broke free and fell to the ground as a mist started to form around him. "Good, one of you was afraid of me getting free. Now face all of your worst Nightmares!"

From out of the mist sprinted things right from nightmares, Giant spiders, shadow monsters, deranged animals, clowns, a chicken riding on a duck, a middle age woman with curls in her hair holding a rolling pen, giant snakes, one eyed monsters, a living bed with teeth, monkeys, rock monsters, and much more. One of the spiders jumped at the group and right before they could take it down a pair of giant hands reach above them and grabbed it first then ripped it in half, They looked back to see an giant demon standing over them, it was about 15 feet in height with two giant wings on his back, his skin was black with glowing red eyes and a twisted smile on his face.

"**It's so good to be free!**" The demon said as he looked down at the young mages.

"Xenkadargak!?" both Theo and Cal yelled as the saw the demon, most of the townsfolk who was close to the wall was pretty much now a part of it to get away from the monster before them. Mia was horrified of the demon holding onto Akira who only petted her head lightly as Mr. Black walked past them and stood next to the Demon.

"**John, you must be in over your head or just lazy if you called me.**" The Demon said to the man in an all-black robe who was holding a book.

"No, I'm just worried about what most of the people here are afraid of, and its better safe than sorry." He said as he opened his book. "Callahan, Theo, Ibias, you three handle our guest. I will hold off the uninvited guest until you are done. Also please take it outside away from the civilians."

They all nodded and Theo quickly chucked a few coins at the Boogieman who was still looking at the demon, each one blow up on impact sending their foe through the front door breaking it as they quickly followed them outside into the rain. Still inside the nightmares were getting close and Mr. Black just looked at them before saying "**Legion.**"

A portal opened up behind him and human sized demons rushed out of the tear in reality, most were on foot as others was on hellhound back all with swords. The two armies and a war broke out in the middle of the holy place.

"… Whose wife is that?" was all Mr. Black could ask as he saw the Nightmarish woman hitting one of the demons like an upset wife. "Miss Turner?"

(Scary)

**Hey everybody I'm late again, but there is no real time frame but I feel late so I'm sorry. Anyways I know this one is kindof short and that is thanks to a bit of laziness, a bit of writers block on the other fights, and a bit of I want to give you guys something. So I hope you enjoyed watching Ibias go in and one really pissed off Morrigan.**

**Question time. Okay this is less than a question but more of an which one, SO I'm turning this story into a world and I would like to know which guild would you like to see next. Wonderland's Heart or Omega Hydra. You tell me.**

**Remember to Review cause I love reading what y'all loved most and Follow to not miss my supirises. And always remember you can message me to tell me ideas, give me pointers, ask for pointers, so so, on on, I'm OUT!**


	16. Chapter 16 (The War)

Chapter 16

(The War)

"**Balance Make: Shield!**" yelled the twins at a white and black wall appeared above them protecting them and the town from the bombs being dropped by the flying mecha-bird. Once the bombs stopped the twins let go of the shield making it disappear, even on top of Fenrir they could not reach Thursday on her bird.

"We have to make him bigger!" Jeaned yelled over to Nora who was looking at the woman on the mech.

"We can't any bigger well waste more magic then needed, and well destroy more of the town." She told him as they both cupped their hands and fired off a bunch of Balance Spikes up at her, just for the Phoenix to fly up higher to dodge. It then came swooping back down with its mouth wide up and flames spitting out of it from its flamethrower coming right at the twins as it was burning the building.

"**Balance Make: Shield/Spears!**" The twins as Jean went for the Shield to protect them and Nora used Spears aiming from the bird as they went through the protective dome without breaking it. Thursday ordered her mech up and away from the spikes.

"Fine" yelled Thursday as she was getting tired of fighting her foes. "If I can't beat you in a war on front, Let's try Two. **Cannon Fortress Genbu!**" She yelled as a Giant Mecha Tortoise appeared destroying many of the house in its way, it had on its shell a giant Jupiter cannon.

"What is with you and giant animals!?" Nora yelled up to her foe. "Do you have a fetish or something?"

"Coming from the girl with a brother complex." Thursday yelled back down to the redheaded girl.

"Where are you getting your facts?! I don't have a brother complex!"

"Then why are you holding his hand?" the blonde asked.

"It's unison raiding you dumb bimbo!"

"Call it whatever you like. Still a brother complex." Thursday told her with a small smirk. To which Nora growled at her.

"Pedro! Get off your lazy ass and help us!" Nora yelled then she turned to Jean. "Jean take Fenrir, and take on that dumb tank!"

"Pardon?"

"Pedro give me a lift!" was all Nora said while leaving her confused twin as she ran off the giant twin headed wolf and landed on the head of one of the three Crystal Make Dragons that Pedro made, as he was riding on the lead one heading towards the mecha-bird. Jean quickly felt his magic take a big hit as he had full control of the Light and Dark wolf, once he got the hang of it he looked at the Fortress and the wolfs howled at it as they charged it.

Nora and Pedro on the other hand was flying up to the bird as it started to drop bombs at them, together with their Balance and Crystal make Spears they destroyed most of them as others landed and blow up on a few houses.

"Oh your mom is going to be so mad." Pedro yelled over to Nora.

"Shut up, she doesn't need to know this was our fight!"

The two soon reached the bird as Nora jumped off the dragon onto the birds head running up it too her blonde haired foe, as the dragons started to circle around the bird. The Mecha Bird started to fly away as the dragons gave chase trying to bite at the birds wings.

"So… a war on three fronts?" Thursday asked as she pulled out a combat Knife that was housed in its holster under her dress strapped to her leg, Nora summoned a Balance Make: Knife just as long as Thursday's. The two girls rushed at each other as their knives clashed, the two slid off of each other and went for another swing, and they kept clashing on the speeding bird as Pedro was giving chase. They were also throwing kicks and punches along with trying to slash each other, they were blocking hit for hit, blade for blade, kick for kick and from the look on their faces they were enjoying themselves. The blonde haired girl went for a quick stab just for Nora to dodge and give her a kick into her side knocking her to the side; Nora tried to keep up stab down on the down girl but was kicked in the gut by her knocking her to the floor. Thursday then quickly mounted on Nora who was quick to stop the blade Thursday she was dropping down to her.

"I really hate to kill you Red, but if I don't kill you lot I'm dead my own self." She placed her hand on top of her blade trying to force it down more as Nora held her back more. "So no hard feelings right?"

Nora kept trying her hardest to hold back the blonde with the blade, she looked slightly to her left to see Pedro and his dragons coming in towards the Mecha-Bird, she looked back up at the girl and smiled which caused a confused look on the blonde's face.

"Yeah, No Hard Feelings."

Suddenly the left wing of the Mecha was rammed right through by one of the Crystal Dragons sending scrape metal flying everywhere and causing an explosion on that side of the bird as the dragon also shattered to piece, The Mecha bird started to lean to its right side now throwing the blond off the red head, Nora and Thursday got to their feet as the bird tried to keep itself in the air from its programing. The two girls slowly inched closer to each other before Nora throw the first punch that was quickly blocked and returned by the blonde who jab her in on her right cheek, the blonde went for another punch but missed her target as a fist came in contact with her right cheek, but there was a lot more force behind the punch as she staggered back, she saw that the Maker Mage was now wearing Black and White gloves that had a glow to them.

"No hard feelings right?" Nora said as she rushed Thursday and threw a strong right hook, only for her to dodge and give Nora a hard kick into her ribs causing the redhead to hold her side; she quickly followed up with a punch across her face only to be met with a backhand from Nora who spun with the punch. The two girls kept trading blows as Pedro was coming in on the back of his dragon with another one on his tail.

Back down on the ground Jean was having trouble with the fortress as its heavy armor was keeping it safe from his attacks. Fenrir's had become much smaller in size for Jean to maintain as he was now pretty much riding him, they were dodging the heavy cannons on the mobile fortress as it was unloading at them. The twin-headed wolf was running on the roof tops dodging the shots took at it as Jean was firing **Balance Make Drills **at the fortress only to have them bounce off.

"Grrr, This isn't working Fenrir what do you think we should do boys?" Jean asked the two heads of the wolf who came to a stop as the guns where reloading and they got far enough away. The two heads growled for a moment before the black one spoke. "Roaf!"

"… Good idea boy! Aim for the guns." Jean yelled as the black head of the wolf just rolled its eyes, as the white head nodded in agreement. They all readied themselves as the sounds of the Fortress firing at them started; Fenrir took off dodging the incoming fire from the fortress. Small explosions happened around the redheaded boy as he cupped his hands and started to target each cannon on the beast of a mech.

"**Balance Make Drills!"**

White and black drills few from Jeans hand taking off like rockets towards the Fortress as Fenrir kept dodging the oncoming attack, The fortress heavy machine gun system started to fire at the Drills trying to destroy as many as possible, but just enough got past and started to go right through the Heavy Cannons on it causing explosions alongside it's shell which made the mecha beast roar in what seemed to be pain.

"Yes we did it!" cheered Jean as he fist pumped but suddenly a large explosion happened from above and he looked up to see that the Mecha Bird just lost both of its wings and started to fall, he could see two bodies falling from off the bird, the blonde haired foe and his younger sister. Pedro flew past on the back of his dragon which Nora was about to catch herself on, leaving the blonde girl to her fate as they was two far apart and the dragon couldn't make the turn in time without throwing them off.

"**Balance Make: Wall!**" Jean yelled out as a black and white ramp appeared in front of him and Fenrir took off up it, The twin headed wolf started to pick up as much speed as possible and once it reached the top of the ramp it took a mighty leap off, Jean saw that he was too far and jumped off of Fenrir's back catching the Blond girl in his arms, as he had her and held her close he turned so they would land on his back.

"FENRIR!" Jean called out to the Twin Wolf who was a bit behind them the Wolf grow itself 5 times its size until it was bigger than it started catching the two Mages as Jean landed hard on the wolfs back causing him to bounce and grunt in pain.

"What the hell did he do?!" Nora yelled as saw the whole thing on the back of the dragon, her face showed a great deal of worry.

"It looks like he saved her." Pedro answered as the dragon was making way over to the huge wolf.

"That idiot! Even together we can't make Fenrir that big without draining all our magic!" Nora panicked over her brother. "He might have killed himself!"

Nora quickly jumped off the dragon onto Fenrir's back and ran over to her brother, She found him by himself on his back with blood sliding down his face.

"Shit Jean!" She started to check out his injuries as she tried to wake him up. "Come big bro, wake up. Jean, Wake Up!" She yelled at him as she started to shake him trying to wake up her only brother.

Fenrir started to get smaller in size until it was no more and disappeared leaving them on the streets below. Nora just kept calling out for her brother to wake up as small tears form in her eyes, she quickly went to check for a heartbeat, and at first she didn't hear anything, she quickly started to pump down on his chest.

"Come on, Come on, Come on!" She kept chanting as she tried to her a heartbeat and found one, she quickly felt her own heartbeat and found that both of theirs match like it always has, then Jean took a breath but he still didn't wake, but he was alive and that all that mattered. Nora then felt a hand touch her shoulder and she looked up to see Pedro as tears slowly fell from her eyes, Pedro had a worry look on his face as he looked ahead, Nora's eyes followed and she saw on the head of the Fortress was the Blonde haired foe.

"Don't you ever quit bitch!?" Nora yelled at her. "I brother just almost give up his life for yours!"

"I am grateful… Truly I am." She looked down sadly before looking up again. "But I have to do this, Or she will take everything away from me!"

The Giant main Jupiter Cannon on the Fortress aim right for them started to charge and within a few moments it was ready to fire.

"I truly am sorry. Fi-" Thursday was cut off by the sound of a camera click and a flash, this got all of their attention, the 3 up mages looked over to see James on the roof of a building taking Thursday's photo.

"Dad what are you doing here?!" Nora asked her father before telling him to "Get out of here it's dangerous and you don't have magic!"

"Sweetheart, I'm not going to leave my own children to die, and you forget I do have one power." He said as he jumped off the roof landing on his feet and he walked over to his down kids. "I have the power to get your mother to come home."

The sound of heels came up from behind them as they turned to see a taller woman who stood about 5'11 in heels, she had beautiful long dark pink hair tied in twin tails with a bang that covered her left eye, she had dark pink eyes and creamy white skin, she was wearing Capri pants and a tank top that was mainly gray with pink highlights over top of that she had a white lab coat with the guild mark on her back in pink. On the back of her left hand was the same guildmark in Green. Her body was slender and curvy as if she was an older Nora and under her eyes looked too be bags from a lack of sleep.

"Melissa I told you to get some rest." James scalded his wife. "You look like a ghoul."

"James, be quite Love, I have work to do." Melissa said in a very soft spoken voice but it was still cold enough to send chills down their spine.

"You destroy my Hometown, attack my guild mates and almost killed one of my only two children. Sugar, you outcome is not lookin to good." Melissa said to the blonde haired girl as she started to walk up to her.

The blonde haired girl could feel the magic energy coming off of the older woman even though she didn't do anything but walk forwards, She felt like all the air was removed from her lungs as the pink haired woman got closer. From all the life endangering missions she has done she has never felt fear like this coming from a simple looking woman. She got to Cannon to aim down towards her as she could feel her hands shaking.

"F-f-Fire! Genbu!" Thursday yelled at her fortress.

"**Arc of Creation**" Was all Melissa said and the Cannon on the back of the fortress stopped before it could fire, The blonde haired mage looked up to see her Fortress turning into block and started to make their way over to Melissa and circle her as it looked like she was thinking and soon the Fortress was completely turned into cubes and it slowly started to Reform behind the Pink haired mage into a long Jupiter Rail Cannon pointed right at Thursday who only started to sweat at the sight of the thing, The Rail Cannon started to change and the blond was too scared to move at the sight of it, Melissa slowly raised up her hand as if it was a gun pointing at the Blonde haired girl who was shaking in fear.

"Bang." The cannon made a loud bang to which Thursday closed her eyes and waited for the incoming impact and she soon felt it, it felt like a lot of tone of paper raining down on her lightly passing past her and others landing on her, she slowly opened her eyes to see confetti everywhere raining down on her. Her legs gave out causing her to slump over and drop to the ground. As she looked forward she saw a pair of gray pants in front of her causing her to slowly look up to a pair of pink eyes glaring at her and in the hands of the owner of the pink eyes were handcuffs.

"Put them on." Melissa ordered the younger woman who only nodded her head and put the cuffs on.

"Now with that handle, let's get Jean to the infirmary." Melissa said as she pulled Thursday with her.

[Melissa Pryde, Age: 38

Magic: Arc of Creation

Likes: Experiments, Dislikes: Being woken up]

Magnus dodged the icy mist is it turned into a hard ice tundra, he was real quick to dodge lightning that kept coming at him from the sky. The pink cat was following after him quickly on her broom sending attack after attack at him. Lightning Strikes, Ice Spikes, Poison Gas. The Phoenix Slayer kept running around as she chased him, he then turned around and jumped doing a flip until he was upside-down dodging the tree's trying to grab him, he took in a deep breath and aim at her.

"Phoenix Slayer's Screech!" He fired a wild stream of green fire at the cat who was quick to snap her pew and the flames quickly turned around back towards him, hitting him dead on throwing the Slayer backwards into a tree, as soon as he hit the tree and bounced off it felt the pull of the earth increase and he was pulled to the ground slamming him onto it hard. He was only able to pick his head up slightly as gravity kept him down, He saw Tania sucking the water from the nearby tree as it made a ring around her.

Magnus quickly made flames fire from his feet causing him to move forward even though he was dragging his body on the ground, Once he was out the gravity circle he flew over to Tia at breakneck speeds with his fist lit with green flames, he throw a punch right at her only for her to move her broom to the right making him miss her complete, she then put her pew on his chest and forced him backwards hard destroying trees behind him before he even reached them.

Magnus found himself lied out on the ground before a turret of water started to hit him hard as if he was hit by a whirlpool followed by lightning hit him multiple times as he was stuck in the water. His screams of pain was loud as ever as the small pink cat just sat on her broom watching and snapping her two fingers summoning more lightning, she didn't care how much pain she caused him, this was punishment for what he did to her friends. She kept snapping over and over and over and over as he yelled each time she did it. She soon stopped as she believed it was enough to keep the mad man down, she slowly floated over to her Guild Mates.

"I believe that is it for him and Just in time. I have almost reached my time limit." Tania told them as they all looked at her in shock from how she easily made handled the Slayer, she didn't even get hit once.

"That was amazing Tania. I didn't know you were that powerful." Scarlet as she recovered from her awestruck, both Nae who was back on his feet and Suta nodded as they were amazed by the little pink cat.

"It was nothing, just a-" Tania's eyes widen as she felt a high intent to kill right behind her, she quickly held up both of her pews one towards her friends and the other behind her and she let out a push of energy sending her friends flying backwards at the other summoned ice to block. The four non S class mages looked on once they landed to see Tania pew holding back the bleeding Slayer who had a twisted look on his face, the two was at a standstill but they could tell Tania was starting to lose. Tania quickly raised her hand and the area around her and the Slayer became a crater in a blink of the eye as she increased the gravity around them pulling them into the earth trying to crush them.

"Tania!" They all yelled and they started to run over to the whole until they noticed her starting to float out of the hole on her broom once she reached her friends she passed out into Suta's arms.

"I over went my time limit, I can't use magic for a while…" She said as she passed out in her arms. The four mages looked at the hole wondering if the other mage died from the crushing, as soon as they took one step an explosion of pure green flames shot out of the hole and the Slayer started to float out of the hole with burning green wings on his back and glowing green eyes.

"Now I'm upset" said the Slayer as he landed on front of them with his down so they couldn't see his eyes. The four mages readied themselves as the Slayer mage took one step forward then fell right onto one knee. "I don't so, Phoenix."

The Slayer Mage lifted his head to show that he had two different eyes, One of a deranged mad man and the other was one only Isadora would know. Isa looked into his red eye and she could see that it had two things in it the first was sadness and the next was determination.

"Marcus?!" Isa yelled as she was about to run over.

"Don't come near me!" The Slayer mage yelled at her as he grabbed his head.

"Let go! You have no control of me!" The Slayer yelled at himself before saying in a calmer voice. "I have more control then you think." His body tried to start moving but it was also fighting to stay still.

"Isis! I need you to destroy me!" Marcus yelled out to his younger sister.

"Fat chance! She's too weak!" Magnus tainted the girl as he was fighting for control over the body.

"Isis, I did you to burn me, burn everything away until I'm nothing left." Marcus told her but Isadora could only shake her hand no as her brother just came back and now he wanted her to kill him.

"Isis quickly! I can't hold him back long, Please!" Marcus begged his sister as he kept his body under his control.

"Marcus I can't! I can't lose you again! Can't you fight him?!" Isa asked with tears flowing from her eyes as she wanted to save her brother more than anything now, He was right there another 7 years of losing him, He was right there!

"Isadora… I'm sorry but I'm already dead." He told her breaking her heart. "I died that day and have been dead the only thing keeping my body going is the Phoenix. Now please, don't let me kill your friends."

Isadora stood there for a moment with her guild mates just looking at her not knowing what to say or do, what could they do when their friend's big brother was asking for death. Nae and Suta was also in a between a really hard rock and hard place, this was the same man who took everything from them, their home, their family, almost each other, and know he was on his knees begging for death, but knowing that he is a corpse under control, they didn't know how to feel.

A loud scream filled the air catching everyone's attention and they all turned to Isa who was yelling to the heavens with tears flowing from her eyes as blue flames was coming off her body wildly. She kept yelling as the flames started to form a fox behind all of them.

"Yes, Isis, Burn… burn brighter than the sun my baby sister." Marcus said with a smile then it quickly changed to pure angry as Magnus yelled "What the hell is she doing?!"

The fox kept getting bigger and bigger as she was yelling with the tears from her eyes gone from the heat, and soon the fox became taller than the trees with nine tails and an evil glare on its face. The Slayers face showed both joy and fear at the same time as the fox jumped into the air and dove head first into the Slayer mage hitting his body, he yelled louder than ever before as he felt the pain of being burned for the first time of his left, Magnus looked at his right arm to see it slowly turning to ash followed by his left, slowly but surely the flames turned the Slayers body to ashes.

"Thank you, Isis." Marcus said as his body was still turning to ashes in the raging fire. "Keep burning my little baby star."

Soon after his last words his body completely leaving nothing of the Slayer and Isa fell to her knee with tears flowing from her eyes as the blue flames died down, the four mages sat there also with tears in their eyes until a burst of green flames shoot out into the sky in the shape of a bird, it came swooping down flying right into Isadora as she burst into Blue and Green flames fight over each other as the rest of her guild mates where blown backwards.

"Isa/Isadora!" they all called out as they tried to get back over to her but the flames was too much even for them. The flames were in the shape of a fox and a bird fighting each other as Isa was yelling in pain.

"We have to help her." Scarlet as she tried to get close but was quickly held back by Suta. "Stop you'll get yourself killed!" She yelled to the fighter mage.

"We have to do something!" Scarlet yelled at her not in anger but with worry for her guild mate.

"I know but we can't just throw ourselves into the fl- Nae!" As the girls were going back and forth the didn't notice Nae walking into the flames with a solid black wall protecting him as he got closer to Isa, Suta tried to run in after him but was stopped by Scarlet who knew Suta had a less chance with the flames then she did.

Nae soon reached Isa and he wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug from behind.

"Isa, I know you can hear me." He called out to the girl we he was embracing. "You have to fight it, Your stronger then that bird!" The flames kept dancing around and it looked to be a tie but quickly the fox started to gain the upper hand and Nae stopped feeling the burn from the flames as if they didn't have heat. The green flames soon started to get consumed by the blue until there was nothing left leaving Isa and Nae just standing there. The two over mages ran over with Tania in Scarlet's arms as Nae let go of Isadora who turned around to look at them with sadness in her eyes.

"Isa… are you okay?" Scarlet as the crow haired teen, who just lifted up her left hand and it lit itself into a green flame which caused the others to jump back.

"I'm fine… My brother just left me with another gift to remember him by." Isadora said as a small smile grew on her face and he raised her right hand and lit it with her blue flames, she slowly moved her hands together and they became Cyan and she smiled at the sight of it as it slowly turned into a small cyan fox with wings.

"Thank you Marcus."

**And Cut, Well that's two of five fights over and I won't lie, I'm kind of teary eyed. Also another fun fact, I was almost hit by a train a few days ago but I'm perfectly fine, I just found it funny and wanted yall to know.**

**Question of this week for the Reviews: Who do you think is the most Scariest Mage in Wolves Pride?**

**Now remember to Review as it's the main thing that keeps me going, and you can make them as long as you want them because I do read them all. Also remember to Follow if you want to stay up to date.**

**Also keep an eye out for the next Wonderland's Heart in a few days if you follow it aswell.**

**I'M OUT!**


	17. Chapter 17 (The War)

Chapter 17

(The War)

Matt was so confused as to how this played out, he was holding onto the shadow dragon like beast for dear life, unknown to most people Matty was scared of heights, not like roof tops or things like that those was livable but flying in the sky! Who would do this to any person? Jack was flying close by to the wyvern as he was trying to shoot it out of the sky with his shoulder cannons.

"Matty don't let go." Jack said as he flew closer to the Beast. "If you do you make flood the town with your blood."

"This isn't funny Jack! Get me down!" Matty yelled over to Jack as the Wyvern was trying to shake him off but shaking his leg to get the small human off it.

"Come on do you really want this to end anticlimactic?" Jack asked the man who was hanging for dear life.

"If it means getting me down then Yeeeaaaasssshhhh!"

Jack just rolled his eyes and he fully turned into his **Breaker Mode**, once he was done with it he quickly got behind the Shadow Beast and his eyes started to scan the Wyvern, once he find the heat figures within it he summoned two large cannons on his back as the Wyvern turned to face him and started to fly up wards the Mecha mage. "Target Locked, White Noise Cannon, Fire."

Jack cannons fired a beam right into the mouth of the Wyvern as it was flying up to eat him, but once the beam connected and passed through the shadow beast it quickly stopped and turned to nothing leaving the two flightless mages and the wolf to fall. The two mages started to panic as they fell from the heavens but was quickly saved by Jack who now has both of the mages in hand and the Wolf on his back. The shadow mage was about to say something but them Jack's Suit released a green gas that knocked out both the mage and wolf. He soon came to a landing and he looked around to see that everything was pretty much fine now.

"See Matty, No fun at all." Jack said as he turned to Matty only to find him knocked out by the gas also. "… Oops."

(Meow!)

Once the three well-dressed mages made their way outside they sound their foe already facing down with someone else who was equally well dressed. The man was shorter than the rest of them and with brown hair that was neatly cut with short bangs right over his eyebrows; he was staring at the fear mage with his forest green eyes. He had on a white button up shirt with brown slacks and brown loafers. Over his shirt was a green vest with a nicely tucked tie. At the moment his sleeves were rolled up and his arms were exposed but something had two of the wolf mages staring at the man, his left arm was on fire as his right was covered in ice. In his left palm in green was his guild mark which looked to be a three headed snake with one body.

"I found you at last Boogieman." The man said as he looked at their foe.

"Milo, what are you doing here?" Asked Cal as he knew who the man was, they two of them had run in's before.

"Callahan, I knew I would into you soon, this is the home of Wolves Pride. And of course you would also be fighting the man I was hunting."

"Callahan who is this man?" Ibias asked Cal and Theo looked over to at the man then to the Boogieman with a few coins in hand.

"His name is Milo Theodore, he's a mage from Omega Hydra, and He is also a bit of an ass." Cal explained.

"Oh come on Callahan, I was sure that a mage of your caliber would have taken down this Dark Mage by now, are you having difficulties?" The Hydra mage asked with a smug look on his. The man then started to walk closer to the Wolf mages until they was all next to each other. "Here I will assist you as this is my mission."

The Fear Mage just glared at all of them with an unhappy look on his face, he was sick and tired of random people coming out of the blue saving someone last minute. Slowly a red aura started to come around the fear mage as his eyes started to glow red and his magically pressure could be felt by the other mages.

"I AM GOING T-"BOOM! A explosion blow the boogieman backwards, he hit the ground hard and rolled taking a knee, he looked up to see Theo holding one of his hands in his pocket as the other was balled into a slightly fist with a on top readied to be flicked at the Fear Mage.

"This is a waste of my time and my whole day. I let the rest of you have your fun, monologs and intros, but this end now, I have better things to be doing." Theo said as his had started to glow purple but a small explosion went off in his hand shooting the coin at the Boogieman at blinding speeds then exploding on impact sending the fear mage back more as he slide another coin in his hand up to redo the attack. He then fired another coin followed by another each hitting his foe over and over causing more explosions as the boogieman yelled out in pain, the last few hit blow the fear mage into a house.

The other mages stood there in silences as they witnessed Theo's attack, The two wolf mages never really seen him fight or what he could really do as he always went on a lot of low paying simple missions as he always found fighting beneath him mainly when he believed the foe to be a 'commoner' as he called them.

"Hm, Very efficient the way you subdued your opponents, quick with great power, graceful yet also little savage. Yes, if this was a normal foe you would have completely rendered the man incapacitated." Milo said to the as he was watching and this got Theo to turn and look at him.

"What do you mean normal?" Suddenly he had the feeling that he needed to turn around, he felt something with a high intent to kill.

"**Totaph**" Milo simply said like it was nothing and a sudden explosion happened in front of the Boogieman who was close to Theo sending the Fear Mage backwards as the fire from the blast went around and avoided Theo.

"Yes, normal, as in our common foe is abnormal; from what I've learned during my… hunt for the man we need strong light magic to defeat him." Milo explained as the boogieman slowly got to his feet.

"Strong light magic is something I know a thing or two about. If you gentlemen my, please keep him at bay as I play." Cal asked his friends and Milo as he readied himself to play his violin. Ibias turned and give Cal a thumb up with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What a wonderful Rhyme."

Cal could only sweat lightly at his friend priorities and said "I didn't mean to make one."

The three mages readied themselves as Cal started to play his Violin, it started with a slow tone as the Fear Mage came rushing at the mages with glowing red eyes and bloody red aura around him, the aura was slightly shape as a large figure and formed a red scythe in his hands. Cal has his eyes closed as he played cutting off the world until it was just him and his melody; he had faith that his friends would be fine and didn't need to watch them. He slowly started to pick up the pace of his playing for the song, he could feel every note as he lightly touched the strings, he could hear that he was playing perfectly, the only thing he ever wished to do perfectly was play. He was now in full stride of his song as he felt his magic rise with the song and the warm feeling he always got from playing, the power was flowing through him, his body, his strings, and his notes. He opened his eyes once he reached his full power to see the Boogieman getting past Milo who tried to freeze, Theo was off slightly to the side and Ibias picking himself up, The Boogieman was rushing at Cal as he could see him glowing with light.

"**Brilliant Maestro.**" Cal hit a note and a golden whip shot out from his violin wrapping itself around his target before attaching itself to the ground holding him in place. "**Shining Legato**" was the next thing Cal said as a magic circle appeared in front of him then he said, "**Flashing Expressivio.**" which summoned a magic circle underneath the bound man. The two circles started to glow a bright yellow before two beams of energy pulsed out of them as he hit the high notes of his melody. The beams kept firing out as a light show to the Music Mage's performance, causing the fear mage great pain each time the beams hit as he yelled in pain.

Cal slowly stopped his song as everyone walked next to the him, he slowly lowered his Violin and they all looked at the Fear Mage who looked like he was burned as his eyes where rolled into the back of his head, his body fell face down and the mages just looked on, slowly exiting the building behind them was Mr. Black who was helping a still slightly hurt Akira and Mia who was holding Fury. They all came to see to see if they won as all the Nightmares left and was happy to see that it was all over.

"Well, now that-"Milo was quickly cut off by someone saying "NO!"

Everyone quickly looked over to see the Boogieman him on his knees with tears going down his eyes as he was looking up. "I see him! I can't pass out or will see him!"

A dark aura slowly wrapped around as the sky darkens as he slowly got to his feet.

"I will end you Mages and now it's time to face your worst Nightmare. **Fear Me!**"

The darkness quickly wrapped around his body as he started to float off the ground, shadows started to consume the light around them. Soon something came out the shadows but it was no longer Manuel it was fully and completely the Boogieman, his body was wrapped in a clock with a large scythe, his head was sticking out but it was now a gray skull with a dim red glow coming from its eye holes. A dark aura was coming off him like never before as he slowly started to float over to the mages who was all stuck with fear. Theo was the fight one to snap free from his fear and he throw a coin right at the man but it went through him as if he wasn't there.

"N-No way!" Theo started to throw more coins at the man just for each one to go through him.

"**Useless**" The skull said to the mage before Milo quickly tried to burn and freeze the reaper like being only for it to not have an effect on him. "**Sad mortals, nothing can harm me, as I have no body. But I can hurt you.**"

As the Boogieman got closer to the mages he held up his Scythe ready to kill but freeze in his tracks, he was looking up at a bigger Reaper, it was bigger them him and it caused his to slowly back away in fear.

"**No, you can't be real. I'm not sleep!**" The smaller reaper yelled as it kept backing up.

The mages where all in a slight confusion, as they watched the reaper backing away from them but when they looked to see what the horrifying being was scared of they saw nothing but Akira with her eyes glowing white. She was starting to walk over to the man as he was yelling for her to back away. The reaper soon found him backed to a wall; he swung his Scythe at the large reaper which was right over Akira's head. Soon the darkness started to leave his body slowly turning him back to his human form, his eyes where wide with fear of the reaper in front of him, its two boney hands reached up and cupped the side of his head. Akira slightly leaned in with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry but this is the only way to stop you. Forget."

Manuel's eyes widen more as everything was flashing before his eyes, everything the in his life, his happy childhood, the first time he used dream magic, him helping his first person, him training with his teacher, the mistake he made, the reaper appearing, the nightmares he caused, the people he murdered, the fears he saw, the enjoyment he found in, the madness he was going through showed itself all at once and like that it was gone. His head slumped down as he started to drool from his mouth as his eyes were blink.

Akira just stood over the man with tears coming down her eyes as her guilds mate stood there just watching her, Mr. Black knew what she had just done as the others was still confused. Mia was about to walk over to her but Mr. Black stopped her and once she looked up at him, he just shook his head no. they just stood there watching over Akira as she cried for what she did, but soon someone wrapped their arms around Akira from the back.

"It's okay Akira." The voice of Nora was heard before another person hugged her also.

"It's all okay." Jean said to the Crying girl as she broke free and quickly turned around to hug them both as she cried, they both held her close and started to pet her head, Pedro then finished her small group of best friends with a big group hug.

(God Fight)

Xavier looked like he was facing pure horror as he was pinned against a house and a monster; a sword was inches from his neck as it was in a brick house slowly moving closer and closer, the rain pouring down on his face as the storm was now raging above them as they were no longer in the eye of it. He could feel the blood running down his hand as it was pressed to the blade as he stopped to stop the War Goddess from claiming his head; his other hand was holding back her arm but even with all his might the blade was still getting closer and closer. He looked up into her glowing red eyes as steam and rage was slowing seeping from her mouth. Only one plan quickly came to mind and he had no other choice at the moment, He started to intake a lot of air around him which sucked in the rain giving him the water he needed to build up energy, once his cheeks puffed up enough he let out a "**Water God's Bell-!**."

**BOOM! **

The loud explosion rung out as Morrigan covered the Slayers mouth as he was about to release his Bellow causing a back fire which sent the Water God Slayer flying backward also slightly destroying the house causing it to fall in on itself. Xavier found himself under rubble from another house he flew into, he slowly tried to pick himself up but slightly stumbled as he took a step forward but was able to catch himself on a wall. He looked around for the War Goddess but she was nowhere to be see, He slowly walked out of the house holding his left arm which he was sure was broken, also maybe a few ribs.

"By the all father, that girl is monster." X said to himself as he slowly tried to make his way over to the sea to heal him, he could just drink that rain but it wouldn't be enough and please it was his rain as he did summon it, and eating his own water gross. He was about to take another step but was cut off by the voice of a demonic girl. "I'm no Monster, I am a Goddess."

Xavier could fell the breath of the girl touch his neck as she spoke to him right before he felt something hit him hard in the back sending the man flying once more for like the tenth time today, Once he hit the ground he bounced slightly and rolled until he hit one of the not fully destroyed fishing shacks causing him to grunt in pain but he didn't have any time to relax as a spear which looked to be made of pure red energy ripped through the wall right next to his head. He could only look in shock at how close to death he came, he had to get away, he could see her, the War Goddess walking toward him with a War Hammer made of the some energy, pure rage, pure war. Soon the Red headed War God Slayer reached X who was able to move as he wasted all of his energy, He just looked up at the girl with glowing blood red eyes as she slowly started to lift the War Hammer over her head.

"You have not begged for your life once." Morrigan said to him as she looked down at the beaten Slayer. "You have earned my full respect, and with that you will get a proper Warriors Death."

Morrigan swung her hammer at the Slayer who just closed his eyes waiting for the hit but it never came. He was slightly scared to open his eyes at first but he soon did, and he found Morrigan face down on the ground with her head slightly pushed into the ground making a hole, there was a heel onto of her head pushing her deeper into the ground. He slowly followed up the leg to the body and then to the face seeing at it was the Master of the Guild he was attacking, slowly pushing Morrigan deeper into the ground.

"Look at the damage you've caused this time Morrigan, really I leave for a few days and you destroy 20 blocks of the city and the harbor?!" Master Sara said to the girl as she pushed her face deeper into the ground.

"… My apologies" was all Morrigan could get out as Sara pushed her deeper, the whole bloody town was in ruins thanks to her guild not being careful and now she had to clean this mess.

(o.o)

A woman sat in the shadows at the Wolves Pride Guild Hall, watching everything from a crystal ball. She watched as each of her Elites lost to the Wolf Mages and she sigh lightly.

"Oh why is it so had to find good help?" She turned and asked one of the Ghouls who was walking around her, she then looked around at the ghouls filling the building and the many more outside. As the wolves where out to play the ghouls came in to stay and there was a hell of a lot more ghouls in the Hall then there have ever been Mages. "I guess when you want something done right; I just have to do it myself." The lady said as she just sat back on her throne of ghouls and waited for her host to come back.

"You Lucas, Please fetch me more of the wine here. It was rather good." She ordered one of the ghouls as she held up her glass.

(The End is near)

**And done, sorry that some of the fights didn't end on a big note, but I'm sure to do better in later chapters, I've just had some unfair fights kind of.**

**Anyways, Remember to **_**Review**_**,**__**So that you can tell me what you loved, hated, whatever, Just Review cause I feed off them. Also Follow just to stay up to date.**

**Also Check out Wolves Pride's sister story, Wonderland's Heart. The guild also has some strong and their first arc will be to Die For. Also tell me if you want me to do more Rewinds for Wolves Pride also if you want me to do Rewinds for Hearts.**

**I'M OUT!**


	18. Chapter 18 (The War)

Chapter 18

(The War)

All of the Wolf Mages reach the church, as it was the meet up spot where all the towns' people would be and would be the best way to protect them. After a head count of everyone was done by Mayor Turner and other officials of the town they found everyone to be here and only lightly hurt, but feeling better thanks to Mia who kept trying to heal as many she could with her little bit of magic. A lot of the mages was getting wrapped up in bandages, and others was completely out of works. Scarlet, Suta and Nae was getting treated for burns as Isa was still dealing with the after match of ending her own brother, but she was feeling a bit better as Jack and Nae was helping her.

Cal, Ibias and Theo was fine but Theo was letting Tania rest on his lap, sure the cat was a pain in the butt but she was still one of his best friends and Theo sometimes saw the small cat as like a little sister, a pain, begging for everything, and getting her way most of the time, kind of like a princess should act when your older brother is a Prince. He even let the resting Fury sleep next to her as he knew she would be super happy when she woke up and now she would owe him one, what nothing is free with them.

Nora was talking Akira as she was still feeling bad about making a man brain dead, it also didn't help he was on the other side of the room with the other two dark mages, The blonde Mecha Mage and the Shadow Mage who was still sleeping also his Wolf. Pedro was also trying to help as Jean was passed out and getting treated for the broken ribs he has, Scarlet was soon by his side checking on her friend sitting next to his dad. A lot of the members was slightly looking at Nora as she had short hair now but she let it go for now. Matty was also still knocked out and was laying down with the rest, as Mr. Black was checking on everyone.

The doors to the church suddenly burst open making a lot of people with jump not sure what was about to happen, then Master Sara walked into the building with DeWinter right behind her, She was dragging in a knocked out and broken Xavier and a tied down Morrigan and her mouth was bound, this got a lot of the guild members to wonder what happen. As she tossed Morrigan onto the floor as she tried to free herself and she placed Xavier on the bed.

"Mom, I'm sure Morrigan has calmed down, I think we can free her." Winter told her mother who just looked at the War Goddess who was nodding her head eye. One thing most people didn't know was Morrigan hated being trapped and unable to move it reminded her about the stories of the Underworld her mother would tell her when she was little, and with all honesty she sometimes as Master Sara as The Lord of the Underworld herself.

"Give me a few minutes to think about it." Sara looked around until she found Mr. Black. "John, what happen here?"

Mr. Black walked up to the guild master as all the members of the guild and the towns folk was looking.

"It's Eri, master. She has returned with an army of Ghouls and five very powerful mages." He pointed to the four mages who was tied up and knocked out.

"I only see four." She said to him.

"One has been… Completely destroyed." Isadora slowly put her head down as Mr. Black said that, this didn't go unnoticed by Master Sara who just nodded her head.

"Fine, have any of you seen that Foul Lich." All the members shook their head no but then Sara took a sniff in the air, she sighed heavily as she turned to see her daughter in law. "Well I see you've come home Melissa."

"James really wanted me to take a break, so I'm home and just in time to find the town in ruins. So much for relaxing." Melissa said as she sat across from James and Scarlett to look after her son, she quickly noticed Scarlett and slowly started to glare at the smaller teen.

"Well then, if all of that is complete then I will have to go out and find that little witch."

Suddenly and slowly a ghoul walked into the building by pushing the door open, it was alone and by its little lonesome. Everyone that could was about to get up but Sara told everyone to sit; everyone was still on edge as the ghoul got closer to Sara. Once it was close enough to grab at her it stopped, she saw it had a note on its chest it was attached to its shirt by a pin. She took the note off the ghoul as it just looked at her with its big hollow eyes, she started to read the note to herself which only took a minuet, the note then burst into flames as Sara was done and she growled heavily. Sara looked at the ghoul as it watched her as if it was waiting for something.

"Fine, Ghoul." The Ghoul perked his head up as she spoke. "Take me to you Master. James would you please be a dear and follow."

Sara started to walk away as James got up to follow his mother, Once she reached the door she stopped and turned to face everyone, she had a very upset look on her face, the type of face that meant what I say goes.

"Nobody leaves this building until I return. Understood!?" Everyone quickly nodded as she looked around. "Melissa do you have the build prints to the town?"

"Right here Sugar." Melissa tapped the top of her head lightly.

"Good, John, once I leave put a barrier up to protect this building and the people with in." Sara told Mr. Black who just looked at her and nodded, But Nora quickly ran up to her grandmother.

"Grandma don't tell me that your."

"Yes, Nora. I'm about to fight, and No you can't come and watch."

"I'm Up!" everyone heard Jean say as he was almost fully out of bed, Scarlet was trying to sit him back down.

"Oh no, you're not getting up. I heard what happen to you Jean." Scarlett said to him as she forced him back to bed.

"Come on Scarlett, I'm fine, and my Grandma is about to throw down. I gotta see this." He was about to fight to get up but then the voice behind him made him freeze in place.

"Light Bright." Jean slowly turned to face his mother; cold sweat slowly was running down his face as she had a really calm face on but the aura behind said nothing but rage. "Listen to your girlfriend and lay your little bottom down."

Jean was quickly back into his bed as Scarlett blushed and was explaining that she was not his girlfriend as none of it was getting past Melissa not caring to what the young teen was going off about.

"Wait why is dad coming?" Nora asked as she looked over to her father who was packing up camera equipment to which Nora just sighed at as it answer her question.

"I will return soon." She said as if it was an order, and just like that they departed towards the ghoul who was slowly walking forwards.

The whole building was quite after she left, no one knew what was going to happen and they all knew they couldn't leave even if they wanted to. They just kept looking around before one person got up to ask what in the world was happening.

"What is going on here?" Scarlett asked followed by Suta who was also really confused and wanted answers. Mr. Black just looked around at everyone and remembered that everyone here besides some townsfolk and Melissa would remember the Dark Mage.

"Alright I guess I'll tell you everything, not like I was hiding it." He started as everyone turned to him and he looked around. "The woman is Eri Stoker and she used to be a member of Wolves Pride long ago."

"You make us sound old, Hun." Melissa said as she sat with her legs crossed and her arms folded under her chest.

"As I was saying, Eri is a Dark who used to be a part of Wolves Pridebefore Sara even became guild master. Eri was a good mage who used to be friends with Sara and Guild Master Jace from Omega Hydra."

"Master Jace used to be a member of Wolves Pride?" Milo asked as he was still there even after the event, he just didn't say much as he wasn't really friends with anyone in this guild.

"Yes, he was and so was Guild Master Alice before she rejoined her family guild and Master Jo of Noble Roar." Mr. Black told them.

"A lot of Guild Masters came from this place." Nora whispered into Akira's ear then Melissa spoke up. "That's because people back then had to get there start somewhere and Wolves Pride was one of the first guilds made all the way out here."

"Anyways, back to Eri." Mr. Black said getting everyones attention back. "She was a good mage until she started to do work in the darker types of magic, and normally it would be fine. Our guild has never told people what magic they could and could not use, myself include as you all know I am a Devil Mage and have made deals with many of them. Master Wulf also said also as we kept the darkness under control we could do as we please, as darkness does not mean Evil."

He held out his hand and he summoned a little red Imp into his hand that started to move around his hand looking at everyone. It was a cute little devil as it rolled around in his hand.

"Master Wulf only say Dark Mage as another form of magic, Evilness only came from what you intended to do with the magic, And Eri… She intended to do a lot of damage with what she found, and to make a long story short, Master Sara stopped her but was take late to save her from herself. And now she's back and it's about time for them to fight. Melissa if you would be so kind." He turned to Melissa to see her sitting in front of a large Lacrima Projector with a bunch of the other members, on its display was Sara walking to the guild hall with James.

(Hehe)

Sara walked to the front of her Guild hall where she saw an army of ghouls, She stop and looked at all of ghouls who turned to face her. Sara turned to her son and put her hand up placing a protective shield around him but still give him free range to move.

"Next Issus is going to sell like crazy mom after this." James said as he got his Camera ready. The door to the hall was slowly opened by Ghouls pulling it and slowly stepped out was a Woman with long midnight black hair that was wavy, She had a very beautiful face with black lipstick on, She was dress in a long black dress with no sleeves what fit her body perfectly and a had slit up its bottom to let her leg free and made it easier to walk in.

"Hello My old Friend. Oh and James look at the handsome man you've become." The woman said with a plain warm smile on her face, as if she was truly happy to see them.

"Hello Ms. Stoker." James said to her as he took her photo. Sara on the other hand had a wicked evil glare at the younger looking woman who just returned the look with the same smile.

"Not even going to ask why I'm here or what my plans are?" Eri asked the Guild Master. There was a long silents as Eri give a small giggle. "Of course you're not, you never need a reason. You can be just as bad as Aly."

"Don't you dare speak his name." Sara warned her as she slowly took off her coat and tossed it to the ground revealing the outfit she wore underneath. Which was her normal pants and heels but now her vest could be seen showing off her very muscular body for an older woman.

"Hey, he was my friend too. So I will speak his name as much as I want." Eri told her as if it was a matter of a fact. "But we are not here to speak of Al-. " She was cut off by Sara magical pressure kicking on hard, everyone which the town could feel it. The only thing that could be seen in the beam of energy shooting up towards the heavens was the shadow of Sara with her eyes glowing green. James looked to not be effected by this and kept taking Photos and Eri just sat there watching as if it before she released her Magical pressure also but hers was darker.

Every person found it hard to breathe as this was happening as they watched on the projection. Even the S Class members were stunned by the power the two older mages was giving off will all but Melissa, who was not really taken back by all this.

Sara started to grow in the beam and her shadow became much more beast like in form. The beam soon stopped to reveal a Wolf standing on its hind legs standing about 8 feet in height; it had short gray fur and sharp claws. It was in Master Sara's clothes as it growled slightly before it howled.

"**Apex Soul: Wolf**" The wolf said as the Dark energy beam stopped showing a horrific old woman who looked to be made of bones with no eyes and rotted skin. Her fingers were long and boney as she pointed to the wolf.

"You still look good after all these years." It said.

"You look like shit." The wolf said back before dashing to the woman which looked like it happened at light speed, they was now standing face to face. All the ghouls noticed and were quick to try to protect their leader but as they took one step they would fall to pieces as if they have just been sliced. Sara then quickly swapped her claws at Eri who blocked with her boney hand covered with black magic. Suddenly a blast happen throwing Sara back and she slide on the ground, Eri was still standing in the same spot but now she had two really big ghouls in front of her both with axes.

"Kill her." She told the Ghouls and they rushed towards Sara with their weapons ready, Sara eyes started to glow green as they got closer as she took a small breath.

"**Apex Howl!**" Sara released a loud howl the toward the two the ghouls quickly turning them into dust, Eri walked to the left dodging the attacking as the front door of the guild hall was also turned to dust as was a part of the guild.

The two mages looked at each other eye to eye before they both disappeared in a blink causing a shock wave as the clashed. The guild members watched as Melissa's projection tried it's best to keep up with the older women.

"Holy Crap, Master Sara is a Werewolf?" Nae asked as he watched what was happening next to Isadora who just nodded her head.

"I can't even keep up with their movements." Added Scarlett as she watched in shock as she was right next to Jean who had a smile on his face as he loved watching his Grandmother fight.

"That's nothing Scar." Nora said as she didn't want to take her eyes off the fight. "Grandma isn't even going all out yet."

Eri had Sara pinned to a wall by her neck as her eyes glow purple, She was trying to stab the Wolf with her hand but was held back by Sara's claws. Sara then used her free hand and a small ball of energy appeared in it.

"You can't kill me Sara I am immortal." Eri told the wolf as she looked her old friend in her green eyes. Then Sara quickly threw the ball into the heavens and it exploded into a bright light, Eri quickly covered her eyes as the light was bright but Sara bathed in it, as if it was rain.

"I don't want to kill you. I'm just going to hurt really badly." As her body got slightly bigger and more beastly. "Now that the moon is out, this shouldn't take too long." She then punched Eri right in the side of her face sending her flying through house as she give chase hitting her more on the trip.

"Woah, she made her own Moon?" Ibias asked as he looked over to Cal.

"That is something I didn't even know she could do." Cal said to him as he was amazed at his Guild Master. Morrigan was in slight awe as she knew firsthand how dangerous Master Sara was but this was way past what she could believe, this woman might even be able to take on her Mother, which she still found unlikely.

Sara was hit out of the building and was followed out by an Undead Giant with a club, It roared at Sara as she recovered from the and was running at the Giant on all fours, It quickly swung it's club high up only for Sara to jump up and slash right through the Giants making it fly off. The Giant slowly turned to Sara as it didn't care for its lost arm and took a step before splitting in half down the middle.

"When did she even do that?" Scarlett asked she was still surprised but now she was sure that the Guild Master was just full of them.

Eri slowly stepped out of the destroyed building with a sour look on her face; she didn't like the idea of losing to this woman again, she was cutting down her ghouls, she wasn't affected by dark magic. Sara just looked at Eri with her wolf eyes as she growled at the woman.

"Give it up Eri, You know you can't beat me." Sara told her and this only made Eri glare at her slightly.

"You are right, I can't beat you, and I never could. But that doesn't mean I won't try!" She said as her black aura came off of her heavy. "**Day of the Damned**."

Slowly the sky blacken as the clouds moved in slowly making it start to rain heavily, the feeling of dread slowly came down as moans could be heard from every way. Slowly Ghouls started to make their way over to the two older mages, first only a few then a lot, slow it turned to hundreds as the ghouls filled the streets once more. There was many different ghouls as some was small to Giants other was animals to beast and monsters, all with their flesh slowly rotting off by the time they stopped coming it looked to be hundreds of thousands of ghouls.

Most of the guild members were in shock as they didn't even know she could have sent those monsters after her, she must have been saving them for this fight. They looked at Master Sara and a lot of them were ready to go out there and help, so that's what they did but quickly found a barrier blocking them from leaving.

"Sit down everyone." Mr. Black told them.

"But we can't just sit here and do nothing." Isadora said as she hit a wall, she couldn't just sit there as Master Sara had to face overwhelming odd by herself.

"Yeah she needs are help." Suta said as they looked at Mr. Black and other of the young members agreed with her.

"Now y'all better sit you little asses down before I sit them down." Melissa warned the kids as her voice went really southern for a moment, and this made Nora quickly rush back over to her before she got really upset. They all looked at her and she looked back at them.

"You really don't want to see my Mom when she's upset, and we have nowhere to run at the moment." Nora told them as she put on her best good little girl act and this made all the members sweat drop as they started to think about it, they all took their seats again and but was all unhappy about it.

Sara just looked at Eri as the ghouls closed in and the two mages were now face to face, she was still glaring at the woman who turned back into her normal human looking form. She had to look up to look into the wolf's eyes; they both had the same look, no remorse, no sorrows, no hatred, just the pure will to beat the other. Suddenly the sound of a large beast filled the air and flying in from behind Sara was a large undead dragon.

"You have always been foolish, biting off more then you could chew." Sara told her as she gripped the woman by her neck picking her up, Eri didn't seem to mind as she didn't need air being undead already. The Ghouls were all closing in to the two.

Eri just smiled at her before saying. "You know I have always been hard headed. Now show me if you are truly the Apex Predator, I always wanted you to be."

Once all the ghouls got to just close enough and the ghoul dragon was coming in for a bite with its mouth wide open, Sara eyes quickly started to glow green as she looked up to the fake moon she made before saying "**Apex Howl**" Suddenly a blinding white light went off. The Projector broke from the power and the ground shook everyone within the church.

"What the hell just happen?" Nora quickly got to her feet; she like everyone else was worried about Master Sara.

"I don't know but we have to wait and see." Mr. Black told them.

"I will not sit here any longer; I will go out and help my Guild Master." Morrigan spoke up as she made her way to the door. Everyone turned to Melissa who just sat there not caring what Morrigan did.

"Mom you're not going to stop her?" Jean asked his mother, he also wanted to get up and go help but knew he couldn't with his body all bandaged up.

"Sugar I don't have time to deal with Morrigan's hardheadness, so it's easier to let her do what she wants. I have to save my energy for later."

The door to the church opened up and Master Sara slowly walked in, her body had cuts all over her but she didn't seem to notice any of them, right behind her was James who was holding a knocked out Eri who was bound by rings of light, they bounded her arms, hands, legs.

"Well Melissa it seems you will have your work cut out for you." Sara told her as she stood there, Melissa sighed as she got up and went outside and she was only out there for a few moments before everyone heard a yell of pure horror. All the members quickly went outside to found out what she was yelling about, they found nothing. Completely Nothing.

"Y'all went and blew up the whole dang gone town! Ah' don't even know what to say to that!" Melissa yelled as everyone else looked around in awe. Everything was gone from that one attack, their homes, the stores, everything. "Ah'm have to waste so much magic just to fix this damn town here!"

"Oh stop your whining. It won't take you long to fix it." Sara told her as she had the three dark mages with her. "You three are coming with me so I can take you to the council."

"Oh sweetheart I love it when you talk like that." James came out of nowhere ready to hug Melissa who quickly stomped on his back. "Shut ya mouth before Ah shut it for ya, Darling." Melissa started to storm off as everyone just stood there slightly confused.

"Everyone back into the building until Melissa is done her work." Mr. Black said as he herded everyone back into the church and he closed the door behind him. Everyone watched from the windows as a giant magic circle form in the sky above the used to be town of Jasper, then lightning started to strike the ground and slowly but surely the town slowing started to reform itself as if it was going back in time. After about five minutes of waiting and watching the town soon reformed itself to its former glory and slowly everyone went back to their daily lives as they left the church.

The guild members of Wolves Pride entered their guild and looked around to see that everything was the same like before, and Nora looked up at the clock to see how much time has passed.

"It's only been two hour!?"

**And done! This arc is done, and I hope you all enjoyed it. For now we will have only filler Ch's until the next real arc. As I have to soon get started on Wonderland's Heart first Arc. **

**So question for all of you, what was your favorite part of The War arc?**

**Anyways, remember to Review and tell me everything you liked or hated or liked. And to Follow if you wanted to keep up to date. Also remember to check out Wonderland's Heart to see what is about to happen over there.**

**I'M OUT!**


	19. Chapter 19 (RnR)

Chapter 19

(RnR Part 1)

It had been two weeks since the Ghoul invasion and the whole guild was in a nearby city walking down a main street, Jasper was so thankful for the guild protecting them that they give the members a fully paid trip to Spa/Water Park. So for once in a long time and by long time I mean ever, I guild was closed as every member was out at once, even Mr. Black came out to play. The guild was now standing in front of the park with a big smile on their face as they looked at the building.

"Alright you runts!" Sara yelled at all of them as she stood in front of them. "If you, damage, break, or destroy anything. You. Will. Die." The whole guild had a small gulp together as they knew she might really kill them. "Now go out and enjoy yourselves."

They all cheered as they made their way indoors.

(Break!)

The guild had spilt up all going off to do their own things with their own groups; at the moment Jean was hanging out with his Mom as he still had bandages on his chest, he really didn't think he needed to be babysat by his mother but at the same time were you going to tell her no.

"Alright Light Bright, Now just relax here and stay out of the water." Melissa told her son; Jean was in his black swimming trucks with white strips down the side and a white t shirt. Melissa on the other hand was in a hot pink two piece bikini with flip flops on and her lab coat over top of it.

"Mom I'm fine, and my ribs aren't broken any more thanks to Ashton coming over with some of his elixirs." He told her until he made a hard yelp sound as his mother poked him on his chest.

"Not broken huh?" She looked at Jean. "Well there better, so I can please go have fun. I'll be careful promise."

She looked her son in his big puppy dog eyes as he was begging; she rolled her eyes lightly but then smiled. "Fine, but you can't do anything that will risk you hurting yourself more. So no diving boards." She turned to find her son already gone and this ticked her off until she felt someone hug her from behind.

"There's my lovely wife!" James said as he sat his head on top of hers, she just smiled as embraced her husband.

"Come on Hun, let's go to the spa." Melissa told him as she started to walk forward dragging him along as he didn't use his legs.

(Those Ribs)

Already at the Spa and sitting in a hot tub was Akira and Nora with Isadora, the three girls were just relaxing as the bubbles washed away all their problems.

"This is nice." Akira said as she let the bubbles and hot water take her.

"I don't know why but it doesn't feel hot to me." Isa said as she tried to relax, she didn't normally hang out with Akira or Nora but that didn't mean they were not friends or used to hang out.

"It's me be you being a fire mage." Nora told her as Isadora just shrugged her shoulders not really caring at the moment.

"So Isa, I've seen you've been hanging out with Suta's brother, what's his name?" Nora asked as she turned to her fire mage friend.

"Nae." Akira answered her as she sank deeper into the water.

"Yeah, Nae, So what's going on between ya'?" She asked as she got closer.

"Nothing! Stop with your wild ideas. The dork is just my friend and the newest member to my team. He wanted to get to know a true fire mage, and I'll show him we all aren't so bad." Isadora told them then she looked at Nora with a sinister look on her face. "So how's life with short hair?"

"Ugh! It's fine and all but I miss my long hair." She then looked to her two friends and noticed they both had long shoulder length hair or longer, she felt her hair to feel that it was as long as Jeans which made the two twins look more alike than normal. "Ughh." The two girls just giggled at the sadness coming from Nora as they played with their long hair.

"You two are evil!" The two girls laughed as Nora then turned to Akira with an evil look.

"So Akira, what about you find a boyfriend yet." And this made Akira quickly dunk herself into the hot tub hiding her most of her face that was as red as Nora's hair, both girls started to laugh at her from her shyness. Akira has always been a somewhat loud person but it was more like Jean, She just had a lot of energy but her mood could do change from sweet to that girl who faced down the Boogieman.

"I'm joking, but come on your 16 Akira and turning 17 in a few months. I'll help you find a boyfriend." Nora told her best friend, but then Isadora spoke up. "Yeah let the girl who has a harder time getting a man help you." She said with a teasing voice which caused Nora to freeze and turned to the raven haired girl.

"Shut it, I do perfectly fine, I've had two boyfriend!" Nora proclaimed until a voice came from behind the girl. "Oh really?"

The girls turned to see Melissa standing there with her arms crossed under her chest and her sharp eyes looking down at them and the three girls quickly moved to the other side of the tub from fear as they don't know how long she has been behind them. Melissa took off her lab coat and set it to the side before she got into the hot tub.

"H-hey mom." Nora said as she mother started to relax. "Hello/Hey Miss Pryde." The other two girls said.

"Hello to all of you. So tell me more about your little boyfriends' girls." Melissa said with a small smile on her face as the girls started to sweat like crazy, Melissa noticed this and rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to get upset at you; you all are perfectly grown and beautiful young ladies who are more than capable of defending yourselves. I just want to have a nice chat with my children, and you two know better than to call me that, just call me Mum like when you was younger." She said with a soft small.

(Ohhhh)

Morrigan watch with disappointment from the sight in front of her, the goddess of war has never seen something so sad as this. She was floating in a pool that was only six feet deep; she was in a one piece swim suit that should off her body way to well even with her small assist. In front of her in a pink with orange polka dot swim suit was Mia and next to her in a green swim suit that showed off a lot of skin was Winter, they were both splashing and trying to come up for air as Morrigan was trying to teach the two girls how to swim. Other people at the pool were watching the poor girl struggle to stay afloat. Once Morrigan grow tired of them failing she walked over and pulled them both out of the water.

"You both cannot be this bad at swimming." She said to the both of them as she put them both on the edge of the pool. The two girls were gasping for air as they never wanted it to leave them like that again. "Why can't you two be like Fury?"

Fury was in his six foot humanoid form and was swimming laps around the pool with perfect form as Tania was cheering him on from the safety of her broom, she could swim and was really good at it but please wet fur never looks good and she wouldn't dare let Fury see her like that, although the wet fur looked great on him her mind told her. Mia and Winter looked at him with envy as this was also his first time trying to swim and he picked it up with ease, Mia never went swimming before and Winter was just bad at it. So they asked Morrigan to teach them but they forgot they was asking Morrigan to teach them and she had a more hands on teaching way, like drowning until they saved themselves.

"I think me and Mia had enough." Winter said as she helped Mia to her feet. "I think we are going to go check out the fish, would you like to join us Morrigan?"

Morrigan slowly climbed out the pool and walked over to the taller woman and small girl. "I see no problem with that. Let us be off then." The three mages went to the changing room and put t shirts over there bikini clad bodies before heading to the aquarium.

Mia was having a grand time looking at all the fish on the other side of the glass as water was all around them, her eyes was lit up with awe as she looked at everything. Winter was happy to watch over her little roommate as she had her face pressed up to the glass. Morrigan didn't seem amused by it all and Winter noticed her best friend not enjoying herself.

"Morri what's wrong?" Winter asked the short mage. "Still thinking about that guy stealing your first kiss? Cause this is like the fifth time it happen."

"No DeWinter, I am over that and erased it from ever happening so I can still have my first kiss when it's time." She explained.

"Is it because mom took your armor and weapon?" Winter asked again trying to guess what has her upset.

"That is a slight problem as I do like my armor, but it is not needed for me to fight so no that is not the problem either.

"Then what is wrong?"

Mia then ran up to her two older roommates with a bright smile. "Morrigan can we get cake from over there?" Mia pointed to the Fiore Cake Factory shop they had set up and Morrigan's deadly sharp eyes quickly turned to cat like eyes filled with lust and tiny stars.

"Yes we can child. Yes we can." She quickly grabbed both of the girls hand and the next thing they knew they was sitting down at the table. "Shopkeeper I need to have one of everything." The shopkeepers head poked up and saw Morrigan; he then turned around to look at a list on the wall. On it was a list of people to never turn down and right at the top of the list was a photo of Morrigan.

Winter looked at Morrigan with a questioning look on her face before asking "Morri do you even have Jewels to pay for all that?" Morrigan just looked at the girl before she shoved her hand down in-between DeWinters large breast causing the girl to blush a bright red.

"What are yo-!?" Morrigan cut her off by pulling out her wallet which she had hid in there to keep safe.

"Of course I have the money for it, if I didn't I would have never ordered it." She explained to Winter who was looking down her shirt trying to find anything else she hid on her person with a completely confused look on her face. "Mia also grab you money." Morrigan told the small healer mage who answered with "Aye!" Before shoving her tiny hand down Winter shirt and pulling out her tiny pocketbook, this was making Winter really concerned.

"When did you two do this?" She kept looking to find any other things hidden on her body.

(FISH)

Jean was sitting on the edge of the pool, as much as he did want to go for a swim he didn't want to have to change his newly wrapped bandages yet. He was watching Scarlett swim, the two of them became fast friends after meeting those 2 almost 3 months ago and going on small missions. Scarlett was in a red bikini that covered her chest completely and hugged her body, her Guild Mark was now visible on the left side of her abdomen; it also had a red bow on her left breast. She came out from under the water and looked over at Jean as he was sitting there kicking the water, Suddenly Suta popped out the water right next to her. Suta also become friends with the two other mages, sure Scarlett had a bit of a temper at times but she was sweet and friendly, and the two had a same taste in books and music, Jean on the other hand it was just easy to get along with him for some reason. She was wearing a blue one piece bikini that had frills at the bottom and a bow on the back of her neck, her white guild mark could be seen on her neck.

"Is something wrong Scarlett?" She asked the redhead who was just staring at Jean.

"No nothing, It's just I don't understand him at times." She tried to explain.

"You mean Jean?" She asked not really sure what the fighter mage meant.

"Yeah, I heard from Nora that his heart stopped during his fight with that blonde haired Dark Mage, because he saved her. Then after all that He asked Master Sara to still go easy on them."

Suta just looked at her as she didn't hear this but couldn't help but smile at the rest of it before saying, "Well that is how Jean is, always trying to help someone."

Scarlet looked at Suta as she said that to her and couldn't help but think that is how he was. She might not know him to well but the time she got to know him explained everything. She turned back towards Jean to so someone from behind him with their arms around the poor mage's neck and then a females head popped out from over his shoulder, revealing the blonde haired Dark mage who then kissed Jean on his cheek. Both Scarlett and Suta's eyes turned cat like as they was in shock of the girl chocking Jean in a flirtatious way. Both of their magic's kicked on heavy as they reached to two at pool side in no time causing the water to split that you could see the bottom of the pool, Scarlett had a handgun pointed at the blondes head as Suta had a Rose held like a blade to her neck.

"What are you doing to my friend?" Both girls said in sync that sounded like venom was spit out their mouths as the blonde held her hands up in defense, Jean quickly put his hands up before saying "Girls it's okay, she wasn't hurting me." Both of the Female mages eyes turned to Jean shapely as they slightly glared daggers into him, this made Jean gulp slightly as he didn't wish to have more broken bones.

"Explain Jean." Suta command him to do.

"I'm a member of Wolves Pride." The blonde haired girl said as the slightly pressed to weapons closer to her.

"She not lying, she became a member the other day." The two girls looked down at the Blonde haired mage to see her in a red bikini close to Scarlett's just a lot more skin showing and on her right breast was the Guild Mark in a dark red. They both slow withdrew their weapons and they disappeared from this hands.

"Alright then, when, how, and why?" Scarlett asked with her arms crossed.

"Simple, after I was arrested, Jean asked Master Sara too easy on me and the other after we explained that if we didn't do what we was told we would die. Well they would, Master Eri said she'd hunt down my family. As for the why, it keeps me out of Jail if I stay here for 6 months as probation but I would be lying if I said I didn't like it here." The blond explained.

"So why was you trying to chock him?" Suta asked she knew the blonde wasn't but she just wanted the blonde to slip so she had a reason to beat her. Suta was not normal a violent person until something she liked was on the like, like her family or friends.

"I wasn't chocking him, my hug just get a little tight and personal~" The blonde said to the girls with a teasing tone that ticked both of them off. "Now if you don't mind I need to thank my Hero some more for saving my life." She said as she started to crawl over to Jean.

"Thursday, what are you doing here?" This got the attention of all the wolves' mages and they turned to find a girl hanging upside-down from a rope, this caused all of them to jump back and a splash was slightly heard. It was a girl in what looked to be a sports bra but was a swimming tank top and short, she had long shoulder length auburn hair. She also had high tech goggles on her head that had three eyes on it.

"Sunday what are you doing here is the better question! You scared the daylight out of me." Thursday said as she held her hand over her heart trying to calm herself down. Thursday then noticed a black guild mark on Sunday's right hand, it was Wonderland's Heart. "Is that were you've been this whole time?"

"That is need-to-know bases sister." The upside down girl told her with a slight monotone voice she spoke in.

"I am need-to-know bases! I'm your sister!" Thursday turned to the two confused mages behind her. "Oh right, I am Thursday Knight. This is my younger Sister Sunday."

"Pleasure" Sunday said with a nod.

"These two are Jean's Friends and that is Je… Jean?" they all turned to notice Jean was missing, the three Wolf Mages looked around for their friend.

"Sister, are you looking for the male that was with you?" Sunday asked and Thursday nodded. "Oh when I appeared before you he jumped back like the rest of you did and slipped into the pool. Two outcomes are now present, A: He swam away, which is highly unlikely." This got all the girls attention. "Or, B: he harmed himself and he's drowning as we speak."

Suddenly a splash was heard as the three girls dove in quickly after the injured mage. Sunday just watched before pulling out a tape recorder and pressing the red button. "Dig into the back ground of Wolves Pride, and with Thursday found that makes 4 of my 6 sisters found and counted for." She then pressed the stop button before the rope pulled her away quickly.

**And done for now, after that long and hard battle I believe so members needed a break. Also I know a new Wonderland's Heart is not out but I kind of need this out to line up the time lines. So it will be out soon.**

**Also I don't know if I'm the first one but I think I am. I am the first SYOC to reach a point to have everyone in their swimsuits! I knew it would be important and I bet most of you didn't think I would get here but I'm here. Wait until winter hits! I won't stop until I die or it comes to an end that I like, also long as you people want more I will keep giving you more so remember **_**Review**_** so I will keep going.**

**Question for those who want to answer. What Wolves Pride Mage and Wonderland's Heart Mage would you like to see fight? Also I might ask this again later after you see what the Heart mages got.**

**Anyways remember once again to **_**Review**_** it keeps me alive as it give me energy and tells me that all 24 of you really like my stories and Follow to keep up to date. Also love you all**

**I'M OUT!**


	20. Chapter 20 (RnR)

Chapter 20

(RnR Part 2)

Sometime has passed in the retreat as the members of the guild were just relaxing but sadly some members couldn't be left alone, and oddly it wasn't the females. Sitting down by poolside was Cal just with his feet in the water wearing his red and blue stripped swimming shorts; he was trying to watch his younger friend swim but he couldn't help the feeling that someone was watching him. Pretty much every nearby girl was watching him and the one's with boyfriends did their best not to look but it was hard not to, he had a strong handsome face, a nicely toned body that wasn't too powerful but just enough, and over his heart was his guild mark in gold, it was one of the things keeping the envious boyfriends away, the other reason was. "Callahan my friend, Join me in the pool. The water, it is very nice and relaxing." Ibias called out to his friend, one look at the young 19 year old made the boyfriends and other boys around the pool rethink any plans they had for Cal.

Ibias was standing in the pool which was about six feet deep and being the towering teen he was he stood out of the water. He was wearing a pair of black with gold trim swim jammers that was a tight fit and left hardly anything to the imagination, and he was shirtless showing off his toned body which was pure bulk with zero traces of fat, Ibias was 100% a pure manly man. His guild mark sat on his collarbone in light blue just like his hair. Some of the young ladies could not take their eyes off of the giant for one reason or another.

"In a moment Ibias, I'm not really in the mood to get wet." Cal told him as he was not really sure what the outcome would be if he was to take a dip with all the girls watching. See Callahan is a born gentleman even if he doesn't like it, and I true gentleman would never tease young ladies like that, but he could tell on most of their faces that they really wished he would. Another problem Cal had was that there was already a girl he liked out, problem being she didn't know he existed they have spoken a few times but nothing more she was always busy with her guild.

"If you say so my friend." Ibias then took another dip in the pool and started to swim around as Cal just watched him with a light smile on his face at the girls watch him with a big sigh on their faces.

(Ohhh Cal.)

"Okay Isadora what did you wish to speak about?" Morrigan asked the younger teen who was a bit uneasy talking to the War Goddess. Isa didn't know how Morrigan would act but she was the only person she knew she could talk to.

"Okay will, after the battle I kind of had to kill me… brother." Isa said as she looked slightly down at the war goddess as Morrigan was shorter.

"I'm aware." She said.

"Well he kind of left me a gift and from what the master tells me that I might be-." "Quit beating around the bush Isadora, You are now a Phoenix Slayer."

"Master told you, didn't she?" Isadora asked only to watch Morrigan cross her arms.

"Of course she did, I am the only other Slayer." She said bluntly to Isa. "Now if you want me help learning how to use your new found powers I will be happy to help, but I am unclear of how good it will be as we are two different Slayers."

"Well anything would be useful; I just want to make sure I know what I'm doing so I don't hurt anyone." Isadora said as she lit her hands on fire with her new cyan flames but she was quickly surprised when Morrigan grabbed her hand as it was in flames, she tried to pull away but Morrigan was to strong.

"I am not being harmed." Morrigan said which made Isa stop fighting her and look closely at her hand, she was right, Morrigan's hand was perfectly fine. "You have the flames of gods, a Heavenly Flame that can heal and banish those you find evil."

"So.. So I'm a-." Isa started to say but Morrigan finished it off. "A Heaven Phoenix Slayer, we will start your training when we return home."

(Meow.)

"Remind me again why we are doing this?" Nae whispered to Jack as they both was hiding behind a rock.

"I told you, if you're going to be a part of our group you have to help with pranks, now don't be a stick in the mud and watch." He said as they watched Jean walking with Scarlett and some blonde hair chick, the two girls didn't seem to be getting along.

"What are you idiots doing?" Came a voice from behind the two and they turned to find Nora staring at them with her arms crossed. She was in her apple green swimsuit with a gray button shirt covering most of her body.

"Shhh we're pulling a prank." Jack told her honestly he isn't the one to hide the fact that he's a trickster. Nora looked over to see the poor victims to Jack's little joke and she saw Jean and Scarlett, then she saw the blonde haired bimbo.

"Why the hell is she here?!" Nora asked as she hid behind the rock with the boys. "And why are those two hanging out with her."

"You know here?" Nae asked as he looked at the blonde.

"That's the bitch we were fighting during the ghoul invasion." She explained.

"Wait if she's the one you two was fighting that mean's she has all those Mechs I saw?" Jack asked just to make sure.

"Yeah, that's the bimbo with the robot. Why?" She turned to ask Jack but found him already gone, confused by this she turned back to see him running over to the two red heads and the blond.

"Wow is he really that in need of a girlfriend?" Nae asked Nora as they both watched him close in on the group.

Nora could only shake her head saying "You have no idea."

"Hey Jean, how's it going man?" Jack called out to Jean as he was getting closer with a big smile on his face. Scarlet and Thursday both turned to look at him as Jean already knew why he was coming over this way.

"I hope he remembers his…" Nae started to say as Jack got close to the three but then suddenly he felt something small tug on his bare foot, it was a small clear wire. Jack looked down at it before he noticed what was about to happen, a giant boxing glove came out from the side of a nearby rock and it hit Jack sending him flying off his feet to the pool, he landed on the diving broad sending him flying upward to about 30 feet in the air, once he reached the top he saw a pie flying at him, sadly it was not a small pie but a full body pie, followed by another boxing glove sending him right back down into a pool where he cause a big splash making it rain lightly on the group. "…Trap." Nae finished.

"He's an idiot." Nora said as she was shaking her head a bit more.

"He was right though, it was fun." Nae said with a small grin on his face as he did love karma.

**And sadly, that's it… I am sorry. I never knew it was this hard to write people just relaxing. Sooo yeah. I hope you enjoyed this small bit until next time when I should give a full chapter.**

**This time I'm adding something new I don't think I've added before, "Ask A Mage". This is where you can ask a mage any question and I'll get them to answer it to the best they can. So in the Review, go ahead an Ask A Mage.**

**Anyways Remember to Review and Follow, Also this is another super awesome thing happening. My friend Derekjay2000 has made a SYOC story and it takes place in the world as the rest of the stories, and I believe you should go check out the story Archangels Breath and tell how that they are great :3**

**I'M OUT!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It's been a few day after their trip to the water park/Spa and the members of Wolves Pride felt much better and the guild was back to its normal self besides a few things. One was that Master Sara left with Jean to go to Wonderland's Heart and the other was the few new members the guild got.

"I take it they don't like us much." Urteil said as he was in his book drinking a nice cup of tea, he was at one of the tables within the guild sitting next to his was Xavier who had his head on the table and on the other side of the table was Thursday. Pretty much every member of the guild was staring at them with an evilish glare and they could feel it.

"Well I can't blame them." Xavier said as he kept his head down, but then someone walked up to them, they looked up to see it was DeWinter, she wore a very friendly face.

"Why all the long faces?" Winter asked them, she already knew the answer but she just wanted to know.

"Simple, everyone hates us." Thursday said before she sighed.

"Oh now that's not true, My Mother likes you, and Jean, and I don't have a problem with you." Winter told them as she looked at the other glaring members of the guild. "I'm sure once everyone gets to know you, you'll fit in just fine."

Suddenly the air was filled with a glare that made everyone shiver slightly as the sound of a door opening up was heard, they all turned to see it was the basement door slowly being opened and Melissa slowly stepping out, she had begs under her eyes which were blood shot red.

"DeWinter…" She said as she stumbled out from the door way into the guild, she looked around slowly to see the whole guild and soon found her little sister; she slowly walked over to the table with all the new members. "I need coffee and sweets… All of it."

Winter could only smile at her sister as she hopped up before saying "Sure sis." She made her way other to the bar. Melissa watched her sister walk away before her eyes turned over to the former dark mages, who looked slightly scared mainly Thursday.

"What's wrong with you three?" She asked them with a slight glare in her eyes, it wasn't like everyone else's glare it was just her normal face, Melissa then looked around slightly then got what was happening, She turned to face everyone else. "If anyone has a problem with them speak up now!" She ordered them as she crossed her arms.

The other members started to look around at each other before Isa was the first one to speak up, "I just don't know why they are here, they tried to kill us." Some of the other member started to agree with her.

"Your point?" Melissa asked as she stared right at Isadora, who was slightly taken back by this. "As I recall, our first meeting you tried to steal from me."

"I was on the street and…" "And had no other choice, well when a mad woman is holding your life by her finger tips some people do what they believe they have too." Melissa said cutting her off. "I'm not going to force you to make friend with them, but I will force you to play nice and stop during the mood down in here, they wear the mark of your family, like it or not, and if I hear any of you trying any funny idea's there will be a punishment." She explained to all them and they couldn't help but look away slightly or look down.

"Geez sis, you don't have to be so mean." Winter said as she walked back over with Pedro who had a two large barrels with the word Coffee on them as Winter had a lot of finger cakes.

"Good, take them to the basement for me, I still have a lot of work to do before I leave on another mission. Thanks Sugar." She said as the two bartenders took the stuff to the basement with Melissa following behind, leaving the guild quiet and slightly confused on what to do, but then the door burst open showing Master Sara walking in with Jean.

"We're Home!" Jean called out to everyone with a smile on his face. He and Sara walked in and she walked over to the bar as Jean went to his normal table where Scarlet and Suta was sitting.

"Y'all miss me?" He asked as he sat down.

"As if anyone would miss your ass Light Bright." Nora said to him from a nearby table with a smile on her face. "No one asked you, ya heartless witch!"

"Who you calling heartless, Shineball?!" Nora yelled back to her brother as she got up.

"You ya shedevil!" The two twin kept yelling at each other as they was soon head butting, this caused the guild to laugh lightly as they always loved watching the twins fight. They both quickly jumped back cupping their hands. "**Lig/Sha-**" They both was quickly cut off as an unknown force slammed them into each other causing them both to slide off each other falling to the floor knocked out. "Ughhh" was the only noise to come out of them.

"I will not have you two breaking things today." Sara said as he had one finger up, this caused most of the guild members to burst out laughing as other sighed.

(Newbies)

Mia was on a mission with the rest of her team, she was walking beside Theo with Fury in her arms as she enjoyed holding him. Tania was floating right next to her on her broom stick wearing a new light blue skirt with a matching top and a pink bow on the back. Mia liked doing missions with her team, even if most of them were a bit too safe. She hardly ever got to test her magic unless it was healing someone, which was a few missions she got; she really wanted to show everyone that she could fight. After her defeat to the boogieman she has been feeling a bit down as she couldn't protect her new family and she hated it.

She knew she could fight and win, she even trained with Winter when the Bartender had time, Mia would ask Morrigan but she's normally away and is really scary during training so no. But this mission was going to be so boring, they are going to go help a man find his wife's lost necklace, yay…

The soon reached the town after they had to walk from the nearby city with the train station, the town seem fairly busy as people was walking the streets and talking. It was a nice small town, Mia followed Theo and Tania as she looked around, Fury was right next to her.

They soon reached the man's house and he let the group in and they all started to look for the necklace, well beside Theo who found this task beneath him, so h just sat down and watched. Tania was wearing her gray witch hat and started to make a lot of the things in the living room float, even the chair Theo was in but it didn't seem to bug him. Mia and Fury went into another part of the house to look and about two minutes in Mia sighed.

"Mia, whats the matter?" Fury asked the young girl who sighed again. "Nothing, it's just… I don't know, I wanna do more."

"What do you mean?" He asked her as he walked over to the girl.

"I don't know, its just everyone is so amazing, Tania can do so many amazing things, Theo can make things blow up, the twins are amazing with Light and Shadows, Morrigan is super powerful, Isadora just got a new power, Akira can read mind and everyone else can do just as amazing things, even you Fury, you can turn into a really big cat with swords, as for me, I can't really do much.

"Don't say that Mia, you're amazing just like the other." Fury said trying to comfort the young girl.

"No, I'm not like everyone else, I can heal but only minor wounds, as Tania can do so much more." "But your light magic…" "It's nothing compared to someone like Jean or Cal's who does so many amazing thing, I couldn't even hurt the dark mage attack the town and he took me out in pretty much one hit. I'm pretty much useless."

"Neko…" Both Mia and Fury turned around to find Theo behind them and Mia felt a sharp pain on her forehead as she was plucked by him. "Owwwiee!" She rubbed the spot where he plucked with large tears in her eyes to see the male mage looking down at her before he placed his hands on top of had head petting it even with the headband in the way.

"You're not useless, Mia, You are a tough little girl, who has a lot of heart and courage, even when your back was to the wall you stood up to a deranged mad man to protect everyone." He told her as he kneeled down to be eye level with her. "So don't ever think yourself as Useless or anything like that, you are far above that."

Mia smiled lightly from the kind words that Theo said to her which was rare as Theo hardly every had anything nice to say. She nodded her head as she felt a bit better from him being kind to her; he stood back up before starting to walk away.

"Also hurry up, I would like to get back home soon Neko." He told her before he went back to sit down. "Theo would you help already and stop being lazy!" Tania's voice yelled in from the other room which caused Mia to giggle as she went back to hunting.

(Meow)

Isadora stood in a field wearing black short and a red tank top with black fingerless gloves, she had on her normal boots and her necklace was still hanging around her neck but this time she had it out to be seen, her hair was still in her normal ponytail as it kept it out of her eyes. She had a bit of a worried look on her face as she looked to the person across from her, it was Morrigan in a wore out Tunic that was black, she also had on a brown belt around her waist keeping the large shirt close to her body, she had beige pants tucked into her boots and a pair of brown gloves that matched her belt. Isa was not sure why she was dressed like she lived two hundred years in the past, but it worried her a lot.

"Let's get started Isadora." Morrigan said as she walked over to her, this got Isa attention; she was ready for this, for whatever Morrigan was going to put her through. "I want you to do your breath attack."

Isadora looked at her slightly confused but then remember that her brother did do attack from his mouth, what was it again… a Screech, but she was not really sure what to do, but Morrigan stepped forward.

"I will show you mine first, then you will try." Morrigan explained as she took a deep breath and then "**War God's Bellow!**" She fired a large rage beam from her mouth towards the sky, Isa was amazed by this sight as she has only seen her bellow once before and that was years ago. Once she stopped the bellow Morrigan turned to Isa before saying.

"Now you try."

Isa turned to face the open field as the two of them left out the City not to destroy anything, she slowly took a deep breath, and she let out a loud yell with her eyes closed sadly nothing else happen.

"….. Disappointing." Morrigan said as she shook her head. "Isadora you must feel the element within you, you must build it up deep inside you, then unleash it as a mighty roar. Now try again."

Isadora slowly took a deep breath before releasing it and taking another, she could feel a small warmth come from inside her, it was a weird feeling a new one as she only had felt her flames from the outside, thanks to all her training she became used to the fire and her own flames wouldn't burn her, but this felt so odd, it was like she was burning from the inside, but it didn't hurt, she felt her body get hotter and hotter, the flames felt so good, so right, She took a really deep breath and unleashed a powerful yell… but no fire came out again.

"Again." Morrigan said as Isa tried once more and failed, she tried again, and again and again all ending with nothing but a lot of yelling and a slightly hurt voice, but she kept trying over and over but she kept failing at it, she was at it for about a full half an hour before she noticed this was getting her nowhere and it started to upset her greatly.

"Again."

"It's not working Morrigan, I can't do it." Isadora said as she looked down, she felt like a failure with her own brother's gift.

"Isadora." Isa heard Morrigan call out she lifted her head before feeling a tug at her neck before hearing a pop noise that sounded like something breaki… "My Necklace! Give It Back!" Isa yelled as she reached out to take it back but was meet with a foot to her chest knocking her onto her rear. She looked up at Morrigan with eyes of pure anger as the war goddess as looking at the necklace closely before looking down at her.

"If you wish to have your necklace back, take it from me, or you can do your breath attack and ill return it." Morrigan said as she just stood there looking down at Isadora who was quick to get back onto her feet to try to recover her necklace, but Morrigan just dodged out of her way and then tripped Isa but Isa has always been good on her feet and was easily able to catch herself.

"Morrigan give it back!" She yelled as she jumped at the shorter older woman who just dodged out of the way again with ease, they kept doing this song and dance for a bit slowly sending Isa into a rage. "GIVE IT BACK!" She yelled as her hair started to catch on fire with her cyan flames burning bright.

"I might just keep it, it is nice." She said as she looked Black Rose on the end of the necklace, it was really nice. Just the sound of Morrigan saying that slightly caused Isa to snap as she ran up to the god slayer with a balled up fist.

"Give it back!" She yelled as she went for a punch which Morrigan moved out of the way of slightly, before she placed her hand on Isa chest and pushed her over. Isa found herself on the ground and quickly looked up at Morrigan, her eyes widen with fear as she slowly saw Morrigan who started to put the necklace around her neck slowly, Isa couldn't take it she had to get it back she had too!

"**GIVE IT BAAAAAACK**" She yelled as she felt an explosion start to come from her mouth and the cyan flames started to come out of it as she yelled to the heavens, as the flames came to a stop Isa looked in shock as she did it, she slowly got back to her feet as she looked down at her hands, she has never unleashed something that powerful before from her own body. She looked up to face Morrigan but she found her necklace in front of her, she was quick to grab it and she held it close.

"Your attack needs a lot of work, but it is a start." Morrigan said as she crossed her arms but she had a small smile on her face. "But I have grown tired and needs some cake.

(Meanie)

"Hi everyone it's me, Dark Hyena." I said right into the camera as all the lights turned on showing the stage. "And welcome to Ask A Mage!" I moved over to my seat and the last light turned on revealing today's guest.

"And today's guest is Mia!" Mia waved as she sat in the chair that was much too big for her. "Hi everyone!"

"Okay Mia, todays question is from Derekjay2000, They want to know how do you like living with Morrigan and DeWinter?" I asked her, Mia sat there for moment thinking about it.

"It's pretty fun and surprising that they had a spare room for me and Fury, as they only have a two bedroom apartment. Morrigan doesn't have many rules and I can pretty much do what I want as long as I keep my grades up." She explained.

"Oh that sounds fun, well I'm glad you enjoy living with them."

"Yeah, but sometimes it gets really noisy at night because they be training really hard."

"Oh dear god…"

"And they be kind of tried in the morning, and when I ask-" Mia was quickly cutoff be Winter covering her mouth with a blush on her cheeks.

"Mia time to come home, you have homework to do." DeWinter said as she walked away with Mia under her arm like she a small animal.

"What! Why?! But I did all my homework…" Mia complained as she was being taken away.

"Ahm, Well that seems to be all the time we have for this Ask A Mage, remember send your Questions to your favorite mage, and please… be careful what you ask out mages… Please. Until next time." I said as I waved good-bye with a smile.

**And done, I hope you enjoyed this CH and I can't wait for me to finish my next one, Hurry up me!**

**Anyways remember to Review and Follow, so you can tell me how much you love or hate it and follow to stay up to date so you can tell me how much you love or hate it.**

**Also reminder to check out Wonderland's Heart if you missed it as things are happening over there, and Check out Archangels Breath, it's pretty awesome and it takes place in the same world as this story, even more awesomeness.**

**I'M OUT!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Suta had her fill of noise at the guildhall for today and was walking the streets of Jasper, she already knew what she wanted to do today, she wanted to get herself a nice new book to read, lucky someone in the guild new where a really good bookstore way, shocking to her it was Isadora, turns out that like the same type of books. She wasn't thinking Isa was dumb or slow, she just didn't think she was into reading; maybe Suta should start a book club. She soon reached the bookstore and walked in to Summer's Book Shop, she looked around and she felt like she was in a small piece of heaven.

"Hello, and Welcome to Summer's Books." A sweet voice said which got Suta's attention, she turned to see a pretty girl around her age with light green hair, and she was wearing a skirt and a sweater that was a dark pinkish color.

"Oh hello." Suta said to her being polite.

"Do you need any help finding a book or just looking around?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh just looking at the moment." Suddenly a giant black wolf popped its head up from behind the counter with a book in its mouth, the wolf was all too familiar, and mainly the fact that it had a purple guild mark in purple on its fur.

"Oh thank you Lupa, I've been looking for this one everywhere." The girl said to Lupa. "Where did you find it?"

"She didn't." A voice came out from the back room, as Urteil walked out from the door; he didn't have his normal trench coat on but had the apron the store made its workers wear. "I found it. Also the entire back is now organized by author and alphabetical order so everything should be easier to find."

"Oh thank you so much Urteil, you have no idea what a mess it was in there… Oh yeah… you do." The girl said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"It was no problem at all, it was a simple task and I couldn't pass up the reward you have offered." He said as he walked over to the girl. "Free books are always a win in my book."

He turned and saw Suta standing there looking at him slightly confused, He just looked back before a sniffing noise was heard, Suta looked down to see the black wolf sniffing her leg which then started to rub up against her leg lightly.

"Lupa seems to like you, Suta." Urteil said to her with a small smile on his face, Suta looked back him with a bit of a glare.

"It looks like she does…" Suta said as she stepped away from the wolf. "And I never told you my name."

"Oh Urteil, is she a friend of yours?" The shopkeeper asked.

"She's a guild mate of mine." He told her.

"And he's one of the town's attackers." She said with her arms crossed.

"Was one, past tense" Urteil said as he smiled. "I am a member of Wolves Pride now, and I know every guild members name, I helped Master Sara do a bit of cleaning in her office and got to see the files on every member." Suta was token back by this slightly. "Oh calm yourself, I'm not evil or have any bad intensions. I was just doing as the Master asked."

"Fair enough." Suta said as the Master did ask from what he said and she has a good reason for why she would, she then walked over to the counter. "So what are you doing here? Because I didn't see a job on the board."

"I saw it in the window walking past this morning and Summer was kind enough to let me help." He said to her as he leaned on the counter. "And as a reward, I was able to get this." He held up a book that the title read "From Stone to Ash" this really got Suta's attention as she at the counter in no time, her face was pretty much in the book.

"Impossible, That book doesn't come out for another year!" She then looked up at him to see him smiling. "How?"

"Letty here, is the daughter to the owner of this store, who also is Summer Lawson, aka"

"Four Seasons!" Suta said as she looked over at the girl who was just smiling at her with a bit of a confused face.

"Yup, so she gets all the books first and lucky me that she doesn't like reading too much."

"Yup, I'm more of a singer and I never really got into reading like my mother, I only work here for now cause I need the cash, thank goodness Urteil came when he did… everything was a mess." Letty said as she looked at him.

"If you want you can read it with me back at the guild." Urteil told Suta as she started to look super defeated, but his words put a lot of hope into her eyes.

"Yes please."

"Are you sure you wanted to hang out with a former dark mage?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm not saying sorry, but you don't seem to be a bad guy." Suta told him with full honesty. "Fair enough, but I have more helping out to do here. And Letty you can always call if you need help."

"You are a god send!" She said happily.

(Books are Friendship)

Within a house in the town of Jasper lived the Maker Twins getting up and ready for the day, they lived by their selves as their parents was always away and they wanted to get out on their own. It was a nice sized home with two bedrooms and one bathroom that both twins were in at this moment, they both stood in front of a mirror, Nora was brushing her hair as Jean was brushing his teeth. Must people don't know this but the twins do get along very well but only behind closed doors, and they don't even know why.

"… So are you and Scarlett a thing?" Nora asked out the blue, and Jean just looked over at her out the corner of his eye.

"Shue mi frriendd ad wheer ar-""Jean I can't understand, spit first dumb dumb." Nora told him and Jean spit the paste out of his mouth before sipping in some mouth wash and swishing it out then spiting again.

"I said, She my friend and where are you getting this idea?" He asked as she handed him the brush for him to fix his hair and she grabbed a comb.

"You two hang out a lot and she seems nice, it's also good you found a team, cause I hated you always going on solo missions." She explained as she looked closely at herself in the mirror.

"That doesn't mean we're dating!" He said without really yelling. "But it is nice to have a team again, Pedro goes off on his own missions and You and Akira are a team so it did get lonely a bit. Man I miss the good ol' days"

"Me to but you know that we can't go back to being a team bro." She explained. "Not until it's settled."

"Yeah, I know… So how are things with you and Boreas?" Jean asked his sister with a sly smirk, which caused Nora to look the other way.

"Nothing at all, that idiot still hasn't sent me a letter back! Some pen pal." She said with a slight pout.

"Oh you know him, most likely he's busy costing gramps some more money." Jean said before he leaned closer to his sister. "You tell him, you like him yet?"

"Shut Up! I don't like him!" She yelled at Jean as she pulled away.

"That's not what 14 year old Nora said." Jean said as he set the brush down.

"Well maybe I should tell Isadora you had a crush on her when we were 13." She said with a grin.

"You wouldn't dare." The two then glared at each other for a whole two seconds before they both started to laugh as they both left the bathroom going into their own rooms to start there day.

(Combo Breaker)

Xavier sat in the guild hall as he waited for one of his only two friends to show up, he had nothing to do and he couldn't go out on a mission at all as the rules stated that he need someone to go with him and as far as he could tell, everyone hated him, well not everyone Jean and DeWinter was nice to him but he wasn't here at the moment and DeWinter was talking to Morrigan and he was not going over there with that woman over there. He sighed softly as she put his head down on the table he didn't even noticed the person walking over to him, he felt a hand touch his shoulder and X looked up to see a man covered by a black robe, he knew the guy was Mr. Black, also the guy he attacked as a first meeting.

"Hello there Xavier, how are you this morning?" Mr. Black asked the young man.

"I'm fine; I just have nothing to do."

"Yes, the guild hall does seem a bit empty at the moment, why not go out and make a friend?" Mr. Black looked down at the younger man, his face was hidden by the hood.

"Yeah, that's going to be harder then I like most people here don't seem to like me." He explained as he rested his head on his arm.

"Nonsense, you seem like a nice hearted person who would make a great friend." Mr. Black looked around the guild and he didn't really seem many members as many of them was out on missions or just not in yet but then one of the few mages got his attention. "Ah Morrigan, could you come here."

Xavier looked up at the man as he called over the War Goddess but it was much too late as Morrigan made her way over to the two of them, X wanted to get away quickly but the arm on his shoulder kept him from moving.

"Yes Mr. Black, how might I help you?" Morrigan asked as she looked up at him.

"Morrigan, Xavier here is having trouble making friends, so I believe it would be nice if he and you went on a mission together, as he was able to hold his own fighting you, I believe you could take the SS-Mission you have been eyeing for a while." He said to the small woman with amber eyes who was looking over at X as Mr. Black spoke. Morrigan looked at Xavier for a moment before thinking about it.

"I don't see why not, Come Xavier and brace yourself for this trip, as we will be gone for a long while, and know it will not be easy on this mission." Morrigan told him as she stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. Xavier just looked up at her not really sure what to say as Morrigan stared down at him, as he was about to speak he was cut off by other voice.

"Woah hold up! I wanna go on a SS-Mission!" the voice said as she jumped onto a table revealing Isadora. "If Morrigan can take the new guy I'm a shoe in to go! I've been a member since I was 12."

Morrigan just looked at the girl as did Mr. Black and Xavier, Mr. Black was about to speak to her but he was quickly cut off by Morrigan who said "Very well Isadora, between the three of us, we should be this mission with even greater ease, but what about the rest of your team?"

"Those nerds won't mind me being gone for a few days!"

"Very well then, now let us be off." Morrigan said as she gripped Xavier's arm pulling him up as Isa cheered slightly as she got to be one of the few members to go on a SS Class Mission. Mr. Black just sighed as he believed he made a slight mistake but he would believe in the three Slayer Mages before him.

(SS Mission!)

"Hello all you beautiful people! It's me Dark Hyena back with Ask A Mage!" I said to the camera as I showed off the stage and moved over to my seat. "And today's guest is one of the toughest S Class Mages in the guild, Callahan!"

The lights turned on revealing Cal sitting in his seat like a gentleman as he wore a nice smile on his face and he waved to the Camera, he then turned to look at me. "Aww one of my more… Calmer Mages."

"Thank you, and it is also nice to be here." Cal said as he sat back in his seat.

"Okay Cal, todays question is from Princessatj, and they would like to know 'who is the girl you like?' So who is the lovely lady?"

"Well now that would be telling, but frankly I don't mind telling. It is a simple answer, her name is Serrano Mendez, she's an S Class Mage at Wonderland's Heart for those who might not know her." He said with a small smile on his face.

"Oh that's cool, any main reasons why you like her?"

"Many, I don't really know where to start. She's kindhearted, strong willed, highly beautiful, she is just one very amazing woman. I've known her for many years and I had strong feelings for her for a while, it's just I don't know how to tell her, and we are from two different guilds so I don't see her a lot. But maybe one day I will gain the courage to tell her." He explained and the sound of Awws was heard from the sound broad as we don't have the budget to get real people here.

"Wow that's… deep… well maybe one day, who knows it could be one day soon." I told him. "And that's all the time we have for Ask A Mage. Remember send your favorite mage a question in the reviews and I'll do my best to get them to answer. Bye!"

"Farewell readers." Cal said as he waved bye.

**And done, I'm sorry not much is happening yet, but the break Arc's need to happen. But I hope you enjoyed it and soon the next Arc will start up.**

**Also I still need OC's for Blaze Force aka the bad guys sooo, yeah send in bad guys please and put it under Blaze Force in the PM's.**

**Anyways, remember to Review and tell me what you liked and what you would like to see, also follow to stay up to date, and last remember to check out Wonderland's Heart as things are about to get real!**

**I'M OUT!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"I'm bored." Said the bored redheaded boy as his forehead was on the table, sitting next to him was Scarlet who had her headphones in as the boy complained and sitting across from him was Suta and Nae who was both reading a book with Urteil sitting at the edge of the table reading his own book, Lupa was laying down on the table and only picked her head up to look at Jean.

"Why not read a book then Jean?" Suta asked him but didn't remove her eyes from her page and she was soon answered with a groin. Scarlett was moving her head slightly to her song as she moved her hands in a slight dance. Jean watched her as his head was still on the table; he then groined more from his boredom.

"If you're so bored child, go on a mission like your sister." A voice came from behind; he didn't have to look to know it was his grandmother.

"There are no good missions; you give the last good one to Nora."

"Why didn't you go with Jack on his S Class mission?" Nae asked him.

"Why didn't you?" Jean asked back as an answer.

"Because I didn't feel like going on an S Class mission, I'm pretty sure I would have just slowed him down. I'm still pretty new to this." Nae told him.

"Well then why don't you and your little group go ou-" The sound of the door being slammed opened got everyone's attention even Scarlett who took her headphones off to see who was coming in, It was a taller guy who was shirtless and had a black scarf around his neck and mouth, he had on green pants and his arms and feet was wrapped in bandages. Over his shoulder was Nora, she looked to be completely knocked out, the tall man limped in as everyone rushed over to the two.

"Nora!" The guild pretty much yelled, as they reached the pair.

"Who are you, what happen?" Jean asked as he was the first one to reach them.

"I'm not sure, I came too late." He answered. "She has been paralyzed."

"They... took her… they… took… her…" Nora was mumbling as she was knocked out.

"Jean, Pedro, get Nora and Julius to the infirmary." Sara told them, as she started to walk away. "The rest of you wait here."

Jean and Pedro did as they was told as Jean carried his sister and Pedro helped the ninja know as Julius to the other room, with Sara right behind them and she shut the door.

It was about 15 minutes of waiting before Master Sara came out of the room, followed by Jean helping his sister walk with Pedro and the masked Ninja behind them, everyone slightly moved in as she took a seat, her body was still stiff from the paralysis and she was already upset as it is.

"Okay Nora, now that you are up on your feet, would you like to explain what happen, and where Akira is?" Sara asked.

"I don't know, so masked freaks took her, there was with some chick." Nora explained as she tightly closed her fist. "It happened so quick and they just took her!" She slammed her fist on the table cracking it.

"Sweetheart start from the beginning." Sara told her as she sat down next to her granddaughter placing her hand on her shoulder. "Well…"

(…)

"Come on, we just have to go a few towns over to get to the mission." Nora told her friend who was following behind slowly; she looked horrible as if she didn't have a chance to get up.

"Nora slow down, it's still early." Akira said as she was still fixing her hair with a comb she kept on her.

"Normally you're the one filled with energy, what's up today?"

"Nothing, it's just a bad I don't like to think about."

"Oh todays that day?" Nora asked her friend as she watched Akira walk closer. "Well that's the past and it doesn't matter now, you are here with us."

"I guess, but it was weird seeing him again." She tried her best to explain without saying any names.

"Come on, it was all in your mind, you know how powerful that big brain of yours is." She said as she tapped on Akira noggin as put her arm around her, Akira could only smile at Nora, she always knew how to make her smile.

"So what is still mission anyways, all's you did was wake me up and kidnap me."

"I couldn't wait, granny said she'd hold it until someone asked for it and you know Jean was also eyeing it." She said. "But it's a simple, go in find the goons messing with some old dude and his family, Bing bang boom done."

"Will I guess that sounds easy enough" Akira put her arm around Nora so they were connected by the shoulders.

"Pardon me." A voice came up behind the two girls causing them both to jump in surprise and turn to face her. "Oh I didn't mean to scare you two." The voice said with a slight giggle. They say a girl that looked a bit older than them with long pink hair and two large rabbit ears on top of her head, she had on a tight white mini dress that fitted on her body tightly showing off her body, which was an hourglass shape and breast that put the two friends to shame. She had on pink leggings, her lips was also a nice shade of pink most likely from lipstick, and her eyes was big and round with pink being their color.

"I just wanted to know which way was Jasper Town?" She asked with a smile.

"_When did she get behind us I didn't even notice her." _Nora wondered in her mind.

"_I don't know, but she might be a nice person." _Akira said to her through a mind link before putting on a big smile.

"Yes, Jasper Town is right behind you." Akira pointed towards the road as she spoke. "Just keep following this road and you'll reach it." The lady was quick to grab Akira's hand which made her slightly jump but then the lady started to rub her arm lightly.

"Oh my, your skin is so soft!" This got the two to calm slightly. "What do you us?"

"Umm… Just Nova body lotion…" Akira told her as she saw no harm.

"Oh and your white hair, is it dyed? Magic?"

"It's naturel." She said as she pulled away slightly, getting her hand back.

"Wow, it's so pretty, what about your eyes Akira?"

"… How did you know my name?" Akira asked as she and Nora slowly got defensive. The woman just smiled as she looked at them with her pink eyes, she blinked and slowly as her eyes opened they quickly noticed that the left one was now white, not like she was blind but as if it was her eye color then she faded away. Ninja's wearing all red with hints of black then appeared and the two was quick to get back to back.

"Akira quick." "On it!" Akira opened her mind to read theirs but so was shocked to find nothing their minds were all blink. "This can't be right."

Suddenly one of the ninja's attacked Nora from the front with a sword, she was quick to shout "**Shadow Make Swords**" summoning two black blades, and she was quick to strike back cut the ninja, but her swords just past right through him and he faded away.

"What the?!" "Oof!" Was the sound Nora heard behind her and she turned to see Akira on the ground, soon all of the ninja's faded away and the woman in white was standing there, just looking at Nora with her white eyes, she blinked again and her right eye was now blue as the left one was pink.

"This is too easy; I hope my little brother is having more fun." She said to herself as if she didn't even care that Nora was already rushing at her with her two blades. Nora slashed at her but her blades hit something making a loud sound of metal clashing, the only thing she problem was there being nothing in front of her but the woman just smiling. The woman faded away and Ninjas was back and one was clashing swords with her.

"What!?" Nora yelled in confusion, she looked around to see that she was incased by the ninja's she got ready to fight them all but a sharp pain was felt on her neck followed by the words "Poke, poke." Nora felt her body tighten up as she just fell flat onto the ground with her head to the side.

"Oh my, you should be more aware of your surroundings." The woman said as she looked down at Nora as her right eye was now pink and the left was white. "You two, come with me I'm not carrying the girl, the rest I don't care what you do with this one but just make sure she's dead." Was the last words said by the girl as she and three ninjas faded away into a cloud of smoke. The other ninjas pulled out swords and slowly moved towards Nora who was try to move her body but couldn't.

"Move damn! They got Akira Now Move!" She yelled at herself as she tried to move her body, one of the Ninja's went to stab Nora, but he was met with a fist across his face knocking him back to his friends, Nora now saw another person dress like a ninja but different, he had a black scarf covering his neck and mouth and was shirtless. She was able to look over to the ninjas slightly and she could tell from their eyes, they were scared, they slowly moved back with their blades still ready. The shirtless man moved his body into a fight stance with one foot in front of the other and both of his hands were turned to fist as one was slightly pulled back and the other was extended half way. He stared at them with his blood red eyes, as the air slowly filled with a dark aura, The Ninjas all start disappearing not wanting to fight him and as soon as the last one left, the guy fell to his knees, but Nora was yelling.

"Noo! They have her! I have to go after her! Akira!"

"You must stop trying to move, you might do more damage to your body."

"Noo! Akira!" And then she blacked out as she heard the words.

"I'm sorry."

(…)

"Then I woke up here. With no clue where Akira could be…" She said as she rubbed her hand over her face as she growled.

The guild was pretty much speechless, the fact that one of their members was just kidnapped like that, and at one of the worse times as mostly all of the S Class members have felt for their own missions. The only S Class was Tania at the moment and some of the normal mages was not here either.

"I need to go find her." Nora said as she got up but quickly fell catching herself on the table with Jean helping her.

"You are not going anywhere yet child, not until we know what we are up against." Sara told her grandchild as just growled and hit the table.

"Yes Julius, make this I already have enough problems happening here." A voice was heard from behind everyone, they all turned to see the Ninja holding a card with Master Alice in hologram talking.

"Did something happen back home?" He asked.

"Yes it seems like one of the new members have been kidnapped by some ninjas and a gunmen." She explained as Master Sara walked over to her.

"So it looks like we are dealing with the same problem then." Sara said as she looked down at the tiny Master of Wonderland's Heart.

"Oh great and you're here." Alice sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose before looking back up. "Okay then, I was about to send out a group to find them but know that we have you Julius, Come back to the Guild hall and we can get this started."

"Master, I'm pretty sure both of the attacks are connected, and I'm sure who's behind it."

"And who might that be?" Alice asked with a half bored look on her face.

"The Blaze Force."

"Well that makes things simpler, come back home as fast as you can so we can handle this. My hands are full with Cora and stopping her from punching the ninja she beat."

"Hold on Alice." Sara said as she took the card. "I'm sending some of my mages with him, if he is right which is the best bet we have at the moment, then my mage is there also, and we are going to get her back."

"Fine, whatever, just hurry up, and we don't need you coming Sara, I would like my town to stay intact after everything is said and done, thank you very much." Alice said before the hologram on the card cut off.

"Alright you runts, get geared up!" Sara yelled at all of them as she turned to face them. "Someone took a member of our pack, and you are going to get her back. So you all are going to Wonderland's Heart, you will do as Master Alice says and you will bring home Akira."

All the members that was in the guild at the moment nodded and had the look of determination on their faces, none more the Nora, Jean and Pedro.

(Mhm)

Elsewhere sitting on a train was the three slayers of the guild, Morrigan was sitting on one side by herself as Xavier and Isadora was on the other. Xavier was looking out of the window as Isa was into her music with her headphones on, Morrigan on the other hand was taking a nap in her seat with her arms crossed. Soon Morrigan slowly opened her eyes which got both X and Isa's attention as they was now glowing red and not her normal amber eyes, and this only happened when she was in a fight as her magic would change them.

"M-morrigan… is something wrong…?" Isadora asked as she didn't know why Morrigan could be upset at the moment.

"I don't know Isadora… I feel as if something big is happening… And I'm going to miss it." She said with a growl in her voice.

(Oh)

**And that's it for now, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Other news, I'm trying my best to keep updating but problems happen, it seems like not to many people are enjoying this and Wonderland's Heart, and I kindof want to do another story but I don't want to put this on the back burner, So yeah, I have not been really into it. But we'll see later I guess.**

**Anyways, remember to Review and leave a comment, they are always welcomed and are my favorite part of it, and Follow to stay up to date.**

**I'M OUT!**


	24. Chapter 24 (The World Breaker)

Chapter 24

(The World Breaker)

The three slayers of Wolves Pride have reached the City of Meliodas, the largest city in Fiore and the home to the Magic Council. The city was one of the cleanest cites they have seen, it was filled with buildings standing between seven to ten stories tall, deeper in it had some of the best shops in the world even better then Fiction, streets filled the city going every which way and people just walking the streets, and all the way just outside the town on top of a mighty stood a castle that was pure white stone with four towers for corner of the castle with the banner hanging out of them with the emblem of the Magic Council on them, it was a sight of awe, just not for our mages.

"I hate it here." Isadora was the first to speak.

"It's to clean…" Xavier said right after her.

"Shut it both of you, we have come here for a mission, not for your lip." Morrigan ordered as the group made their way from the train station walking towards the Castle. Saying that the slayers stood out was an understatement as most people there looked to be someone of high class or someone in power, the group had people giving them glances or they turned a few heads as they had the guild mark that the mages carried on their bodies or items. It didn't take long for the three to reach the Castle, or didn't take long for a mage, as they walked towards the giant doors of the Magic Council Headquarters they saw two giant knights both about 20 feet in height on each of the door, they stood there like statues. A woman stand at the front door with a smile on her face, she had long blue hair that went all the way down to her behind, it also parted in the front revealing her eyes which looked to be closed and creamy white skin. She stood about 5'8 in heels and had a lovely white dress with black stockings; she had both her hands behind her back as she waited for the slayers to get closer.

"Ah Morrigan it is always nice to see you." The woman said as the group got close to her never losing the smile on her face.

"Yukiko…" was the only word out of Morrigan's mouth as she glared at the woman.

"Ohh don't tell me you're still mad about that." She said as she tilted her head to the side.

Morrigan starts to walk past the woman with a confused Isa and X right behind her, as Morrigan past the woman the other two slayers could see the woman whisper something into Morrigan's ear before Morrigan whispered something back, suddenly the aura in the air felt like danger was close, like a war was about to break out, it slowly became hard for Isadora to breath as X was slightly frozen in place as they looked at the two girls.

"That's enough the two of you!" Everyone turned to the voice to see a towering human being standing at the door, he stood about seven feet tall maybe even more, he had short cut gray hair and glowing red eyes, the man was jack built with muscles that just the sight of the man made you want to do push-ups. He was in a gray button up shirt and pants with a green tie on.

"Master Wulf!" Isadora yelled as she ran up to the beast of a man and jumped onto the man's left arm as if it was a pole. "Hi!"

Xavire could only look at the man with a bit of shock as Isa run over to the man as he was still in awe by the sight of him, the man lifted his arm slowly bring Isa with it until she was hanging like a cat on a branch, the man looked at her with his eyes still glowing red and a harden face. "…Isa!" The man's face did a full 180 as it was soft and goofy now as he looked at the small girl whose full body was about his torso causing X to fall to the ground from shock.

"How's one of my favorite little brats doing?"

"I'm great; I'm going on a SS Mission with Morrigan!" She told the man as he looked over to the small redhead who glared back at him.

"Master Wulf." She said with her arms crossed but was quickly taken back when the man pulled her into a hug out of the blue. "What let go!"

Wulf pulled the two girls into a big hug which caused one to giggle and smile and the other to try to fight to get free leaving Xavier the most confused he has ever been. Isa might be a tough little woman but she couldn't help but be a child around this man, he was like a grandfather that she never had and she wasn't ever going to waste any of the time they spent together, Morrigan on the other hand couldn't stand the man or how he overpowered her without even trying, but she would always have respect for him.

"So when are you two planning to join the family by marrying those great-grandkids of mine?" The giant of a man asked the two girls causing them both to turn beet red for a moment, well only a moment for Morrigan.

"What are you on about old man!?" Isadora yelled.

"Don't lie to me Isa, I remember all too well you planning to marry Je-" The man was silenced as a burning fox was shoved into his mouth by the small raven haired girl. "I don't know what you are talking about!?"

The old man started to laugh as the cyan fox was still in his mouth and he soon sollowed it hold. "Kya! Spit him out!" The man just kept laughing as the small girl was beating on his chest with her fist and the other one was still trying to break free.

"Councilmen Wulf, I do believe you have work to do." Came the voice of the woman was standing on the sidelines watching this whole thing play out. The man turned to look over at her before he rolled his eyes and sighed, X could now see his eyes were light green. He placed both girls back onto the ground before he smiled at both of them.

"Right, right, DeWinter called saying you was on your way Morrigan, well come on in so I can give you the details for your mission."

The man started to walk away with Yukiko following right behind him and then the Slayers, X didn't like the feeling of confusion so he decided to act Isadora "Who is that?"

"That's Master Wulf, he was the former Master to the guild." She said as she slightly turned to him. "He's also Master Sara's dad."

An image of Master Wulf and Master Sara popped into his head and they slowly started to overlap each other, nothing about them was the same beside the eyes. He already knew how powerful Master Sara was when she stomped an over charged Morrigan into the dirt with ease, and this man in front of him helped give birth to that woman.

"Dude must be dumb powerful." Xavier said.

"Don't you know anything?" Isadora asked as she turned back to her normal self. "He's the 2nd Wizard Saint, The Big Bad Wulf, Ivan Wulf."

X stopped in his tracks as who knew the name, Big Bad Wulf, The Destroy, The Black Hound, and he knew many more names that people called him, this man was dangerous, and his feats was legendary, he didn't even think the man existed and now he was in the same room as a monster like him, he remember one story where it was said the a large dark guild had taken over a town, killing everyone within and anyone who tried to stop them, then Bad Wulf came to the town and when he left the town was gone, wiped off the man leaving nothing but a hole in the ground.

"Yo! Wake up!" Isa's voice snapped him out of his daze. "Come on or get lefted." She said as she kept walking and he was quick to follow.

(Big. Bad. Wulf.)

Now sitting within Councilmen Wulf's office, which was a nice sized room white room with a desk in the middle and five chairs placed in front of it and one really nice chair sitting behind it where Mr. Wulf was sat, the three slayers was sat in front of him as he looked down at them resting his head on his hands.

"So you three are going after this beast?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I believe with this team we will be able to destroy this monster with ease." Morrigan explained with a great deal of pride in her voice.

"You do know this monster has not been stopped for over 200 years, some people don't even think it is real." He explained to the group. "But let me tell you, Deviljin, The World breaker is real, and it is deadly. Everyone who faced this beast has not returned alive." The room got deathly quiet as he spoke, X and Isa looked at each other for a moment before turning back to Mr. Wulf.

"You children are more than likely to die."

"Yes." Morrigan said as she rose from her seat with her arms crossed. "But, if you believed we didn't stand a chance you wouldn't send us then."

Xavier and Isadora looked at Morrigan and then turned to Wulf who had a big grin on his face as he know the fiery redhead was right, he believed in the two girls in front of him and know that they would never let something stop them, the boy he didn't know at all but he could see it in the boys eyes, he would help the girls the best he could and then some. Wulf soon started to laugh as the other two stood with their leader with their game faces on.

"Nothing ever phases you does it Morrigan?" He ask as he reaches into his draw and pulls out a rolled up piece of paper with a ribbon around it and tosses it to Morrigan who grabbed it out of the air. "That is a map that should lead you to Deviljin's location or at least his last known one. Be prepared and be ready, no one even knows what Deviljin looks like besides the rumors that it is a giant snake."

The three slayers look at each other and smile before they turn to leave the office to head off with their first ever SS Mission. To Kill The World Breaker.

Deviljin.

**And done, okay I know this is short and it's been forever but yeah… So I hope you lot is ready for The World Breaker Arc. Can are little Slayers take down something that no one else ever beat?**

**And for those who is wondering whats happening to the rest of the guild they are over at Wonderland's Heart to go get there friend back, so hop on over there to check them out when I post it.**

**Also remember that I'm still doing Ask A Mage, so if you have any questions for anyone just ask in the reviews and I'll ask them on Live Writing.**

**Anyways, remember to Review because it makes me want to type more knowing people read my stuff, it really helps out and keeps me going, and Follow because it's the only way I can tell you when something new it out. **

**I'M OUT!**


	25. Chapter 25 (The World Breaker)

Chapter 25

(The World Breaker)

The three slayer mages were walking up a long mountain trail with Morrigan in front of the other two who was talking as things was pretty normal, Isadora slightly warmed up to Xavier and was now able to have words with the older slayer mage with slightly less insults, Morrigan on the other hand hardly speaks to him unless she is talking to the both of them. Isadora knew how Morrigan was around people she didn't like so she took it on herself to be nice to the former Dark Mage as they was going to need everyone's help to beat this beast. From the legends, rumors and stories they got during the trip, Morrigan believed she knew where they would find Deviljin and it was near a small village you'd never find on a map but luckily Master Wulf had a map, somewhat a map anyway. The Slayers soon reached the peak of the mountain trail to find the sight of a small village, behind it was more mountain with a trail leading up, it was really back water in Isadora's eyes as everything was made of sticks and… furs?

There was many huts made of animal skin and fur, a wall made up of logs with spikes on top of it, and a bonfire right in the center of the tribe. There small Village didn't take up to much of the Mountian's space as there was more than enough space outside the village to walk around and even get lost as there was a nearby forest, on the other side was the cliffs edge. The tribe people was walking around in fur and/or grass skirts, yes the men too, and tops covering the women's private areas of the chest. They saw as the village was working together to get little jobs done, some men was carrying the kill from what Isa guessed was a hunt, as other was doing labor like making tools and weapons. Women were carrying baskets of things and helping with other small task, both men and women was training with weapons as one was yelling at them and giving orders, children were playing with a small sack that they was kicking around and it soon landed right into the three outsiders, which got the kids attention.

"PAPA!" One of the little girls screamed which got the full tribes attention and one of the warriors was quick to attack the outsiders by throwing a spare at them as hard as he could. It fly with great might behind it heading towards Morrigan who simply reached her hand up and catching the spare and it whizzed past her pulling her arm backwards dragging her about five feet as she slowed to a stop, The tribe looked in slight awe as the War Goddess kept her arm in the same place, she spun the spare in her hand and threw it back with all of might, It was too fast for the villagers eyes to keep up with but the gust of wind behind it quickly knocked a lot of them to the ground, Isa give a thumbs up at the war goddess as Xavier shook his head as they saw a cloud behind the village high in the sky go from being a solid to a giant hole appearing in it.

"So… does anyone else wish to test me?"

The tribe just stared at the short redheaded woman as she stepped closer to with a smile on her face and the red glowing in her eyes, slowly everyone heard a clicking sound as an older woman stepped forward, she was short with gray hair covered in a robe, she had a walking stick to assist her movements. She slowly got closer to the three outsiders and stopped just in front of them.

"Ahhh… Yes… Yes…" She said as she looked up at Morrigan. "You three must be here to destroy the Beast, Deviljin…"

"Yes ma'am." Morrigan said as X and Isa moved closer to her, looking down at the small woman.

"Two Demi-Gods and a Burning Bird." She said as she was looking close at the three Wolves Mages, she had a small smile on her face. "Come, Come… Make yourselves at home in my Village, you will need your rest for your upcoming battle."

The elderly woman led the three mages to the middle of the tribe where all the people gathered, she watched as everyone sat or stood, she didn't care much. She looked back the Slayer mages and smiled before turning to her people. "Today we have guest, these three outsiders have come to defeat the monstrous Deviljin." Her words got gasps from most of the tribe as some of the warriors chuckled.

"You all know they we must treat them with respect and give them all the best of our wishes." She continued until one of the warriors piped up.

"I don't know why we keep doing this; they're just going to die like the others." This got the three mages to face him as did a lot more of the village, The man was tall, a little taller than X who was the tallest in the group, the man's skinned was tan and scars covering his arms. "I don't think we should waste our time with them."

The people begun to whisper among themselves until a young girl stepped forward and spoke up.

"It matter not, they have come here to help us rid the world of this beast." She said to all of them, she had to been somewhere in her 20's, she had short green hair that was slightly messy and amber eyes slightly like Morrigan but darker, she was wearing a skirt and top made of animal fur which looked to be tiger. Her skin was lightly tanned by bathing in the sun and her body was slightly toned by what had to be training. "If today will be there last day, we should at least help them enjoy it!"

Isadora slightly leaned over to Xavier and whispered. "I really don't like them talking as if we are going to die…"

"No worries, the three of us got this."

"Enough!" The elderly woman yelled as she slammed her cane to the ground. "You Princess spoken and as of order of the queen, my grandchild's word is the last."

The woman turned to the three mages and smiled up at them. "Will you three mighty warriors please step forward and give your names to the people." Morrigan nodded at the request and she looked at all of the tribes people as she stood in front of the burning bonfire, the sun was still high in the sky.

"I am Morrigan Wrathblade."

"I'm Isadora Tenebris."

"Xavier Hearthome."

"We are all Mages from Wolves Pride." The three of them said proudly as they looked at the tribe who was once again in a whisper, the last few people who tested the beast we're also mages, and a lost more… intimidating.

"If you three need anything, please ask." The older woman said as she looked at them.

"Thank you Ma'am, I do have one request." Morrigan spoke up.

"Oh and what might that be?"

(Hmmm)

"Morrigan! We should be relaxing!" Isadora yelled as she blocked the attack by Morrigan, the sound of their blades clashing filled the air. Isa was trying her hardest to push Morrigan back as she was one handing her sword, X was sitting on a rock watching the two female mages train. He had a small smile on his face, he enjoyed training and watching people train, it just got him pumped.

Morrigan asked the elder for a spot for her to train and if it could be outside the village to make sure they didn't destroy anything important. Some of the villagers came to watch but some of them hid hoping not to be noticed as others just didn't care, mainly the warriors. X could tell that Morrigan and Isadora was holding back as this sword play was just a warm up and not even a good one, maybe Morrigan didn't want to hurt the pride of the people.

"Xavier!" The voice of Isa got his attention and he saw a red slash coming right at him, and he was quick to roll out of the way as the rock he was on was split down the middle.

"What the hell Morrigan!?"

"Do not think you will skip out on training, I need the three of us on our toes." She yelled as she rushed at him with a swap of her blade only to be met with his Trident. The two god slayers stared into each other's eyes.

"Think you can beat me little red?" Asked X as he was locked in a stalemate.

"I have already won once before. Doing it again won't even be a task."

The two kept glaring at each other as they tried to push the other back, Until they both heard Isadora yell "**Holy Phoenix's Blazing Inferno!**" The two mages saw the giant blue fire ball and they both dodged quickly as it the earth and suddenly turned into a spire of flames for a moment. The God Slayers looked at the Phoenix who had a smirk on her mouth and her blade in hand, as the villagers looked in shock and awe as the youngest did so much damage.

"Fine then Isadora, if you wish to test your magic you should've asked." Morrigan said as she sheathed her blade and Isadora did the same as X's trident turned back into water. "Come then, too the Cliffside, hopefully you will not be blown off the mountain it is a long way back up."

X watched as the two girls left to the cliffs, he turned to see that the villagers that were there was still in slight shock; he could only chuckle by the sight. He then noticed one of the children slowly coming up to him from his left side, it was a little girl in a fur dress with black hair, she seemed to have trouble looking up at him as she move closer, he just guessed she was shy.

"Umm…" The little girl slowly looked back and X followed her head to see two other small girls trying to hide out of sight, he looked back down at the little girl before him and smiled as she turned to look at him, both of her hands was behind her back so X slightly kneeled down so he was closer to her height so he couldn't peek.

"Hello, what's your name?" He asked the small girl.

"K-Kara."

"Hello Kara, I'm Xavier. But my friends call me X." The small girl smiled at him. "So what's that behind your back?"

This caused the girl to jump slightly as she believed it was well hidden, but she slowly pulled a small red flower from behind her back and showed him.

"Oh, what a pretty flower." X smiled at the kid, he didn't even notice that the girl slightly stood on her tippy toes and placed the flower into his hair slightly sticking out the side. "Hmm."

"It's a lucky charm, for when you go and defeat the monster." She looked at him with her wide eyes. "You're going to beat him right?"

Xavier couldn't help back give her a smug smile as he petted her head gently. "Of course, that monster won't stand a chance against me." This got the girl to smile more but then a sudden bright light got her attention and her eyes opened in fear, X noticed the look in her eyes and turned to see a giant torrent of blue fire headed towards him and the village, he could hear the panicked voices coming from behind him as they all saw the beam of destruction headed towards them. He was quick a take a deep breath as he felt something cling onto his leg and felt someone come onto his side.

"**Water/War God's Bellow!**" was heard as two beams, a blue one and a red one clashed with the light blue one, the three beams slowly mixed turning slightly darker as the energy of them come together and then-

**BOOM!**

A giant pillar of energy dark purple shoot up into the sky causing blowing the clouds in the area to get blown away, the wind was strong, any stronger it would have blown all of the hunts off the mountain if it wasn't for the wall protecting them, the air became heavy for all the people as they watch and the beam of energy disappeared. The whole village pretty much was now near the field where the two Slayers stood as the third one ran over, they was all in shock from what they witnessed by the outsiders.

"I'm so sorry!" Isa said as she ran over. "I sneezed when I was practicing my Screech."

"I told you to face the Cliffside you idiot!" Morrigan yelled and then hit Isadora on top of her head knocking the younger girl down giving her a lump.

"Oww! I said sorry!" Isa yelled as she rubbed her head. X could only sigh at the sight with a small smile on his face. "Damn that going to leave a mark you Jerk!"

"You gotta be more careful kid, just think what would have happened if you went all out." Xavier said to her.

"It wasn't that bad geez." Isa said with a small pout as X turned to Morrigan.

"Why did you help?" X asked. "I had it covered."

"You were slow and the little girl was on your leg." She said. "I wasn't going to risk her life on you."

"Thanks for the boost of confidence…"

"You've failed to best me, so why should I have confidence in your abilities?"

"Well it's both of your faults that there is a giant hole in the ground." Isadora yelled as she pointed to where the beam was just a few moments ago and was now a hole in the ground slowly filling up with water.

As the three mages kept talking the villagers looked on slowly coming out of their shock, the might of the three outsiders in front of them was outlandish but to them it seemed like child play, just the way they was talking like it was nothing but a mistake, If that was a mistake then what would happen when they went up against Deviljin. The Princess could only watch on as the male of their group petted the head of the scared Kara as the Redhead yelled at the young girl who slightly yelled back. Her face slowly warmed up as she now fully believed that they would be rid of that monster once and for all.

(I sneezed.)

"I would like to thank you for allowing us to stay the night Elder Kirin." Morrigan said to the elderly woman who sat near her.

"No need my child, I should thank you and your friends, if not for you we wouldn't have a new well nearby and would have to track back and forth up the mountain for water." She explained as she looked over to see her workers still building a well around the hole. The elder slowly looked around to see that Isadora was playing with the children as they watched a small blue fox with wings fly around and do tricks which made her smile once more. The boy of the outsiders group was leaning against a log with his eyes closed and a bar of chocolate sticking out of his mouth as he slowly ate it, she noticed a lot of the women of her tribe was looking at the man most likely attracted to him, he was in his outsider clothes which was a sleeveless blue shirt that revealed his chest, abs and arms to the world which was slightly putting some of her warriors to same, also showing his red wolf tattoo to his tribe or guild which every they called it, she knew as the other two members of his group had the same tattoo and showed it proudly. He also had on black pants, and protecting his feet was black boots. She could see why some of the woman was attracted to him, as some of the men kept looking at Morrigan and Isadora.

But she did notice someone who really couldn't take her eyes off the young man all day; she looked over to see her granddaughter taking peeks at the young man as she was trying to help other and she couldn't help but chuckle lightly as she knew that even though the princess was one of the best warriors her village had to offer, Princess Miri was shy when it came to boys, mainly powerful boys and he was surely powerful.

"Isadora, Xavier, Time for bed. We need our rest for the morning." Morrigan said to her two guildmates as Isa groined but X didn't care, he was already tried and it was starting to get dark.

"So what's with the flower X?" Isadora asked as she looked up at the oldest Slayer.

"Oh one of my fans gave it to me." He said with a smug face which got her to roll her eyes.

Elder Kirin made her way other to the Princess as she watched the three outsiders go into their own huts.

"You know, those three might need a guide making their way up the pass." She said with a sly grin. "It would give you a chance to talk to them before their battle."

"But grandmoth-" The sound of the cane clicking on the ground made her quite as she looked at the small woman. "You need not worry about the village; it will be fine without you my child."

Miri just looked at her elder walk away and she nodded her head, she wouldn't mind getting to know the three brave souls that was about to risk their lives to defeat a monster they had nothing to do with. But a little ways away stood the Warrior from before gritting his teeth as he looked at the huts where those Outsiders stayed, they come to kill the Beast, the beast he was sworn to kill… Not on his watch.

**And Cut, I hope you lot are enjoying the Three Slayers because this could be their last team-up if Deviljin is really that deadly, also we got to meet a small tribe of warriors which is always cool.**

**So yeah, remember to see what the rest of the members of the guild are doing go Check Out Wonderland's Heart, which is made by me. Also I made more Rewind stories over at Western Fiore's Rewind, the twins had a birthday and we learn a little more about Akira.**

**Also go take a peek at the Stories Sister story Archangel's Breath over at Derekjay2000, your favorite Guild Master and Shadow Mage shows up and so does the twins grandfather.**

**Anyways, remember to Review and tell me what you think and Follow to stay up to date… man I ask for a lot things out of y'all hehe.**

**I'M OUT!**


	26. AN End

A.N.

I'm sorry say but this is the end of Wolves Pride, Because I've Rebooted the story under Wolves Pride Redux. I've already explained my actions in the Redux chapter one, So go check that out when it comes out. I'm only doing this to tell you all about the Redux and that this story will not die.

Love y'all Peace! Also the same goes for Wonderland's Heart.


End file.
